Une fangirl, un Potter et des reliques mortelles
by Anissa Potter
Summary: La dernière année à Poudlard,peut être la dernière année tout court pour la fille de John Watson, idiote de Gryffondor, et petite amie de George Weasley. Elizabeth Watson a décidé de rester à Poudlard, pour le meilleur, le pire et surtout surtout pour s'assurer que Peeves emmerde les Carrows comme il se doit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : des vacances bien méritées !**

**YOOOO**

**BONSOIR**

**ET**

**BONNE**

**ANNEE**

**2020**

**Je commence à devenir un vieux croûton de , je pense m'exporter sur Wattpad à un moment donné mais je suis bien ici. Ca commence à faire un petit temps que je publie ici.**

**Breef !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez fêté comme il se doit la nouvelle année ! (ou pas, que vous avez passé une bonne soirée bien tranquille dans votre lit, tant que vous passez un bon moment!)**

**Ensuite, j'espère que si vous avez pris quelques "bonnes résolutions", celles ci sont des résolutions qui vont vous aider à aller mieux, à prendre soin de vous et à vous faciliter la vie : pas à vous mettre de la pression !**

**J'espère aussi que 2020 aura pleins de bonnes choses pour vous !**

**Et allons y avec le chapitre !**

* * *

Quand je suis revenue de ma sixième année à Poudlard, après l'enterrement de Dumbledore et avec la certitude que les choses sérieuses commençaient, j'ai passé la soirée avec Papa et ma petite sœur, Rosamund. On a commandé mes pizzas préférés (aussi incroyable Poudlard puisse être, les pizzas n'égalent pas celles de Nona, un restaurant londonien) et on a regardé les 101 dalmatiens en famille. Quel bonheur c'était de retrouver mon père, apaisé. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec la sœur de Sherlock, il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler parce que c'était quelque chose d'encore compliqué pour les Holmes et que c'était plus simple d'en parler à vive voix. J'ai accepté l'excuse, je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps avec des histoires.

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes allés à Baker Street, Sherlock m'a accueilli avec une certaine timidité et c'est moi qui me suis blottie dans ses bras. Ensuite, je leur ai raconté la mort de Dumbledore, la trahison de Rogue. Mycroft leur avait déjà dit les grandes lignes, en effet. On a un peu évoqué le futur probable de Poudlard même si tout était de pures suppositions. Être en compagnie de Sherlock, Papa et Mrs Hudson m'a rempli de bonheur et de nostalgie. J'ai pris tellement l'habitude du sentiment de réconfort que m'offrait Poudlard que j'oubliais celui tout particulier que je ressentais à Baker Street. Ce sentiment de réconfort avec une certaine excitation, à l'affût de la prochaine enquête.

Papa et Sherlock avaient prévu une petite surprise, en soirée j'ai eu droit à une petite fête pour mon retour et même George était invité. J'ai pu présenté George en bonne et due forme à Lestrade, à Mrs Hudson et à Molly. Papa a été d'une gentillesse et politesse extrême avec George. Sherlock a été correct et, d'une certaine façon, c'est un exploit.

Lestrade a un peu parlé à George et à moi des disparitions qui augmentaient ainsi que le sentiment d'insécurité. On a pas vraiment été surpris. Je doute que Lestrade nous en ait parlé dans l'espoir qu'on trouve une solution miracle mais nous étions tous les trois dépités devant notre absence de solution.

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis partie pour le Maroc. Je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs du pays, et je pense même que certains de mes souvenirs sont des fantasmes auxquels j'ai tellement pensé qu'ils se sont inscrits dans mon cerveau comme souvenir.

George était vraiment inquiet de me laisser prendre l'avion, Arthur était terriblement jaloux : il est même venu à l'aéroport me déposer en compagnie de Papa et Rose. Faute de pouvoir envoyer des lettres à George, je lui ai acheté un petit téléphone et une carte prépayée : j'espère qu'il saura s'en servir.

Le vol s'est très bien passé et j'appréhendais beaucoup revoir mes grands parents. J'avais grandement sous estimé la chaleur et l'accueil marocain. À peine les bras de mes grands parents se sont fermés sur mes épaules que j'ai su que j'étais chez moi. Que tout irait bien.

Leur maison est tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne mais les cafards y sont plus présents que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je me suis vite rendue compte qu'un stupéfix était suffisant pour les tuer. Mes grands parents m'ont fait visiter tout ce qu'il y avait visité, et même plus. Debout à 8h, au lit à 23h et une petite sieste entre les deux. Ma grand-mère s'est donnée comme mission de m'apprendre le plus de recettes traditionnelle possibles (ce que Papa espérait).

Mes grands parents se doutent de ce qu'il se passe en Grande Bretagne sans véritablement comprendre le degré de gravité, j'ai décidé de ne pas être celle qui leur annoncerait. Je réponds le plus vaguement possible à leur question. Ils ont été très surpris de savoir que j'étais amie avec Harry Potter, et même un peu inquiet.

Je passe mes journées à leur raconter toutes les années qu'ils ont manqué, et eux également. Tous les jours en soirée j'appelle Papa et ensuite George. Il a fallu quelques jours d'adaptions au téléphone pour George, mais maintenant il se débrouille aussi bien qu'un moldu ! Mes grands parents ont bien compris que j'appelais quelqu'un d'autre que Papa, mais leurs compétences en anglais sont plutôt limitées ce qui les a empêché de trop espionner.

Je leur ai parlé de Papa, de Rosamund et de Sherlock, leur scepticisme au sujet de Papa s'est envolé dés qu'ils ont vu une photo de Rosamund qui est automatiquement devenue leur deuxième petite fille. Personnellement, ça me rend ravie.

Je ne leur ai pas parlé de George, je pense que ces deux semaines en leur compagnie devraient consacrer à rattraper le temps en famille, les grandes présentations auront lieu plus tard.

Ces deux semaines ont filé, pendant deux semaines je me suis rapprochée de Maman. Ils m'ont parlé d'elle, de comment elle était enfant. Pendant deux semaines c'était comme si elle était à nouveau là, lorsque ma grand-mère me racontait ses bêtises, c'est comme si c'était un secret entre nous deux que nous cachons à ma mère. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Le départ a été terriblement plus difficile que ce que je croyais, je sais que je peux aller les voir quand je veux mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais financièrement me permettre d'y aller. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais … y retourner. Si je serais encore en vie. Mais je n'ai rien dis, j'ai gonflé mon cœur de tous ces mots d'amour et d'affection en arabe et je les ai gardé avec moi pour retourner à Londres.

Je suis dans l'aéroport, j'attends pour récupérer mes bagages et ensuite je vais retrouver Papa et Rosamund. Ma grand-mère m'a donnée pleins d'épices (malgré le fait que j'ai répété plusieurs fois qu'on en avait en Angleterre, même si les anglais refusaient de les mettre dans leur plat), quelques robes traditionnelles (et même une pour Papa et Rosamund), et des photos de famille.

Je franchis les portes de l'aéroport et suis accueillie comme une star :

\- Beth ! Beth ! Beth !

\- C'est moi ! Je suis là ! je souris en faisant une pirouette sur moi-même avant de prendre Rose qui tend ses bras vers moi.

Elle s'accroche à mon cou et j'embrasse tendrement son front. Papa attrape ma valise avec un sourire.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as pas pris ma mélanine, constate-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon bronzage.

J'ai attrapé un joli teint mat qui me donnera sûrement le droit à des contrôles supplémentaires dans le métro, on adore le racisme anglais.

\- Ça aurait été un drame si ça avait été le cas, Papa.

\- Et j'espère que nos enfants auront la tienne, susurre George en faisant une entrée dramatique.

\- Tu as interdiction de parler d'enfants potentiels devant mon père, j'indique sévèrement en le laissant embrasser sa joue.

Mon père a en effet blêmit et suit George du regard qui sourit en coin.

\- Pas d'enfants, hein ? se rassure John en se tournant vers moi.

\- Non, pleins de chats en revanche, je souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous nous mettons en route pour la maison. Dans le taxi, je leur montre les photos que j'ai prise. Papa est très intéressé par les différents plats et les paysages, George tient dans ses mains une photo de mes grands parents et moi devant la mer. Ma grand-mère est habillée en beige clair, presque blanc, sont voile est un peu dérangé à cause du vent mais ses cheveux sont bien à l'abris. Elle a passé ses bras autour de moi avec un grand sourire qui me rappelle celui de ma mère. Mon grand père porte une _djellaba_ et se tient bien droit, fixant l'objectif comme si il voulait impressionner celui-ci.

\- Tu ressembles à ta grand-mère, sourit George avec douceur, tendant la photo à Papa.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je grogne.

\- Il a raison, confirme mon père. Et Emma ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

Je tourne la tête vers Papa. Il parle si rarement de Maman. Il m'écoute parler d'elle, il confirme ce que je dis à son propos et rajoute parfois une anecdote mais il lance rarement la conversation sur le sujet lui-même.

\- Tu trouves ? j'insiste.

\- Oui, quelque chose dans le sourire, dit-il avec une nostalgie nouvelle.

Papa regarde la photo avec un regard doux, il observe la mer dans le fond de la photo puis me la rend, demandant promptement :

\- Alors ? Tu as appris à faire quelque chose à manger ?

\- Oui. Et je vais te l'apprendre le plus tôt possible. Hors de question que tu me harcèles pour que je te fasse à manger.

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, s'outre-t-il.

Même George arque un sourcil, c'est vous dire.

Arrivé à la maison, c'est Papa qui porte ma valise. George, par habitude et distraction, serait capable de transplaner avec. Les ventes du magasin n'ont pas trop baissé. Quand George vient nous voir il met ses vieux pulls qu'il portait pour les entraînements de quidditch et évite de mettre ses fringues aux couleurs criardes.

J'apprécie les précautions mais ce sérieux de sa part indique bien qu'on ne joue plus. Malgré tout, nous avons tous adopté tacitement un certain déni de la situation.

J'aime voir la relation entre George et Papa s'améliorer et même se bonifier. Ils discutent régulièrement à deux et cela dépasse les simples banalités. J'imagine que les visites de George quand j'étais à Poudlard ont du aider. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un plaisir de les voir s'entendre.

\- Et maintenant, quoi de prévu ? me demande George alors que je me fais chauffer l'eau pour un thé.

\- Maintenant un peu de temps en famille, puis le mariage de Bill et Fleur et … Poudlard.

\- Ça ira Poudlard sans Dumbledore ? demande Papa, avec inquiétude.

George fait venir les tasses magiquement et sort les biscuits, il est ici chez lui. Papa me regarde, les sourcils froncés, sa ride du lion se creuse un peu plus tous les jours.

\- Je l'espère. Je suppose que McGonagall va reprendre le flambeau, mais en y réfléchissant Flitwick le pourrait aussi.

\- Et qui aurait la tête de Gryffondor ? souligne George.

\- Bonne question. Je ne sais pas trop. Je me demande qui sera professeur des Défenses contre les forces du mal…

J'ai un sourire rêveur.

\- Avec un peu de chances, Remus sera de retour.

\- Remus est pris et il a déjà été professeur, fait remarquer George.

\- Alors Tonks, c'est encore mieux ! je m'exclame. Et je sais qu'il est pris. Et ils sont terriblement bien ensembles.

\- Ils se sont mariés, m'annonce George.

\- Quoi ?! Ils n'ont rien dit !

\- Maman et Papa étaient invités, mais c'était très petit, très intime, très discret.

Je suis heureuse pour eux, je suis heureuse pour Bill et Fleur. Il y a quelques semaines, George et moi étions couchés dans mon lit et on avait vaguement évoqué l'idée du mariage en général. Si tout les deux on était d'accord que le mariage « officialisait » les choses, il n'était pas nécessaire. Je vis encore chez mon père, je n'ai pas envie de me marier, j'ai envie de profiter des miettes restantes de ma jeunesse, de mon adolescence, de m'accrocher à ces moments qui seront trop vites de simples souvenirs.

\- Je suis heureuse pour eux, je souris.

Je sais aussi que ces célébrations font du bien à tout le monde, pas seulement aux mariés.

\- Tu es sûre que Poudlard sera aussi… sécurisé ?

C'est Papa qui a posé la question, la voix tendue par l'appréhension.

\- Non.. je suis même sûre que Poudlard ne le sera pas. Et j'ai pensé à rester ici, à Londres… mais je serais encore moins à l'abris. Et je veux aller au château, je veux protéger les plus jeunes qui n'auront pas la chance à avoir une première année à Poudlard vide de dangers.

\- Tu ne peux pas protéger le monde entier, soupire mon père.

Je sers le thé, George me regarde et ne dit rien, je sais qu'il est d'accord avec mon père. Une fois le thé servi, je relève la tête et souris à Papa.

\- Non, je sais. Mais je mourrais de culpabilité si je restais ici sans même essayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**** Oubliette**

**Bonsoir !**

**Un chapitre pas hyper fun pour ce soir. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews! Ca me fait trop plaisir!**

* * *

Rita Skeeter a publié un terrible article sur Dumbledore. Hermione m'en a parlé, elle m'a envoyé un texto enragé sur Skeeter, regrettant de ne pas avoir écrasé ce cafard quand elle en avait l'occasion. Même Ron n'a pas donné des envies de meurtre de la sorte à Hermignonne.

Du coup, je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer la gazette une fois qu'elle l'avait finis, hors de question que je donne de l'argent à ce torchon. L'interview de Skeeter mentionne un livre qui devrait être publié bientôt, j'espère que quelqu'un que je connais l'achètera que je le lise.

Encore une fois : plutôt finir aux côtés des mangemorts plutôt que donner de l'argent à ce monstre.

\- Cette idiote, je soupire en lançant le journal au fond de la pièce.

\- Qui ça ? demande distraitement Sherlock en poursuivant son expérience.

\- Une journaliste, répond Papa.

Rosamund fait la sieste dans mon ancienne chambre.

\- Tous les journalistes sont des idiots, réplique sagement Sherlock.

\- Celle-ci est une imbécile de premier ordre, je grogne en me levant. Elle va faire une biographie de Dumbledore qui va soit disant dire la vérité. Ok Albus n'était certainement pas le mec le plus clean du monde, je veux bien l'entendre ! Mais salir sa réputation maintenant ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas publiée la biographie de son vivant ?!

Je pousse un soupire exaspéré.

\- Le monde sorcier est au bord de l'implosion et cette idiote publie des ragots !

\- Une journaliste, renchérit Sherlock.

Je me tourne vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont fait avec toi, ils ont fait de toi le méchant. Mais Skeeter ne peut pas encore faire de Dumbledore le méchant, elle doit d'abord semer le doute à propos de Dumbledore et ensuite, quand les gens douteront, elle pourra sous entendre que c'est de lui qu'il faut se méfier. Et Dumbledore est puissant, mystérieux… ça va être facile de le tourner en méchant.

\- Sherlock me regarde, avec un léger sourire puis se tourne vers Papa qui s'approche et embrasse ma tempe avec douceur.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien sans nous, souffle Papa.

Excusez moi mais ça fait six ans que je m'en sors très bien sans vous.

Bon, je garde ça pour moi et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait quand nous sommes tous dans une merde catastrophique.

J'attrape une pomme et prends une bouchée avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai discuté avec Fol Œil, il m'a assuré que quelqu'un de l'Ordre viendra surveiller Baker Street tout le temps. En échange, Papa, tu dois revenir vivre ici.

Papa s'apprête à discuter, fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était soit ça soit vous déménagiez tous les deux et Mrs Hudson se serait retrouvée sans protection.

La bouche de Papa se ferme aussitôt.

\- Et Mycroft ? demande Sherlock l'air de rien.

\- Mycroft est un sorcier, Fol Œil m'a dit que la maison de Mycroft est « au moins » aussi sécurisée que la sienne. Il aura une protection lors de ses apparitions publiques et c'est tout. De toute façon, il aurait refusé plus que ça.

Sherlock hoche la tête.

\- Quant à moi, peu importe, je serais à Poudlard, disponible pour les mangemorts, je doute qu'ils viennent vous voir mais ils pourraient le faire. Je suis proche de Potter.

\- Que proposes-tu ? me demande Papa.

Je prends une grande inspiration et leur tourne le dos, allant gratter la tête de Voldy qui dort paisiblement sur le canapé.

\- Je vais vous laisser Voldy. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit utilisé comme moyen de pression.

\- Elizabeth, insiste Sherlock. Que proposes-tu ?

Je souris doucement, regardant droit devant moi, par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser leur regard, pas envie d'y lire la trahison.

\- Vous n'allez pas aimer.

\- Elizabeth, répète Sherlock.

\- Hermione et moi on a discuté beaucoup pour savoir ce qui serait le plus idéal pour protéger notre famille. La solution que nous avons trouvé est sans doute celle qui va vous déranger le plus. Hermione ne va pas prévenir ses parents, elle va juste le faire. Personnellement j'ai décidé de vous en parler, je sais que vous allez refuser mais à la fin … vous n'aurez pas le choix.

Je me tourne vers eux, baguette dans une main, et ma pomme dans l'autre.

\- Je vais vous lancer un sort d'amnésie. Je vais m'effacer de votre mémoire, Hermione va également modifier celle de ses parents. J'y ai pensé mais je doute que Sherlock soit heureux ailleurs qu'en enquête, j'ai juste décidé de me faire disparaître de votre vie. Je ne vais pas toucher la mémoire de Rosamund, elle est trop jeune et j'ai peur qu'il y ait des conséquences. Je ne vais pas toucher celle de Mycroft, il est extrêmement en danger avec ou sans moi et… si il se passe quelque chose, il sera celui qui lèvera le sort.

Allez savoir comment j'ai réussi à convaincre Mycroft Holmes de faire une chose pareille. Je suis allée le voir après des jours et des jours de discussions intérieures. Je lui exposé mon plan, il a remarqué quelques incohérences que j'ai maladroitement comblée mais il s'est contenté de ça. Ce qui m'a convaincu un peu plus que c'était la bonne solution.

Sherlock a cessé son expérience, il est debout près de la table dans la cuisine, son tablier attaché, ses lunettes de protection relevées sur ses boucles brunes, il me regarde, bouche entrouverte mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Papa est sur son fauteuil, yeux écarquillés. Il porte un de ses vieux pull, un dont les motifs sont pratiquement effacés. Ses poings sont serrés, posés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. John Watson semble incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, pour une fois.

\- Je sais que vous êtes contre, je sais que vous allez discuter mais au fond, vous savez que c'est la meilleure solution. Surtout toi, Sherlock, je dis avec une pointe de reproche en levant les yeux vers lui. Vous savez pourquoi je fais ça.

\- C'est stupide, réplique Sherlock d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, je réponds avec un sourire doux en sa direction.

\- Nous sommes déjà en danger, Elizabeth. Comme Mycroft, et lui tu l'épargnes.

\- Les dangers moldus auxquels vous êtes exposés, vous savez les gérer. Les dangers sorciers sont principalement liés au fait que vous êtes ma famille.

\- Même si nous nous en souvenons plus, nous faisons partie de ta famille. Le fait de t'oublier n'empêche pas que les mangemorts pourraient venir, proteste Papa.

\- Je sais.

Je commence à m'agacer, je termine ma pomme rapidement puis poursuis :

\- Mais je vous connais. Si vous ne savez pas qui je suis, où je suis et comment je vais, aucun de vous deux ne sera prêt à se mettre en danger pour rien.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des idiots, soupire Sherlock.

Je relève un sourcil et les regard un à un.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr « Monsieur-Fait-Presque-Une-Overdose-Parce-Que-Mon-Ami-Est-Triste » et « Monsieur-Tue-Quelqu'un-Pour-Sauver-Mon-Colocataire-Que-Je-Connais-Depuis-Deux-Jours » ?

Ils regardent ailleurs, Papa rougit légèrement.

\- Savoir que j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger m'allégera l'esprit. Je ne peux pas empêcher un sort de vous tuer mais je peux au moins faire en sorte que vous n'irez pas à la rencontre de la baguette. Et si des mangemorts décident, qui sait, de se contenter de l'occlumancie pour voir vos souvenirs, ils verront que vous ne savez rien.

Je vais jeter mon trognon puis m'assoit face à Papa, dans le fauteuil de Sherlock. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, lasse et fatiguée.

\- Et je ne pouvais pas partir sans un au revoir. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous avoir prévenu.

\- Et Mrs Hudson, Molly et Lestrade ? demande sombrement Sherlock sans me regarder.

\- J'ai posté des lettres avec des explications. Ils feront comme si rien n'était. Je ne peux pas m'effacer de la mémoire de tout le monde…

Je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde non plus. J'ai choisis qui étaient mes priorités. Je me suis torturée l'esprit, j'ai dû tortillé mon cerveau pour finalement accepter la triste vérité : je devais faire des choix. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

\- Quand est-ce prévu ce sort ?

\- Le jour où je vous en parle…, j'annonce avec douceur.

Sherlock redresse la tête et Papa a un spasme, manquant de se relever d'un bond.

\- La plupart des mes affaires sont chez Fred et George. Dans trois jours nous allons chercher Harry et ensuite c'est le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

\- Donc c'est tout ? s'énerve Papa. Tu nous préviens et nous t'oublions ! C'est finis ?!

\- Papa… je serais celle qui vivra avec le fait que les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ont oublié mon existence.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne décide d'entendre la jolie déclaration que je viens de leur faire.

\- Et nous serons ceux qui devront vivre avec le fait que nous n'avons rien pu faire si tu venais à mourir, réplique froidement Sherlock.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire, j'insiste. Et c'est exactement à cause du fait que vous pensez que c'est le cas que je dois vous lancer ce sort.

Papa se lève d'un bond et me tourne le dos, poings serrés, épaules crispées. Sherlock le suit du regard avec inquiétude.

\- Papa… je souffle.

\- Combien de temps ? demande-t-il, la voix hachée par la douleur.

\- Si je le savais….

Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux rouges mais secs.

\- Je te donne un an. Promets moi qu'après un an, guerre finie ou pas tu viendras lever le sort.

\- Papa….

\- Promets le moi, Elizabeth, insiste-t-il. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme si avoir un père n'était qu'un accessoire. Je suis là, je suis là pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je ravale mes larmes, ferme les yeux une seconde puis hoche la tête, articulant avec difficulté :

\- Je te le promets.

Il s'avance vers moi, prenant mon visage dans ses mains m'observant longuement, comme si il essayait de mémoriser les traits de mon visage, puis me serre de toute ses forces contre lui. J'entends un sanglot dans mon cou et je blottis mon nez dans son épaule, résistant de toutes mes forces contre les larmes.

Sherlock regarde le sol, comme si il ne nous voyait pas. Il a les yeux secs et le visage fermé mais je vois qu'il ne va pas bien.

\- Je reviendrais le plus vite possible Papa, je lui souffle à l'oreille. Je ne fais pas ça de bon cœur.

Papa se recule, essuyant ses yeux et a un sourire triste. Il caresse doucement ma joue et embrasse mon front.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois que tu dois te battre contre le monde tout entier par toi-même mais tu trompes Elizabeth.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai appris à la meilleure école je réponds en jetant un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui regarde mon sourire sans y répondre.

Je m'approche de Sherlock avec un sourire, il me regarde, toujours impassible. Il sort de la cuisine un instant et me tend son écharpe bleue, avant d'étirer lentement ses lèvres dans un sourire doux.

\- Comment les gens reconnaîtront mon héritière sans l'écharpe ? demande-t-il.

Je la prends, la serrant contre moi avant de rétorquer :

\- Je pensais que c'était grâce au chapeau que les gens te reconnaissaient.

Papa rit doucement derrière moi. Sherlock me prend dans ses bras, son menton atterrit sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher le moindre poil de Voldy.

\- Je vais oublier cette interdiction, répond-il d'un ton mauvais.

Je me recule et les regarde, je leurs souris, et vais voir Rosamund qui dort paisiblement. J'embrasse son front avec toute la douceur du monde.

\- Je reviendrais, je promets en observant ses boucles brunes, ses joues pleines et son petit poing serré dans son sommeil.

Je retourne au salon, caresse Voldy une dernière fois et sors ma baguette.

\- _Oubliettes_, je souffle en sentant ma voix se brisée sous la douleur.

Les regards de Papa et Sherlock semblent se voiler. Je transplane et atterris dans le salon des jumeaux où je tombe au sol en fondant en larmes.

* * *

**EW : Hey mais c'est fun tout ça**

**AP : Ah, excuse moi j'avais pas compris que la septième année se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur**

**JW : Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous rendre AMNESIQUE**

**EW : Ce n'est pas exactement ça !**

**SH : Si jamais mes compétences intellectuelles...**

**EW : Quelles compétences intellectuelles ?**

**SH : Hahahahahahah très drôle **

**EW : tu comprends l'humour, toi maintenant?**

**JW : Tu t'éloignes du sujet de conversation .**

**EW : T'as trop bonne mémoire pour un mec que je viens d'oublieté. **

**AP : Vous me fatiguez, je vais étudier.**

**EW : :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : les 7 Potter**

**Voilà un chapitre que j'appréhendais beaucoup écrire, on touche vraiment aux moments dont tout le monde se souvient et je veux faire un minimum honneur aux scènes "classiques" de Harry Potter.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! Oubliez pas que les reviews sont mon seul ""revenu""!**

* * *

Quand je suis arrivée chez les jumeaux, ils travaillaient encore. Ils m'ont trouvé en soirée, endormie dans le canapé, l'écharpe de Sherlock contre moi. J'ai brièvement expliqué comment s'étaient déroulés les aurevoirs mais n'ai pas élaboré.

J'évite de trop sortir quand ils travaillent, ce serait idiot de me mettre en danger pour rien. Mais tout les midis je vais au Chaudron Baveur manger quelque chose et profiter du faible réseau pour prendre des nouvelles de Sherlock et Papa. Rien de très intéressant dans les médias, c'est plutôt bon signe. C'est moi qui prépare à manger pour les jumeaux, je m'ennuie de la journée et il faut bien que je fasse passer le temps. De toute façon, on ne reste pas longtemps dans leur appartement, on va récupérer Harry et ensuite on va passer notre temps au Terrier pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux venir ? me demande George pour la énième fois.

\- Venir où ? je demande, pleine de sarcasme. Oh oui, c'est juste : venir m'assurer que l'un de mes meilleur ami arrive sain et sauf au Terrier. Oui. Je viens.

\- Fleur n'était pas contente de donner sa place, s'amuse Fred.

\- Tant pis pour Fleur, je sais qu'elle est très reconnaissante que Harry ait sauvé sa petite sœur mais mon amitié avec Potter est un plus profonde que ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit George.

\- Que j'ai plus souvent envie de le tuer que de le remercier.

Les jumeaux échangent un sourire et nous transplanons. Nous arrivons devant Privet Drive, je lance un sourire goguenard à George.

\- Dommage qu'on ait pas croisé Dudley…. Il a le béguin pour moi, tu sais ?

\- Il ne t'a pas vue depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça, répond George avec sagesse.

Je voulais lui donner un coup de coude mais un cri m'interrompt.

\- Elizabeth !

Je souris à Hermione, en compagnie de Ron et la rejoins à grands pas, les prenant tous les deux dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers Hermione.

\- Cela s'est bien passé… avec tes parents ?

Je doute qu'elle en ait parlé à beaucoup de monde et j'aimerais moi-même gardé ça pour moi. Hermione perd son sourire une seconde pour le retrouver bien vite, mal assurée, et hoche la tête.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Oui, je souris. Ça a été.

Les autres arrivent rapidement, le plan a été mis au point parmi les membres de l'Ordre, ce sont les jumeaux qui m'ont tenu au courant, j'ai contacté Fol Œil moi-même pour le supplier de me laisser être de la partie.

Harry ouvre la porte et nous regarde, un peu surpris.

\- Que faites-vous tous là ?

\- Contente de te voir aussi, Potter, je réponds, grinçante.

\- Changement de programme, grogne Fol Œil. Rentrons.

Entrant dans la maison, je me tourne vers Tonks et Lupin.

\- Mes félicitations. Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? me sourit Tonks.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour te pardonner, je réponds pince sans rire.

George me rejoint, prenant ma main. Je sais qu'il est inquiet, mais il sait que je le suis aussi. Je suis pairée avec Bill et je pense que ça le rassure. Je serre doucement sa main dans la mienne et pose ma joue contre son épaule. J'aperçois Kingslkey, je lui souris.

\- Comment va Mycroft ?

\- Très bien, soupire-t-il.

Mycroft lui fait la misère.

Je profite que l'on soit du côté moldu, sortant mon téléphone et lui envoyant un rapide message :

_« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas adepte des grandes déclarations ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous comptez pour moi au même titre que Sherlock. Merci, Mycroft. EW »_

Fol Œil explique la situation à Harry, Pius Thicknesse qui a changé de camp et les problèmes avec le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas utilisé de portoloin et que Potter est connecté à cause de la Trace. Puis Fol Œil annonce le plan des 7 Potter.

\- Non ! s'exclame Harry. Je ne vais pas laisser six personnes…

Roulement d'yeux général, Hermione et Ron ripostent et Fred remarque :

\- Oh, tu sais Harry, personne ici n'en a très envie. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal et que nous soyons tous condamné à rester à jamais des petits imbéciles binoclards et maigrichons.

George et moi sourions. Pas Harry.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas y arriver si je ne coopère pas.

\- Ah oui, remarque George avec sarcasme. Ça va ruiner notre plan. Ce sera impossible de récupérer tes cheveux si tu ne coopères pas.

\- Potter, nous sommes 13, on peut tous utiliser la magie, je fais remarquer avec une moue. De plus, nous nous mettons en danger de la même façon que tu te mets en danger pour les gens auxquels tu tiens depuis tes 11 ans.

Harry tourne la tête vers moi, je continue sur le même ton lassé :

\- Peu importe quand nous le faisons, ce sera dangereux. Aujourd'hui moins qu'un autre jour. Quoiqu'il en soit nous avons tous décidé, avec plaisir, de t'aider à t'en aller alors épargne nous et donne tes cheveux sans discuter.

\- Allons-y Potter ! aboie Fol Œil.

\- Toujours en délicatesse, je marmonne.

Fol Œil tourne son œil magique vers moi et je soutiens le regard.

Tu penses que tu m'impressionnes Nick Fury ?

Je te prends quand tu veux.

Harry donne une mèche de cheveux avec mauvaise humeur et la fait tomber dans le polynectar. La potion bulle et s'épaissit avant de prendre une couleur dorée, claire et brillante.

\- Les Potter, appela Maugrey.

Les jumeaux, Hermione, Ron, et moi nous avançons. Maugrey attrape Mondigus Fletcher qu'il place près de moi. Je baisse les yeux vers le petit homme et renifle avec dédain. Jamais pu le blairer. Je renifle avec arrogance et nous prenons tous une gorgée de polynectar.

C'est désagréable, pas vraiment douloureux mais franchement pas une partie de plaisir. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Quel plaisir de les avoir aussi court. Ca fait bizarre mais ce n'est franchement pas désagréable. Je ne vois pas grand-chose.

\- Les lunettes, appela Maugrey.

Je prends la paire qu'il me tend à l'aveuglette et souris en coin.

\- Tu ne vois franchement rien Potter.

\- Elizabeth ? m'appelle un Harry.

Je me tourne et constate que c'est George (je reconnais les fringues), il a un sourire séducteur qui est TERRIBLEMENT bizarre de voir sur le visage de Harry et m'attrape par la taille. J'éclate de rire.

\- Non George !

Harry nous regarde du coin de l'œil - un air horrifié sur le visage - et je ris de plus belle, me dégageant des bras de George qui me fait un sourire.

\- Au moins je sais que tu ne me tromperas pas avec Harry.

\- Mets les lunettes et on en reparle, je souris en coin.

\- Arrêtez, gémit Harry, visiblement dégoûté.

Les Potter vont enfiler les vêtements pour qu'on se ressemble tous. C'est vraiment perturbant. Alors que j'en suis un, je n'ose même pas imaginé pour ceux qui nous regardent.

\- Bon. Vous partirez dans cet ordre, Mondingus avec moi sur un balais. Arthur et Fred..

\- Moi c'est George, grogne le Harry à ma droite. Tu ne me reconnais plus ?

\- Je sais que c'est toi, Fred, je réponds fermement.

Le Harry se tourne vers moi, surpris.

\- Peu importe ! grogne Fol Œil. George, avec Remus sur un balais.

Je souris, rassurée.

\- Elizabeth, avec Bill Weasley, sombral.

Je me dirige vers Bill, George attrape ma main qu'il serre doucement, je lui souris et rejoins Bill.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête ? Depuis longtemps, je marmonne.

Une colère sourde m'anime depuis la mort de Dumbledore, un désir de justice qui ne m'avait plus habité depuis que j'ai rencontré Sirius, un désir de vengeance aussi je dois l'avouer. Je suis prête à en découdre et un peu plus encore.

Bill m'aide à monter sur le sombral. Depuis la bataille de sixième année, je vois ceux-ci. Je caresse le flanc de la bête avant de me hisser derrière Bill, j'ai l'arme que mon père m'avait donné juste avant mon départ pour le Maroc et ma baguette dans la poche de mon sweatshirt.

\- Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey. On se retrouve au terrier dans une heure environs. Attention, à trois. Un…. Deux…. TROIS.

Nous nous envolons et partons tous dans des directions différentes. À peine nous nous sommes éloignés de Privet Drive que des silhouettes encapuchonnées nous rejoignent.

\- Comment savaient-ils ? j'articule entre mes dents serrées, sortant ma baguette.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclame Bill.

Les premiers sorts commencent à fuser, je pointe ma baguette dans leur direction, lançant des sorts de défense et les attaquant, je serre les dents et détourne le regard quand je vois des mangemorts tombant de leur balais. Bill maîtrise le sombral, faisant faire à celui-ci tournants secs et virages serrés.

Bill lance des sorts qui ne me disent rien, maîtrisant les mangemorts avec prouesse. Je me contente des bons vieux stupéfix et experilliarmus, vu l'altitude à laquelle nous sommes, ceux-ci sont fatals de toute façon.

\- Elizabeth tu ne vas pas combattre des mangemorts avec ce genre de sortilèges !

\- Je pourrais utiliser mon browning mais quelque chose me dit que ce serait pas du jeu ! je réponds en lançant un morsmodre sur un mangemort qui crie de douleur.

\- Ton quoi ? demande Bill dans un cri.

Je ne réponds pas, concentrée sur les sorts que je lance, concentrée à éviter ceux qui me sont lancés. De la sueur perle sur mon front, je suis hors d'haleine et je ne suis qu'enchantée de ne pas avoir mes cheveux épais à devoir supporter en plus.

J'entends des cris de panique à proximité, je tourne la tête et aperçoit Fol Œil et Mondingus Fletcher eux même encerclés de mangemorts. Une silhouette s'amène, volant comme sur un espèce de nuage de fumée. Je me crispe totalement. C'est lui.

Voldemort.

Il s'approche de Mondingus et Fol Œil, mon regard est figé sur eux. Je m'accroche un peu plus à Bill, murmurant :

\- Non…

Bill semble tétanisé lui aussi. Mondingus, dans la panique, transplane et le sortilège que lance Voldemort percute Fol Œil en plein fouet, le faisant tomber. Voldemort se tourne vers nous mais semble appelé ailleurs, disparaissant simplement. Le simple regard féroce et froid qu'il nous a lancé me donne envie de sauter du sombrals pour fuir.

Je veux supplier Bill d'aller chercher Fol Œil, d'au moins récupérer son corps, sa baguette, quelque chose. De ne pas l'abandonner là. De ne pas le laisser seul. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes toujours poursuivis par ces mangemorts. Bill fait accélérer ce pauvre sombral, je respire un bon coup et me tourne vers l'arrière, lançant des sorts de plus en plus agressif. Je lance des incendios sur les balais, lançant des mosmordre sur les mangemorts et des stupéfix alors qu'ils sont en pleins vols.

J'aimerais que tous finissent en prison, que tous obtiennent ce qu'ils méritent pour ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire, mais je sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- On y est presque Elizabeth !

Je ne réponds même pas mais nous franchissons un espèce de bouclier de protection, les mangemorts sont coincés derrière celui-ci.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Ma tante Muriel, me dit Bill.

Je me laisse tomber sur la terre ferme, les jambes tremblantes, je serre les dents, sentant mes yeux se mouiller et ravale mes larmes.

\- Fol Œil, je souffle.

\- Il est mort, Elizabeth. Il ne peut pas avoir survivre une chute pareille.

\- Je sais, je soupire.

Fol Œil savait que Voldemort irait voir l'auror le plus… expérimenté, il savait que les gardes du corps étaient le plus en danger.

\- Son corps.. on doit le retrouver.

\- Il faut d'abord retrouver les autres, me dit-il avec douceur, m'aidant à me relever.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Bill a bien guérit depuis sa morsure, son visage est parsemé de griffes et traces de combat mais avec ses cheveux longs et sa boucle d'oreille, ça complimente son look de bad boy.

\- Allons voir ma tante, elle est presque aussi redoutable que les mangemorts.

* * *

**EW : vraiment tes chapitres sont joyeux**

**AP : I don't make the rules ok ? Je lis juste ce que JK écrit**

**EW : Ouais mais tu pourrais enjoliver les choses **

**GW : Détends toi, El', au moins on est pas blessé ?**

**AP : **

**EW : ?**

**AP : J'ai rien dis**

**EW : ton silence en dit trop... ou pas assez...**

**AP : Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est tout.**

**GW : On va être blesser ?**

**AP : OMG Elizabeth va rencontrer la Tante Muriel !**

**EW : Je te hais **

**AP : 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Saint-George**

**Désolé de décevoir certain.e.s avec la rencontre avec la Tante Muriel mais j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même :/ J'espère que vos examens/partiels se sont bien passés!**

* * *

J'ai rencontré la Tante Muriel sous forme de Harry et je n'ai pas voulu me présenter, j'ai simplement hoché la tête et ai fais semblant d'être à moitié sourde quand elle engueulait Bill d'être arrivé si tard. J'ai entendu les commentaires qu'elle faisait sur « cette personne malpolie et définitivement idiote qui refuse de me répondre » et ai souris débilement pendant les longues cinq minutes que nous avons passé avec elle. Elle a à peine tilté quand elle a appris pour la mort de Maugrey, soupirant simplement. La Tante Muriel était plus inquiète que nous ayons manqué notre portoloin, Bill et moi avons décidé de reprendre le sombral.

Je monte derrière Bill, posant mes mains sur sa taille et nous nous envolons, tous les deux trop assommés par la mort de Fol Œil pour être d'humeur bavarde. La route jusqu'au Terrier est courte, nous arrivons sans problème et dés que nous posons un pied à terre, Fleur se jette sur Bill.

\- Tu vas bien !

Bill répond brièvement à son étreinte, saluant Mrs Weasley qui approche. En arrivant dans l'entrée, je serre les dents.

\- Fol Œil est mort, j'annonce sans regarder qui que ce soit.

\- Nous l'avons vu, confirme Bill.

Après quelques secondes, je finis par lever les yeux vers les membres de l'Ordre.

Je constate que tout le monde à l'air d'aller bien, les jumeaux et Ginny ne sont pas là, je suppose qu'ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté. Mondingus n'est pas revenu. Bill explique ce qu'il s'est passé. J'essuie mes yeux avec les manches du sweat un peu trop large pour moi. Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches, serrant ma baguette dans mes doigts, rassurée.

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle Mrs Weasley. Tu devrais aller voir George.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers elle.

\- Je ?... Quoi ?... D'accord.

Je vais dans le salon et trouve George couché sur le canapé, Fred et Ginny assis à côté.

\- Elizabeth, me sourit-il faiblement. J'étais inquiet...

Je ne réponds pas, les yeux fixés sur le trou béant où devrait se trouver son oreille droite, ses cheveux sont pleins de sangs et collés à son crâne. Je le regarde horrifié et fais lentement volte face, me tournant vers Remus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? j'articule d'une voix grondant de colère, une voix que je réserve à Papa et Sherlock quand ils font des conneries.

\- C'est Rogue… son capuchon est tombé et je….

Je suis tellement en colère que j'ai peur de faire exploser quelque chose, j'inspire profondément trois fois, fermant les yeux. Le silence est lourd, tout le monde me regarde.

\- Vous.. vous.. n'avez rien pu faire ? j'arrive à demander d'une voix déformée par la colère.

\- Elizabeth j'ai simplement pu le maintenir sur le balais…

\- Vous étiez professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous êtes membre de l'Ordre depuis près de 17 ans et vous n'avez rien pu faire ? je répète sourdement.

\- Elizabeth, il est en vie, me fait remarquer Mr Weasley avec toute la douceur du monde.

\- Si le sort avait été deux centimètres plus loin ça aurait sa tête et pas une oreille, je réponds, glaciale.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, réplique Remus, beaucoup plus froid lui aussi. Nous avons été trahis, c'est Rogue qui a lancé le sort. Qui me dit que tu es la vraie Elizabeth ?

\- Je vous ai parlé de l'innocence de Sirius quand il est entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Qui me dit que vous êtes le vrai Remus ? je crache du tac au tac, le fusillant du regard.

\- Sirius et moi vous avons surpris avec George sur les escaliers de Square Grimmaud.

Nous sommes nez à nez, le visage déformé par la colère, Mr Weasley me tire doucement en arrière.

\- Elizabeth, me souffle-t-il. George va bien. La colère que tu ressens est destinée à Rogue, pas Remus.

Je serre les dents et marmonne des excuses sans même regarder Remus. Je rejoins George et m'agenouille près de lui, caressant doucement sa joue.

\- J'aime bien quand tu fais des scènes, sourit-il, les yeux mis clos.

\- Maintenant tout le monde pourra vous différencier, j'ai perdu mon super pouvoir je soupire.

George sourit et Fred rit derrière moi.

\- Je suis officiellement le plus beau, dit Fred.

\- Ça donne un côté bad boy Van Gogh l'oreille en moins, je réponds avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Mrs Weasley sert un verre de whisky pur feu à tout le monde. Nous buvons tous à la santé de Maugrey.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, annonce Harry.

Il va pas commencer.

Harry recommence le discours du héros incompris qui met tout le monde en danger, les autres essayent de le convaincre rationnellement mais franchement ça ne le convainc pas. Harry s'énerve, s'écriant qu'il sait que ce n'est pas ce que Maugrey aurait voulu.

Une partie de moi veut le raisonner mais le reste de moi veut simplement caresser les cheveux de George jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.

Harry va faire un tour, c'est encore la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je vais bien, Elizabeth. Et vous ? Ca a été ? me demande George, perdant son sourire.

\- Je pense avoir tuer des gens, mais sinon ça va.

J'aurais aimé avoir mon père à mes côtés, lui demander comment il a fait pour surmonter ça. Vais-je devoir, moi aussi, me trouver un colocataire sociopathe pour me sortir du stress post traumatique ? J'espère que non.

\- C'est ça la guerre, soupire Fred.

\- Mondingus est un lâche, j'articule entre mes dents.

\- Il a eu peur, essaye de m'expliquer Ginny.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est un lâche. On avait tous peur.

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle Remus.

Je me lève et me tourne vers lui. Nous allons dans la cuisine un peu à l'écart.

\- Elizabeth, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Je pince les lèvres, je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon père en voulait à Sherlock pour Mary... mais je me souviens surtout à quel point il avait été injuste de le faire.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé de m'être emportée.. le choc, j'explique sans vraiment le regarder.

\- Nous avons été trahis, soupire Remus.

\- C'est Mondingus, j'en suis sûre, je marmonne.

\- Non. Mondingus n'est pas la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance mais il ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je lève les yeux vers Remus, il a une expression un peu perturbée et me répond comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Et bien… Mondingus est très redevable envers Dumbledore et il n'oserait jamais..

\- Dumbledore est mort, Remus, et avec lui le sentiment général de protection, c'était Dumbledore qui limitait un minimum Voldemort.

\- Elizabeth je ne…

\- Les membres de l'Ordre sont animés par soit, leur affection envers Harry, soit leur envie d'un monde meilleur, soit les deux. Pas Mondingus, il est un opportuniste qui se fiche royalement de notre cause. Si quelqu'un nous a trahis, c'est lui.

\- Mais tu étais sûre que Rogue était de notre côté, marmonne froidement Harry derrière moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et arque un sourcil.

\- Rogue était animé par quoi ? Son affection envers moi ? raille Harry.

Envers ta mère, idiot.

\- Et ne me fais pas croire que tu faisais confiance à Dumbledore, Elizabeth, me fait Harry. Tu n'es pas Hagrid, tu n'avais pas une confiance aveugle.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je donne rarement une confiance aveugle, je réponds sur le même ton. Je pense que la rédemption et la culpabilité sont de meilleures motivations plutôt que le fait de devoir une dette envers Dumbledore. Mondingus est un sang mêlé de famille mineure, il peut continuer à vendre ses petites conneries sans avoir le même problème.

Harry pince les lèvres et soutient mon regard. Je roule des yeux et croise les bras.

\- Tu sais, Harry, je suis agacée par ton petit numéro du « je vous mets en danger je dois m'en aller ».

Je continue avant qu'il n'ait le temps de m'interrompre :

\- Je suis agacée parce que je comprends. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la culpabilité et le sens de devoir que tu ressens. Mais je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu comprennes qu'on ne fait pas ça pour toi. On fait ça pour nous, pour notre futur, pour nos futurs enfants et pour nos familles. Il s'avère juste que tu fais partie du lot. Mais arrête avec ce foutu complexe de super héros, tout n'est pas à propos de toi.

Je tapote son épaule avec condescendance, lui offrant un petit sourire et rejoins George.

Bill, Remus, Arthur et Kingskley se mettent en route pour aller chercher le corps de Maugrey. Je ne me propose même pas, je sais qu'on va me dire non et je n'ai de toute façon pas envie, je veux rester avec George.

Mrs Weasley nettoie la plaie pendant que George grimace de douleur. Je m'accroupis lentement et caresse doucement ses cheveux. Mrs Weasley et moi échangeons un regard, en silence nous comprenons l'inquiétude de l'autre. Mrs Weasley pose la main sur mon épaule et la serre doucement, me faisant un sourire compatissant.

Sur le fauteuil, Fred est assoupis, Ginny est montée dormir dans sa chambre. J'inspire doucement.

\- Mrs Weasley, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir avec George, ici.

\- Non, je comprends, dit-elle avec douceur. Je vais mettre un bandage pour la nuit, il faudra nettoyer la plaie demain mais ça devrait aller pour cette nuit.

Une fois qu'elle termine tout ça et monte se coucher, je m'assois au bord du canapé. George ouvre les yeux et prend ma main.

\- J'ai peut être une oreille en moins mais tu es celle qui avais manqué son portoloin, reproche-t-il, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

\- Je sais, je soupire. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que notre quotidien est désormais de vivre aux rythmes des incertitudes et de l'angoisse qui les accompagneront.

George hoche doucement la tête, serrant ma main.

\- Si tu meurs Elizabeth…

\- Tu devras me pleurer pendant un an, ensuite tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre et tu lui parles constamment de ton premier grand amour, je souris en coin.

\- Tu es clémente, s'amuse-t-il. Tu as interdiction de retrouver qui que ce soit.

\- Pas même Dubois ? Il était là avant…

\- Mmh… Non. Fred alors, vous me pleurerez tous les deux.

\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir, grogne Fred d'une voix ensommeillée, se mettant sur le côté pour plus de confort.

George et moi échangeons un sourire et je me penche pour embrasser son front.

\- Heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- J'imagine que désormais tu ne soutiens plus Rogue.

\- À vrai dire, il avait perdu mon soutient quand il avait tué Dumbledore mais c'est sûr qu'un coup pareil n'arrange pas son cas, je souris.

Je me lève et réponds à son regard déçu :

\- Ta mère a été très compréhensive mais je ne pense pas qu'elle veut nous retrouver demain matin endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est vrai, admet-il.

Je vais dans l'autre fauteuil, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une position un tantinet confortable. Bien que je sois morte de fatigue, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, je suis aussi animée par des émotions que j'aurais bien besoin d'évacuer, mais je doute que ce soit le moment pour un jogging.

Fred n'a pas l'air endormis profondément non plus, régulièrement il ouvre un œil qu'il pose sur George. Fred ne sourit pas, il a perdu son habituelle lueur espiègle, il regarde son frère avec un certain sérieux. Quand il croise mon regard, je ferme aussitôt les yeux, me sentant coupable d'avoir été témoin d'un moment qui ne concerne que Fred et George.

Je me sens toujours un peu privilégiée d'être l'une des seule (avec Ginny) qui trouve une certaine place de leur duo mais je ne peux qu'imaginer la profondeur et la complexité de leur relation.

Je parviens à trouver une certaine forme de sommeil, même si j'y trouve peu de repos, mes rêves sont animés par des flashs de lumières et des silhouettes sombres.

* * *

**EW : ah WAOW super fun**

**AP : Elizabeth je ne peux rien faire c'est l'histoire...**

**GW : Bah elle est nulle l'histoire**

**EW : EXACTEMENT**

**AP : bon bah ok j'arrête d'écrire**

**EW : OHlalala TOUJOURS LA DIVA**

**AP : .**

**GW : On demande pardon, désolé**

**AP : .**

**EW : Comment est-ce qu'on peut se faire pardonner ? **

**AP : .**

**EW : Je sais !**

**GW : AH ?**

**EW : Remuuuuus **

**AP : :)))**

**RL : Oui ?**

**EW : Elle fait la gueule**

**RL : Elle fait sa diva, encore ?**

**AP : Je me casse. BONNE NUIT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : le lendemain de soirée**

**Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai passé quelques jours à Paris avec mon Papa, j'ai d'ailleurs réalisé une vidéo sur le voyage (qui était professionnel) et j'aimerais offrir à mon Papa mille vues d'ici fin février, donc hésitez pas à aller faire un tour!**

youtu . be / 4u_pD7PixqE

(seule façon pour que le lien se poste sorry)

**Voici le chapitre !**

* * *

Le lendemain je suis réveillée par une main sur mon épaule et une tasse de thé sous mon nez, je lève les yeux vers Fleur qui me sourit avec toute la bienveillance du monde, comprenant sans doute mon inquiétude mieux que quiconque. Je prends la tasse de thé en la remerciant et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu as sans doute autre chose à faire que d'aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le petit déjeuner, je vais aller l'aider.

Je me relève mais Fleur me rassoit d'une main ferme.

\- Non, Elizabette, va voir si George n'a besoin de rien, ton rôle c'est de l'aider aujourd'hui, m'annonce-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laisse pas la place à la discussion.

Une part de moi est soulagée à l'idée de passer la journée auprès de George, j'hoche la tête et bois lentement mon thé, surveillant George qui dort à poings fermés.

Dans la cuisine, j'entends la voix endormie de Hermione et Ginny tandis qu'elles mettent la table. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche et en sors mon portable. Je manque de réconfort, j'aurais aimé pouvoir appeler Papa ou même Sherlock. Je décide donc d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Je sors dans le jardin et vais près du champs de blé, là où la réception est la meilleure. Je compose le numéro puis pose le téléphone contre mon oreille.

La sonnerie résonne plusieurs fois.

_S'il te plaît._

\- Je suis occupé, Elizabeth, claque sèchement la voix de Mycroft.

J'éloigne le téléphone le temps d'inspirer et de reprendre du poil de la bête, le simple son de sa voix me fait déjà aller mieux.

\- Fol Œil est mort. George a perdu une oreille.

Silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il n'a pas encore été prévenu, nous sommes à un point ou j'ai les infos avant Mycroft.

\- Merci de me prévenir, dit-il après une pause.

Je sens une hésitation dans sa voix mais il poursuit après quelques secondes :

\- Et toi ?

\- On l'a croisé, Mycroft. Je l'ai vu, pour de vrai. Mais plus de peur que de mal. On a été trahis.

\- Par qui ?

\- Je soupçonne Mondingus Fletcher, je soupire.

\- C'est lui, dit Mycroft d'une voix sans appel.

\- Comment pouvez vous en être sûr ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, me répond-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Je pousse un soupire fatigué et me frotte les tempes avant le demander d'une petite voix :

\- Mycroft, comment je pourrais vous contacter à Poudlard ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas, répond-il simplement.

\- Il n'y a pas de réception à Pré au Lard ?

\- Si les élèves peuvent encore y aller.

\- Bien vu. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais Minerva ne va pas nous en empêcher, si ?

On verra à ce moment-là j'imagine.

\- Sois prudente, Elizabeth, me souffle Mycroft avec une douceur que je lui ignorais.

\- Vous aussi.

Je raccroche et regarde l'horizon en retenant mes larmes, et serrant le téléphone comme si il pouvait m'offrir le réconfort d'une étreinte de mon père.

\- J'avais failli m'en acheter un, mais à part Hermione et toi, il n'y a personne que je pourrais contacter avec.

Je fais volte face et croise le sourire de Harry, qui me désigne mon téléphone d'un geste du menton.

\- J'ai toujours voulu restée impliquée dans ma vie moldue, je dis en haussant les épaules.

\- On a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler hier soir. Mise à part… ta tirade sur mon complexe de superhéros.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je soupire avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais je n'étais dans ma meilleure humeur.

Harry perd son sourire mais ne semble pas vraiment offensé. Il glisse ses mains dans ses poches

\- Je suis désolé pour George.

\- Je suis désolé pour Ginny et toi, je réplique sur le même ton.

Harry me jette un coup d'œil un peu surpris mais semble avoir pris l'habitude de mes déductions puisqu'il ne relève pas à haute voix.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, murmure-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord… je suis sans doute biaisée par ma propre situation mais si une guerre nous empêche de vivre, ça veut dire qu'on a perdu. Tu es bien la preuve que la peur et la guerre n'empêchent pas de s'aimer.

Harry hoche la tête, pas convaincu pour une mornille.

\- On m'a envoyé te chercher pour manger quelque chose.

Je grimace, mon estomac n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée.

\- Vraiment pas quelque chose qui me tente.

\- Moi non plus, mais si y'a bien quelqu'un qui me fasse plus peur que Voldemort c'est Molly, me sourit Harry.

\- C'est ça la vraie raison pour Ginny et toi, je ris en le suivant dans la cuisine.

George est assis sur une chaise en bout de table, Molly est penchée sur son oreille et change le pansement, nettoyant la plaie avec application. George perd sa grimace de douleur dés qu'il me voit entrer et me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Je te plais comme ça ?

\- Tu me plais tout le temps, je réponds avec une évidence exagérée.

Je m'assois près de lui et attrape sa main que je serre dans les miennes.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait aller mieux ? geint George en faisant la moue.

\- Je me méfie…, je marmonne en plissant les yeux.

\- Que tu nous cuisines ce soir une recette que ta grand-mère t'a appris.

\- En voilà une bonne idée ! se réjouit Molly.

\- Oh oui ce serait extraordinaire ! s'exclame Fleur.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai plus le choix, je souris sans quitter des yeux George.

Ce dernier m'offre un sourire rayonnant, ce sourire qui me convainc à chaque fois que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous irons bien.

Après avoir déjeuné, je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Quand j'entre dans la chambre que je partage avec Ginny et Hermione, celles-ci sont assis dans leur lit respectif et semblent en grande discussion.

\- Je dérange ? je souris en rangeant mes affaires.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi hier, El' ? me demande Hermione. On a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler.

\- En dehors du fait que Maugrey est mort et que j'ai tué plusieurs personnes ? Super, topissime.

\- Elizabeth c'est la guerre, c'est tuer ou être tué, remarque Ginny.

\- Et figure toi que le choix n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il ne s'agit pas des gentils ou des méchants. Je n'ai aucune compassion envers les mangemorts, mais même sans la moindre compassion, je suis contre le fait de tuer.

\- Ton père n'était pas un soldat ? me demande Ginny.

\- C'était un médecin militaire, il faisait l'inverse de tuer.

_Je pourrais briser chacun de vos os en les nommant._

Bon, elles n'ont pas besoin de le savoir ça.

\- Et donc quoi ? raille Ginny. Tu veux les sauver ?

\- Je veux qu'ils payent. Mais c'est en niant le problème de… discrimination dans le monde sorcier qu'on se retrouve dans la même situation qu'on était il y a 17 ans.

Hermione hoche lentement la tête, d'accord avec moi. Ginny se tait un instant, réfléchissant un peu avant de lancer :

\- Je dois avouer que je ne te comprends pas toujours.

\- Tant mieux, je serais ennuyeuse si c'était le cas.

Lui faisant un clin d'œil, je sors de la pièce et descends les escaliers. Au rez de chaussée, je croise Bill qui enfile ses chaussures.

Bill et Arthur sont rentrés très tôt ce matin et sont allés dormir quelques heures avant de, visiblement, repartir.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, je me crispe.

Bill soupire et me fait non de la tête.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un l'a trouvé et a pris son cadavre ?

Bill et Arthur échangent un regard épouvanté, le genre de regard qui exprime bien que c'est une possibilité tout à fait crédible.

\- On ne sait pas, Elizabeth.

\- Je peux ve…

\- Non.

C'est George qui a parlé, il est allongé dans le canapé et me regarde, mort d'inquiétude, un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

\- Je…

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire mais je sais que George n'aurait pas dit non sans bonne raison.

\- Je vais rester.

Je laisse Arthur et Bill repartir, non sans un regard interloqué dans notre direction, et rejoins George. Je m'assois sur le canapé, et prends ses jambes sur mes cuisses, regardant George en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Donne moi… quelques jours où je sais que tu vas bien, Elizabeth. On ne sait pas combien de temps ces vacances vont durer. Laisse moi profiter.

J'hoche lentement la tête.

\- Bien. Mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me retenir éternellement ?

\- Il te fallait bien un défaut, grommelle-t-il.

\- Tu pourras me masser les pieds ensuite, Elizabeth ? demande quelqu'un en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Non, Fred, je réponds en roulant des yeux.

Fred s'assoit en face de nous avec un sourire, nous regardant avant de remarquer :

\- Ça va faire trois ans. Il va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un le plus vite possible.

\- On te fera une place chez nous, sourit George.

\- Tu tiens compte de la durée de notre couple ? je susurre en souriant.

\- Tous les Noëls George me frappe jusqu'à que je lui trouve une bonne idée de cadeau pour votre « anniversaire ».

\- C'est bien son genre.

\- Tu as encore des nouvelles d'Angelina Johnson ? interroge George de la voix de celui qui sait très bien la réponse à sa question.

\- Mmh… Peut être.

J'écarquille les yeux et souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Et bah voilà ! j'approuve tout à fait !

\- Tu « approuves » ? répète Fred, ahuri.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir ramener n'importe qui sans mon avis au préalable, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Après tout, tu es mon beau-frère préféré, je remarque d'un ton doucereux.

\- Elle a pris de son père, marmonne Fred.

George me couve du regard et sourit.

\- Elle a tout à fait raison.

Je suis rapidement rappelée à l'ordre par Mrs Weasley qui me demande de vérifier si elle a tous les ingrédients pour la recette avant de me mettre au travail. Bien que ce soit une activité à laquelle je mets rarement, cuisiner m'a toujours fait du bien. Ca me permet de me faire sortir de mes idées noires et de me concentrer sur ce que font mes mains.

Cette fois, je ne suis pas vraiment concentrée sur mes mains mais plutôt sur les histoires que Molly me raconte sur les jumeaux. Je sais que mon inquiétude n'est rien comparée à la sienne, son cerveau doit être entrain de surchauffer. Elle n'a pas que George, elle a tous ses enfants, son mari et tous ses presque enfants. Je sais que Molly va s'inquiéter pour Hermione, Harry et moi. J'aimerais alléger son fardeau mais je sais aussi que rien que je pourrais dire la fera changer d'avis.

Molly prend des nouvelles de ma famille, de Rosamund, je lui montre des photos de celle-ci avec plaisir et Molly roucoule de bonheur. Je souris doucement.

Molly prend note de la recette, et grogne un peu quand je lui explique que je n'ai pas d'idée « précise » de la dose d'épice, c'est au goût et à la couleur du plat.

Quand, plus tard dans la journée, nous nous mettons tous à table, je retrouve cet atmosphère de grande famille dans lequel je trouve tant de réconfort et dans lequel je me sens bien. George semble remarquer mon état et m'attrape par le cou avant de claquer un baiser bruyant sur mes joues. Je le repousse en riant et il me sourit avec tout l'amour du monde.

\- Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

**EW : Déjà moins déprimant**

**GW : Il me manque toujours une oreille m'enfin**

**EW : Je pense pas qu'elle va repousser mon coeur**

**GW : ... Gnagnagna**

**FW : Faut toujours qu'un Holmes débarque**

**MH : Jaloux ?**

**EW : Wtf**

**FW : Je ne suis pas jaloux d'un homme qui a un nimbus 2000 dans le...**

**MW : FRED WEASLEY**

**FW : JE N AI RIEN DIS**

**MH : Mmh mmh**

**EW : M'enfin**

**AP : J'adore quand ça se bat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : l'anniversaire du survivant **

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Je sais que je suis inexcusable et je ne vais pas trouver d'excuses. Sachez simplement que j'ai de quoi vous occuper. Les chapitres vont arriver à raison de deux/trois par semaines histoire de s'occuper pendant cette quarantaine. J'ai également une fanfiction Elizabeth/Drago qui a pas mal avancée et que je peux poster si ça vous intéresse ? C'est un UA moldu. Tenez moi au jus!**

**J'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien. Je sais que cette situation peut être angoissante, croyez moi. Je peux aussi vous conseiller des vidéos/films/livres qui aident mon anxiété ? **

**Je pense très fort à vous. Même quand je ne publie pas. Je suis infiniment reconnaissante de votre fidélité et vous remercie de "récompenser" mon travail et de me motiver tous les jours un peu plus.**

**Pleins de courages mes chatons.**

* * *

Le trio d'or trame quelque chose de sérieux, je le sais parce que Molly me harcèle pour le savoir. Elle a été déçue de constater que, comme je lui disais, je ne savais rien. Je pense que cette fois ci il ne s'agit pas d'une simple entourloupe à la Gryffondor, une petite mission mise en place faute d'avoir trouvé une meilleure solution. Je pense que cette fois ci il s'agit de Dumbledore et de quelque chose qu'il a confié à Harry. De ce que je sais, ils ne vont pas retourner à Poudlard, je l'ai appris de la bouche de Hermione qui a préféré être transparente avec moi.. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise, sans doute un peu déçue et je me sens trahie. Trahie par eux, et trahie par Dumbledore qui a encore donné le gros du travail à des adolescents.

Néanmoins, il y a un certain avantage, Molly est furieuse et leur en veut, du coup elle leur donne une montagne de travail à faire pour le mariage. Ginny et moi en avons aussi, évidemment, mais certainement pas autant qu'eux. De toute façon, « Ton rôle principal est de t'occuper de George, Elizabeth». Chef, oui chef.

Les jumeaux crèchent au terrier pour le moment mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, quand la famille de Fleur va arriver ils rentreront chez eux et feront les allers retours. Je vais essayer de négocier pour rentrer avec eux. Je suis majeure et certainement pas la fille de Molly mais.. mrf…

Elle me fait peur.

Aucune nouvelles du corps de Fol Œil, je doute qu'on le retrouve. Mais je garde ça pour moi, je n'en parle même pas à George. Ce dernier joue son rôle de jumeau enjoué pour rassurer tout le monde. Pourtant, quand on enlève le bandage le temps de nettoyer la plaie, je le surprends à regarder son reflet dans le miroir en serrant les dents. Généralement, je le prends contre moi et il soupire dans mon cou avec fatigue. Nous n'en parlons pas.

Le professeur d'études des moldus de Poudlard a disparu, ça n'annonce rien de bon. Là encore, je ne suis malheureusement pas surprise. Les disparitions sont de plus en plus nombreuses et après la mort de Dumbledore, le deuxième coup contre Poudlard est de supprimer le poste signifiant la tolérance.

Les Delacour arrivent demain à onze heures, George et moi sommes assis dans le jardin sur un petit banc. George a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et je suis blottie contre lui

\- Tu as déjà réfléchis à ton mariage ? demande-t-il, de nulle part.

\- J'ai déjà tout prévu, je réponds avec un sourire en coin.

Surpris, il s'écarte pour mieux me regarder.

\- Vraiment ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non !

\- Mrf, grogne-t-il en se remettant contre moi.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, je souris. En plein air, je préfère. Et… petit. Je ne veux pas inviter la famille de la famille sous prétexte qu'ils seraient vexés de ne pas être invités.

\- Mmh… je veux bien accepter une petite liste d'invités mais je veux que le mariage soit grandiose, réplique-t-il.

\- Toujours en démesure, je souris, me remettant contre lui. De toute façon, on ne peut pas trop y réfléchir. Sherlock va prendre les commandes et il a des idées très arrêtées quant à l'organisation des mariages.

\- Vous allez vous marier ?! s'écrie Ginny en nous rejoignant.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Moins fort ! Ta mère va entendre !

\- Ah elle sera folle de joie, répond Ginny en roulant des yeux. Sans doute plus que le mariage de Bill et Fleurk.

\- On ne va pas se marier, répond George. On discute simplement.

\- Garantissez moi maintenant que je serais la demoiselle d'honneur ou je vais tout dire à Maman, menace-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers nous.

\- Alors je serais la tienne ? je demande en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ça marche.

\- Parfait.

ooOOOoo

Les Delacour sont… exactement comme on aurait pu les imaginer. Le père est un petit homme potelé qui se délecte de mes babillements en français et m'encourage à chaque fois. La mère de Fleur est une femme magnifique, avec un superbe sourire et des manières impeccables, bref, impossible à détester à mon grand désarroi. Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, a grandi et a développé un bon béguin sur le Survivant mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Molly a refusé que je retourne avec les jumeaux, sous prétexte que j'étais d'une aide précieuse et indispensable et que je me devais de rester avec eux au Terrier. Elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse, mais je me contenterais de ça. Harry a sourit en coin quand il m'a vu faire demi tour en serrant les poings.

D'ailleurs, c'est l'anniversaire du dit Survivant. Pour fêter ça, je lui ai acheté des bières moldues et bien britanniques. Plutôt que de faire ça à la sorcière, je me suis dis qu'un retour à ses humbles racines lui feraient du bien.

Puis, c'est pas Ron qui râlera.

Le matin, je quitte la chambre et monte rejoindre les garçons pour offrir mon cadeau à l'abris des regards.

\- « douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières », dit Ron à travers la porte. Il explique tout ce qu'on doit savoir sur les filles. Si seulement je l'avais eu l'année dernière, j'aurais su quoi faire pour me débarrasser de Lavande. Et j'aurais su comment m'y prendre avec… enfin, bon, Fred et George m'en ont donné un exemplaire et…

Je soulève un sourcil et entre dans la chambre sans m'annoncer. Ron pousse un petit cri offusqué et je lui coule un regard blasé.

\- Reprends toi, Ronald. Tu t'es battu contre des mangemorts. Alors, Fred et George t'en ont donné un exemplaire ?

\- George m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire, se crispe Ron.

J'attrape le bouquin des mains de Harry que je feuillette en roulant des yeux, ce livre est un ramassis de clichés et de conneries. Je souris doucement et fais un clin d'œil à Harry.

\- Ron n'a pas dû aimé que tu sortes avec sa sœur, il essaye de saccager toutes tes chances de conquérir qui que ce soit.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrie Ron. Mais non !

\- Les jumeaux te l'ont offerts, ça devrait te donner une indication sur oui ou non tu devrais te fier à ce bouquin.

Je tends à Harry une petite caisse remplie d'une demi douzaine de bières, Harry et Ron se penchent sur celle-ci en souriant.

\- Merci Elizabeth.

\- Avec plaisir, Potter.

Je retourne dans la chambre et vais m'habiller. Quand je descends, je remarque la pile de cadeaux pour notre Harry national et vais aider Molly à faire le café. Les jumeaux ne viennent pas avant ce soir, mais j'aurais bien des choses à leur dire. Je vois Ron qui me regarde du coin de l'œil, nerveusement.

Prends peur, tu as raison.

Ginny va donner son cadeau à Harry et après quelques minutes, Molly nous envoie le chercher. Ron ouvre la porte de la chambre de Ginny sans frapper, avant que j'aie le temps de l'arrêter, et nous interrompons un baiser qui a l'air…

Fougueux.

\- O-oh ! bégaye Ron, les oreilles rougissant à vue d'œil.

Hermione regarde immédiatement ailleurs, pour ma part je fais un clin d'œil à Ginny.

\- Tombeuse.

Ginny jette un regard fatigué à son frère mais répond ensuite à mon clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin.

Le soir même, on a tellement d'invités que le dîner se fait dehors. Les jumeaux ensorcèlent les lanternes pour qu'elles affichent un 17 lumineux. On a enfin enlevé le bandage de George, à la place de son oreille, se trouve un trou noir et béant. Je m'approche de George et lui demande avec un sourire sans chaleur :

\- Alors comme ça quand une fille dit « non », elle pense oui mais elle veut qu'on insiste ?

Il se tourne vers moi et son expression s'assombris en voyant que je n'ai pas l'air de plaisanter.

\- Pardon ? ose-t-il me dire.

\- Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières, je poursuis. Un ouvrage… raffiné.

George échange un regard avec Fred puis ils cherchent tous les deux Ron du regard en plissant les yeux. Je pince les lèvres et attrape George par le col, approchant son visage du mien.

\- Je te préviens, George Weasley, j'espère pour toi qu'à aucun moment, qu'aucune partie de ton corps, ne croit à ce ramassis de conneries ou je t'assure que tu te marieras avec la certitude que tu es infertile. Suis-je claire ?

George hoche lentement la tête, sans détourner le regard. Je le relâche et vais aider Ginny et Hermione à mettre la table. Hermione va installer les décorations. Je me tourne vers Ginny :

\- Pourquoi ce baiser ?

\- Tu aimerais savoir quand tu embrasses George pour la dernière fois, non ? Pour pouvoir… savourer.

Elle inspire et jette un bref regard à Harry.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas le dernier, je lui dis avec tendresse.

Molly amène rapidement un énorme gâteau en forme de vif d'or. Nous chantons joyeux anniversaire. Je remarque le regard triste de Remus, contrastant avec l'expression exaltante de bonheur de Tonks.

\- Mon cœur ?

Je tourne la tête vers un George penaud qui me tend un verre de vin que je prends sans le quitter du regard.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne crois pas ce genre d'idioties, explique-t-il. Et puis, je t'ai séduis avant de l'avoir lu de toute façon…

Je tape son épaule en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu m'as « séduis » ? Tu ne savais même pas te contenir quand je te touchais l'avant bras et tu as été jaloux de Neville.

\- Et ça a marché, annonce-t-il triomphalement.

Je souris et porte le verre à mes lèvres. George récupère mon verre et je me tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu peux me rendre ce verre ?

Il pose nos verres sur la table, prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse avec une douceur infinie. Je réponds au baiser, essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait que toute ma belle famille est là. Quand nous nous séparons, Fred s'avance :

\- Moi aussi je dois faire ça pour que Elizabeth me pardonne ?

\- Tu allais me demander pardon ? je susurre.

Je fais la moue et frotte son épaule.

\- Et je ne t'en veux pas… vu où on en est, les conseils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal.

George éclate de rire et je poursuis avant que Fred n'ait le temps de répondre :

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais à séduire quelques françaises.

Fred plisse les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Mr Weasley n'est toujours pas rentré, Molly jette des coups d'œil inquiets au portail, lèvres serrées et sourire crispé.

Mr Weasley franchit finalement le portail, accompagné par Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie. Bien que ce ne soit pas difficile, je préfère Scrimgeour à Fudge. Scrimgeour s'excuse de son interruption, remarquant le gâteau et les festivités.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec vous, Monsieur Potter. Ainsi que Mr Weasley, Mrs Granger….

Je décroche. Encore une aventure pour le trio d'or. J'attrape mon verre de vin puis remarque rapidement que tout le monde me regarde. George me pousse doucement par le bras.

\- Vas-y, El.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous aussi, Miss Watson.

\- Moi aussi ? je répète comme une idiote.

Scrimgeour m'offre un sourire compatissant, comme si j'étais un peu demeurée et je les suis à l'intérieur du Terrier.

Je vois le trio d'or échangé un regard confus que je ne peux que partager. Nous allons dans le salon, appréhendant un peu la discussion avec le ministre de la magie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Testament du vieux fou**

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

**Encore une fois : j'espère que vous allez BIEN. J'espère que vous et vos proches êtes en forme (et surtout A L'INTERIEUR). Je vais vous poster une petite liste de livres/films/vidéos/séries que j'aime beaucoup et me font du bien. Evidemment, ça ne serait peut être pas votre cas : partagez moi votre livre/film/série/youtubeur "doudou", ceux que vous appréciez quand vous vous sentez angoissé ou juste un peu mal.**

**Films :**

**\- Le parrain (un classique, un de mes préféré, le livre est super chouette aussi!), Gran Torino (un peu triste, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup), Bridget Jones (dois-je développer ?), BlacKKKlansman (Spike Lee ), la saga du Marvel Cinematic Universe (je suis un peu novice, j'ai commencé à apprécier les Marvel il y a deux ans, si le nombre de films vous impressionne, je vous dirais de commencer par n'importe lequel! ça n'a aucune importance, commencez par celui qui vous intéresse le +, vous rattraperez les autres plus tard!), Ecole Paternelle (j'adore Eddie Murphy), et SHREK**

**Séries :**

**\- Sherlock (duh), Dr House (ma préféré de toute ma vie), Brooklyn 99 (une super série pour mettre de bonne humeur), The Good Place (cette série est INCROYABLE et super drôle), Modern Family (incroyable aussi, elle a un peu vieilli mais ça vaut le coup), Le Prince de Bel Air (si vous aimez un tant soit peu Will Smith, vous allez adorer)**

**Youtubeurs :**

**\- Les Try Guys (je les AIME), Bestdressed (elle me met de si bonnes humeurs), McFly et Carlito et Squeezie (en youtubeurs Français), Crash Course avec John Green (si vous voulez continuer à apprendre des choses, il y a des crash course sur l'histoire, la psychologie, la littérature anglaise etc...)**

**Livres :**

**\- Les Harry Potter (DUH), Sherlock Holmes (évident), Ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu nous prendre (un peu triste... mais incroyable), et les romans de Rick Riordan (pas prise de tête, super chouette à lire et des personnages aussi parfait les uns que les autres), Moi Tituba sorcière (une de mes dernière lecture, j'ai pas réussi à le déposer)**

**Partagez moi VOS doudous en matière de divertissement, et si vous avez des podcasts "courts" (j'arrive pas à accrocher quand c'est trop long), ça me ferait plaisir aussi!**

**Je poste l'UA El/Drago ce soir!**

* * *

\- J'ai des questions à poser à chacun d'entre vous et je pense qu'il vaudra mieux que je le fasse seul à seul, annonce gravement Scrimgeour.

\- Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici, assure Harry, aussitôt approuvé par le reste d'entre nous.

Scrimgeour juge d'un regard si ça vaut le coup d'engager des hostilités et estime que non puisqu'il nous laisse ensemble.

\- Dumbledore vous a donc légué quelque chose, explique Scrimgeour.

\- À… nous tous ? bégaye Ronald. Hermione, Elizabeth et moi aussi ?

\- Oui, à vous tous.

\- Dumbledore est mort il y a plus d'un mois, remarque Harry. Pourquoi faut-il si longtemps pour nous donner cet héritage ?

\- C'est évident, non ? fait Hermione. Ils voulaient examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ça !

\- J'avais tous les droits, réplique Scrimgeour, dédaigneusement. Le décret sur les Confiscations légitimes donne au ministère le pouvoir de confisquer le contenu d'un testament…

Le trio d'or se tourne vers moi, comme pour que je vérifie ses dires.

\- Cette loi a été créée pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer des instruments de magie noire. Des preuves que les objets sont illégaux doivent être nécessaire. Je pensais que le ministère était enfin passer au-delà des soupçons insultants et débiles envers Dumbledore, je rétorque froidement.

\- Vous avez l'intentions de faire carrière dans la justice magique, Miss Watson? interroge Scrimgeour.

Je relève un sourcil et articule de ma voix la plus dédaigneuse.

\- J'ai intention de _faire _justice. Je pense l'avoir expliqué clairement à Fudge et à Ombrage, je suis sûre que vous avez eu ouïe. Le délai des trente et un jours est enfin écoulé, vous devez nous donner l'héritage.

Scrimgeour m'ignore purement et simplement, se tournant vers Ron :

\- Diriez vous que vous étiez proche de Dumbledore, Ronald ?

Ronald tombe dans le panneau et répond qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, qu'il s'agissait toujours de Harry. Hermione lui donne un coup de coude. Trop tard. Scrimgeour saute sur l'occasion, remarquant qu'il est surprenant que Dumbledore lui ait légué quelque chose alors que les personnes ayant reçu un héritage de sa part sont très limités.

\- Accuseriez vous Ronald d'avoir falsifié le testament ? je demande dangereusement.

Scrimgeour me fusille du regard, je ne cille pas.

\- Non, Miss Watson. Évidemment que non.

\- Dans ce cas, ce que le Professeur Dumbledore de son testament ne regarde que lui et non le ministère.

Scrimgeour me lance un regard noir.

\- La justice magique n'est pas aussi simple que vous pensez le croire. Nous cherchons simplement à comprendre les raisons qui ont pensée le Professeur Dumbledore a légué quoique ce soit à … vous en particulier.

\- Il fallait le lui demander et il aurait en droit de refuser de vous donner des explications. Je ne suis pas certaines des technicalités entourant les testaments mais je suis positive que les raisons ne vous regardent pas.

Scrimgeour claque la langue avec agacement et donne à Ronald le déluminateur de Dumbledore, Hermione reçoit les comptes de Beedle le Barde. Hermione prend l'ouvrage en tamponnant ses larmes avec sa manche.

\- « A Elizabeht Emma Watson, je lègue un sac de bonbons au citron, je suis sûre qu'elle saura le partager avec ses proches en cas de besoin ».

Scrimgeour me tend un sac en toile plutôt gros qui doit peser plus de 750 grammes. Pauvre vieux, il a cru que j'avais tant d'amis que ça ?

\- Si les bonbons sont empoisonnés, je vous poursuis en justice, je grogne d'une voix tremblante. Me confisquer mes bonbons pendant si longtemps sans rien trouver de louche…

\- Pourquoi des bonbons, avez-vous une idée, Miss Watson ? s'enquit Scrimgeour.

\- Je suppose pour « les partager avec mes proches en cas de besoin », mais je dis ça comme ça, je réponds avec mauvaise humeur.

Scrimgeour ne m'appréciera jamais. Tant mieux, moi non plus.

\- Et pourquoi vous en particulier ? je moque, utilisant le même ton de sa voix.

Je suppose que Scrimgeour va me poser la questions à moi aussi.

\- À vrai dire, nous savons que le Professeur Dumbledore vous connaissait depuis que vous étiez bébé, m'informe Scrimgeour.

Harry et Hermione tournent la tête vers moi d'un coup. Ron parvient à dire ce qui ne sort pas de mes lèvres :

\- Il quoi ?

Scrimgeour fronce les sourcils, surpris.

\- Vous l'ignoriez ?

\- O-Oui.

\- Il est allé voir votre mère lorsque celle-ci a accouché.

J'ai une pensée émue pour le vieil homme. Je me demande pourquoi il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Ron frotte doucement mon épaule et Hermione serre ma main avec sollicitude.

Harry reçoit un vif d'or. Scrimgeour continue son interrogatoire. Quand Harry lui en pose une à son tour, Scrimgeour rétorque qu'il est celui qui pose les questions.

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- Au nom du ministère de la magie, Miss Watson, soupire-t-il, véritablement agacé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des suspects, je réplique froidement. Vous n'avez aucune bonne raison de nous interroger. Si le ministère soupçonne quoique ce soit de notre part, celui-ci n'a qu'à rassembler des preuves et faire une enquête propre.

Je serre les dents et me redresse sur le canapé. Scrimgeour m'ignore et fait remarquer à Harry qu'un vif d'or est un bon endroit pour cacher quelque chose.

Hermione explique que les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, il se pourrait donc que Dumbledore ait caché quelque chose dans celui-ci à l'intention de Harry. Je voudrais supplier Harry de ne pas prendre le vif d'or à mains nues, de purement et simplement refuser. Que va faire Scrimgeour ? Le forcer ?

Sous nos regards avides, Harry saisit le vif d'or et rien ne se passe.

\- Voilà qui est spectatulaire, remarque Harry avec cynisme.

Ron, Hermione et moi éclatons de rire.

Scrimgeour annonce que Dumbledore a également légué l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry. Mais Scrimgeour explique que l'épée n'appartenait pas à Harry en premier lieu. Je vois là un message de la part d'Albus. Quoique le trio d'or a prévu de faire, ils auront besoin de l'épée.

Le trio d'or s'outre et s'insurge mais malheureusement je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Scrimgeour, l'épée n'était pas sienne en premier lieu. Il n'avait pas le droit de léguer celle-ci à qui que ce soit. Je pourrais supposer que l'épée appartienne au prochain directeur de Poudlard et j'imagine que Minerva n'aura pas de trop de problèmes à passer l'épée au trio d'or le temps qu'il règle leur mission mais je n'ai aucune garantie que tout se passera bien, ou même que ce soit possible.

Scrimgeour demande à Harry pourquoi Dumbledore aurait légué l'épée.

\- Peut être aurait-elle bien donnée dans mon salon ? ricane Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Potter ! Était ce parce que Dumbledore croyait que seule l'épée de Dumbledore pouvait vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Harry explose, ironisant le silence du ministère et ses tentatives d'étouffer la situation. Il leur reproche également de ne pas parler de la mort de Maugrey.

\- Vous allez trop loin ! explose Scrimgeour en se levant.

Harry se lève. Scrimgeour glisse sa main dans sa poche, attrape sa baguette et pose le bout de celle-ci sur le torse de Harry, lui faisant une espèce de brûlure de cigarette.

Ron veut sortir sa baguette, moi-même je me fais violence pour ne pas sortir la mienne. Harry l'interdit, je crache au visage de Scrimgeour :

\- Et bien, c'est une tradition chez les ministres de la magie d'être incompétent et arrogant ?

\- Je vous rappelle que je ne suis ni Dumbledore ni Mycroft qui pardonnent votre insolence et votre insubordination. Vous portez peut être votre cicatrice comme une couronne, Potter mais il n'appartient pas à un garçon et une gamine de 17 ans de me dire comment faire mon travail ! Il serait temps que vous appreniez à manifester un peu de respect !

\- Il serait temps que vous le méritiez, réplique froidement Harry.

\- Faites votre travail correctement, j'articule d'une voix glacée en m'avançant d'un pas.

Précipitamment, Molly et Arthur, prétextant des éclats de voix. Je ne tourne même pas la tête, fixant Scrimgeour qui balbutie des excuses à deux mornilles, se justifiant par un but « identique » et des ennemis « communs ».

Scrimgeour sort finalement, je le suis du regard, le visage déformé par la rage.

Au moins, on savait dés le départ que Fudge n'était pas de notre côté, il n'y avait pas de faux semblants.

Je vais ranger mon héritage sans un mot, me demandant quelle est la véritable raison pour laquelle Dumbledore m'a donné les bonbons au citron.

_« L'année prochaine, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, faites moi confiance, Miss Watson. »_

\- Vous me demandez beaucoup, je soupire à moi-même en glissant le paquet de bonbons dans ma malle.

Quand je reviens, nous chantons bien vite joyeux anniversaire et Molly coupe les parts de gâteau assez vite. George me couve du regard, n'osant pas me demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Alors ? me demande Fred à sa place. Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ?

\- Des bonbons au citron, je réponds avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux ont un petit sourire nostalgique, je n'ose pas demander combien de fois ils se sont retrouvés dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Chanceuse, murmure Fred.

\- Je me trompe ou tout n'était pas de tout repos avec Scrimgeour ? remarque George.

\- En effet, je grogne. Cet abruti… je vous promets à tous les deux que je ferais de mon mieux pour empêcher le ministère de continuer leur politique basée sur un abus de pouvoir.

George m'attrape par les épaules et embrasse mon front.

\- Et devenir ministre de la magie ? propose-t-il.

\- Pourquoi m'embêter avec de la politique quand Hermione le fera à ma place ? je souris.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils trament ? me demande Fred sur le ton de la confidence, jetant un regard à Ronald. Ron nous a demandé de l'aide pour une goule dans le grenier, pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour lui.

\- Quoiqu'ils feront, ils ne partagent rien avec moi et ne le feront pas de si tôt.

Les invités sont fatigués d'avoir attendu et repartent bien vite, George a pris l'habitude me serrer contre lui longuement à chaque fois que nous nous séparons. Je sais ce que ce câlin veut dire, je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Après avoir aidé Molly à tout ranger, je rejoins le trio d'or qui discute dans le jardin.

\- Hey.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir les bonbons, je crois, marmonne Ronald en ma direction.

\- Je voulais vous dire que je ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce que vous avez prévu. Je sais que c'est important, je sais aussi que je n'y ai pas ma place. Je crois avoir compris ce que Dumbledore voulait que je fasse.

Je leur souris.

\- Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je serais à Poudlard, que si vous avez besoin d'aide ou juste de pouvoir retrouver un semblant de sécurité et de maison là bas, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que vous y parveniez.

Ils échangent un regard attendris, Harry me sourit.

\- Merci, Elizabeth.

\- Vous allez me manquer.

J'ai un sourire triste, regardant longuement le visage de chacun. Harry n'est plus le petit gringalet timide aux lunettes pétées, il est affirmé, sûr de lui et regarde dans les yeux. Hermione n'est plus la petite fille cherchant tellement fort à être acceptée, elle est comme elle est, on doit la prendre avec ses qualités et ses défauts ou rien du tout. Ronald n'est plus le garçon vivant dans l'ombre dans ses frères, il est cet ami loyal avec une générosité sans faille.

\- Toi aussi, me murmure Harry comme si nous étions à deux.

Je le prends dans mes bras en poussant un soupire fatigué puis ouvre les yeux.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? je dis aux deux autres.

Ron et Hermione nous rejoignent en souriant et je serre le trio d'or en espérant qu'ils iront bien, que je les retrouverais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : le trio d'or se carapate**

**Merci pour toutes vos recommandations! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je continue de penser fort à vous! Si vous avez aussi des recommandations en longue fanfiction en français ou en anglais... ça m'intéresse ;) Des slowburns particulièrement (HP, Sherlock, MCU, Hamilton, ...). Des bisous 33**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage.

Harry est déguisé en tant que Barny Weasley, le sosie d'un jeune habitant du village près du Terrier. Les jumeaux, Ron et lui attendent les invités près du chapiteau blanc dans le jardin. Je regarde les garçons qui me tournent le dos, Harry semble un peu serré dans sa robe de soirée dans les tons sombres. George porte une robe sorcière violette qui lui va à ravir. Avec un sourire, je l'observe laisser Fred escorter les cousines de Fleur tandis qu'il doit s'occuper des tantes, d'un âge plus mûr, de Fleur.

J'aide Hermione et referme la fermeture éclair de sa robe lila. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et glisse une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Je lève les yeux vers mon propre reflet et laisse fleurir un sourire victorieux sur mes lèvres.

La robe me va très bien, c'est une robe bustier moutarde qui m'arrive mi mollet. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bouclés que j'ai laissé libre et ajoute une touche de rouge à lèvre écarlate avant de répondre au sourire que me lance Hermione. Je prends mon sac à main.

Finalement, nous nous mettons en route vers le chapiteau. Avant d'aller m'asseoir à ma place assignée, je vais rejoindre Tonks et Lupin. Tonks a les cheveux blonds et Remus semble plus mélancolique que jamais.

\- Et bien Professeur, ne faites pas cette tête, je souris en les rejoignant, notant dans un coin que Remus a définitivement l'air de ne pas aller bien. Je suis enfin arrivée.

Tonks et Remus sourient et Dora me serre dans ses bras, me complimentant brièvement. Remus me sourit un instant mais ne me répond pas. Je pénètre dans le chapiteau, me promettant que j'irais voir ce qui se trame de ce côté-là un peu plus tard.

À l'entrée du chapiteau, je vois Luna qui porte une robe jaune vive. Je vais aussitôt saluer celle-ci, elle me parle des bienfaits de la morsure de gnome tout en me montrant son doigt ensanglanté. Je hoche la tête doucement, l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas désinfecter ? je demande.

\- Harry m'a demandé aussi, m'explique-t-elle avec douceur. Mais non, c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Tu as reconnu Harry ?

\- Toi aussi tu portes des couleurs solaires, remarque Luna sans répondre à ma question.

\- C'est un mariage, des couleurs vives ne peuvent que porter bonheur, je fais remarquer.

Luna hoche la tête avec bonne humeur puis prend congé, allant s'asseoir avec son père. J'aperçois la Tante Murielle en compagnie de Ronald et décide de m'éclipser à grands pas. Mais j'entends dans mon dos la vieille crachée :

\- C'est la gamine à moitié sourde celle là ? Mauvaise posture.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, susurre une voix à proximité.

Je me tourne vers George qui me dévore du regard. Je croise les bras et souris en coin.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il prend ma main qu'il serre et s'approche d'un pas.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il me fait tourner sur moi-même pour être face à mon dos et d'un geste gracieux accroche un collier doré autour de mon cou. Je baisse les yeux et vois un médaillon en forme de petit hérisson.

\- George.., je murmure.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas dire « je n'aurais pas dû », me prévient il alors que je me tourne vers lui.

\- J'allais te dire merci, je réponds.

\- Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse en fermant les yeux.

Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclame Fred en s'approchant.

Nous nous séparons, je salue Ron et Harry. Hermione est là aussi et elle complimente le collier avec le sourire de celle qui était au courant.

\- Elle savait ? je demande en direction de George.

\- Je voulais être sûr que ça te plaise ! se justifie-t-il. J'ai demandé à Ginny aussi.

\- Mon patronus a été choisit alors, mmh ?

Mais je suis interrompue par un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, un grand nez arrondi, d'épais sourcil qui donne son invitation à Harry en gardant les yeux fixés sur Hermione.

\- Tu es merrrveilleuse.

\- Viktor ! s'exclame Hermignonne dans un cri, lâchant son sac qui tombe dans un bruit sourd.

Fred, George et moi échangeons un regard surpris. Ron a les oreilles qui rougissent de colère. Harry semble le remarquer car il décide d'amener Viktor à son siège. Les jumeaux et moi décidons qu'il est temps de rejoindre notre place aussi.

Je m'assois entre les deux garçons et serre la main de George, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Merci pour le collier. Quand as-tu eu le temps de…

\- Pas de questions indiscrètes, m'interrompt-il. Une surprise est une surprise. De rien, mon cœur.

Il enlève sa main de la mienne et la pose sur ma cuisse. J'essaye de me convaincre que je ne rougis pas et regarde devant moi. Je pose ma joue sur son épaule. Mr et Mrs Weasley sont les premiers à remonter l'allée, rapidement suivis par Bill et Charlie, en robes de cérémonies avec des roses blanches. Fred siffle en leur direction et j'entends des gloussements parmi les cousines de Fleur. Je souris et donne un léger coup de coude à Fred, articulant en silence « Continue comme ça ». Après un silence, une musique douce commence et le public tourne la tête vers le bout de l'allée. Monsieur Decalour et Fleur avancent vers l'autel d'un pas aérien. Fleur porte une robe blanche simple avec de la dentelle noire. Ginny et Gabrielle, derrière elle, portait une robe dorée et semblent illuminées par l'halo que dégage Fleur.

Le sorcier officiant la cérémonie est le même que celui pour les funérailles de Dumbledore. Le monde sorcier britannique aurait-il un seul prêtre ?

Bruyamment, Muriel fait remarquer que la tiare rend vraiment bien et que la robe de Ginny est vraiment trop décolleté. Je serre les dents et décide d'ignorer cette vieille folle. Plus la cérémonie avance, plus le chapiteau est baigné dans l'émotion. Hermione, derrière moi, a les yeux pleins de larmes. Le bras de George se pose autour de mes épaules et il me serre contre lui avec force. Moi-même, je passe mon bras autour de lui en fermant les yeux.

\- Je vous déclare unis pour la vie, annonce le sorcier.

Il lève sa baguette au dessus de Fleur et Bill et une pluie d'étoiles d'argent tombent en tournoyant autour d'eux. Fred, George et moi nous nous levons et nous nous mettons à applaudir, très vite rejoint par les autres. Les ballons dorés explosent en laissant échapper des oiseaux de paradis.

Alors que nous sommes debout, les chaises s'envolent puis reviennent pour se poser autour de tables qui viennent d'apparaître. Au centre, un espace est laissé libre pour faire office de piste de danse.

Le trio d'or va chercher une table. Je vois Fred qui surveille du regard les jeunes françaises et George et moi décidons de l'accompagner dans sa « chasse ». Me coltiner des vélanes gloussantes… heureusement que c'est pour Fred.

\- Ah ! Voilà, dit l'une en français avant de poursuivre en anglais. Tu es de retour.

\- Et toi tu es ? demande une autre d'un ton dédaigneux dans ma direction.

Je hausse les sourcils et tourne lentement la tête vers celle-ci.

\- Pardon ? je demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? continue-t-elle du même ton agressif pendant que Fred est occupé à reculer la chaise de l'une des vélane pour qu'elle s'y assoit.

\- Allons danser, me dit précipitamment George en m'attrapant par le bras, me tirant vers la piste de danse.

\- J'avais des choses à lui dire, je grogne en le suivant d'un pas lourd.

\- J'en suis sûr.

George m'attrape par la main et pose son autre main sur ma taille. Je le fusille du regard.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on danserait.

\- C'est un mariage, Elizabeth, remarque-t-il intelligemment

\- Je sais, je réponds sur le même ton. Mais je ne sais toujours pas danser et je n'aime pas être tournée en ridicule en public.

\- Dommage pour toi, alors, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es avec un farceur. C'est mon métier de tourner les gens en ridicule en public.

\- Il me semblait que j'avais immunité.

\- C'est négociable, susurre-t-il.

Je ne parviens pas à lutter contre le sourire qui me chatouille les lèvres. Je suis ses pas, aussitôt transportée en quatrième année pendant le bal de Noël. Il faut croire que George pense à la même chose car il me murmure :

\- Ça fait remonter quelques souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La douce époque où je t'intimidais encore, je réponds sur un ton faussement nostalgique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne m'intimides plus ? dit-il, d'un ton malicieux. Peut être que je suis devenu meilleur à le cacher.

Je m'apprête à répondre mais George continue sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Quand, en cinquième année, Fred et moi on t'avait invité à la maison, c'était surtout moi. Mais Fred savait que si je t'invitais seul tu risquais de te douter de quelque chose.

\- C'est Fred qui t'as poussé à m'inviter à Pré au Lard, je devine.

\- J'allais t'inviter à un moment ou à un autre, mais il a fait en sorte que je le fasse le plus vite possible.

\- C'est mignon, je murmure.

\- Et toi ? Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi à cause de mon intérêt pour toi ? demande-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- George, je suis tombée amoureuse quand je t'ai vu tout nu, je réponds pince sans rire. Le coup de foudre. Immédiat.

George éclate de rire et quand la musique s'arrête, je le regarde.

\- Va aider Fred, je vais discuter avec Remus.

George hoche la tête et embrasse ma joue. Je rejoins Remus qui est assis à une table, regardant la piste de danse sans la voir.

\- Vous me devez une danse, Remus, je lui dis d'une voix enjouée.

Il se tourne vers moi, le regard vaguement interrogateur.

\- Pour la fois où vous m'avez fait vomir en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et la fois où vous ne m'avez pas invité à votre mariage.

\- Techniquement je…

Je l'attrape par la main et l'emmène sur la piste de danse. Maladroitement, Remus pose sa main sur ma taille, je pose la mienne sur son épaule, prenant son autre main.

\- Je ne te voyais pas comme quelqu'un qui aimait danser, confesse-t-il.

\- J'ai réalisé que c'était le meilleur moyen pour discuter en face à face avec quelqu'un, je réponds doucement. Personne ne paye attention aux discussions des autres. Et le partenaire ne peut partir sans attirer l'attention des autres.

L'expression amusée dans les yeux de Remus disparaît, laissant place à une expression plus dure. Je soupire.

\- Je ne vais pas vous forcer à me dire quoique ce soit, Remus. Je veux simplement que vous sachiez que je suis là si vous avez besoin…

Besoin de quoi ? J'étais son élève par Helga.

\- Que je vous rappelle que vous restez mon professeur préféré à ce jour.

\- C'est compliqué, Elizabeth, souffle-t-il, fatigué.

\- L'inverse m'aurait surprise.

Il m'offre un petit sourire triste qui me fait mal au cœur. Je suis d'autant plus triste de constater que Tonks semble aller très bien, elle semble même rayonnante. Je remarque son verre d'eau gazeuse et je tourne vivement la tête vers lui, murmurant très bas :

\- Elle est enceinte.

Remus perd son expression fatiguée et semble être prêt à m'en mettre une. Il se crispe si fort qu'il serre ma taille.

\- Aïe !

\- Comment sais t… déductions, marmonne-t-il.

Il a craché ce dernier mot d'une expression dégoûtée que j'ai trop souvent entendue. Sauf que d'habitude c'est à Sherlock qu'est réservée cette expression. Je devine que les yeux tristes que Remus a en permanence sont liés à cette grossesse. Je regarde Remus.

\- Je vous préviens… Si vous laissez Dora élever ce bébé seule, je viendrais vous couper les parties moi-même, je menace d'une voix glacée.

Je pense savoir d'où vient ma colère. Mon père ignorait mon existence, et pourtant son absence était lourde à vivre. Si Remus inflige ça à un bébé sous prétexte qu'il a peur… je ne lui pardonnerais pas.

\- Elizabeth, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, me répond-il sur le même ton. Cet enfant… il a mes gênes.

\- Et il aura ici une famille qui l'aimera avec ou sans lycantrophie, je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous le premier.

\- Évidemment mais… la société…

\- Je tuerais chaque personne qui lui fera la moindre remarque sur sa potentielle lycantrophie.

Il roule des yeux, désabusé.

\- Tu penses que c'est aussi simple, tu penses que…

\- Je ne pense rien du toute, je coupe froidement. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est de vivre en tant que loup garou quand la société nous hait à ce point. Mais je sais ce que ça fait de vivre sans père. Si cet enfant est lycantrophe, il aura besoin de son père. Il aura besoin du soutient de celui-ci. Je vous le promets, Remus.

\- Il me haïra, soupire-t-il.

\- Alors je devrais tuer votre enfant, je réponds sur le ton de l'évidence. Un enfant aussi idiot ne mérite pas d'avoir Tonks et vous comme parents.

Je sais que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Mais son léger sourire amusé m'assure au moins qu'il n'est pas complétement figé sur l'idée de partir.

J'espère bien pour lui, les parties de mon professeur de DFCM donneraient bien dans mon salon. Non ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Maléfique n'était pas la seule qui débarquait sans invitation**

**YOOOOO**

**J'espère que vous allez bien (compte tenu des circonstances). Perso je cuisine NON STOP. Je joue à Animal Crossing, j'écris, je lis et parfois j'étudie. **

**Dernièrement j'ai fais des cookies INCROYABLES (la recette Buzzfeed : two minutes cookies, two hours, two days, j'ai fais two hours!). Un daluga café (café crémeux coréen), je me fais des toasts tout droit sortis de ce café en ville beaucoup trop cher (on a tous ce café). J'essaye de me distraire!**

**Et vous ? Comment tenez vous ?**

**J'pense fort à vous.**

* * *

Assise à ma table, j'observe les invités du mariage avec intérêt. Harry discute avec la Tante Murielle et un vieil homme apparemment nommé Elphias Doge à propos de Dumbledore. Leur discussion est si animée que j'ai pu entendre des bribes de celle-ci, et laissez moi vous dire que le vieux fou avait plus d'un secret dans son placard. Fred est en grande discussion avec une cousine française et au vu de son sourire qui s'élargit, tout à l'air d'aller bien.

George et Ginny sont engagés dans une battle de danse et Ginny le bat à pleine couture. La musique est plus animée, plus rythmée mais Bill et Fleur sont toujours enlacés, yeux dans les yeux, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde. C'est touchant.

\- Bonjour Elizabeth.

Je hausse les sourcils et tourne la tête, s'asseyant près de moi est ce bon vieux Dubois. Il a les épaules encore plus musclées et carrées qu'auparavant, il s'est coupé les cheveux un peu plus court et il porte une robe sorcière dans les couleurs de l'équipe dans laquelle il joue.

\- Dubois, je souris en lui serrant la main. Il est vrai que tu jouais avec Bill et Charlie au quidditch.

\- Quels joueurs, répond Dubois, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ils le sont tous au fond, non ?

Après un court échange de banalités auquel je participe poliment, on est rejoint par un George des plus possessif. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, tire une chaise près de moi et s'assied sur celle-ci, laissant retomber sa main sur ma taille.

\- Dubois, sourit-il poliment en serrant sa main à son tour.

Je me rapproche sensiblement de George qui resserre un peu sa prise et Dubois hoche la tête, répétant ce qu'il m'avait raconté quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Et les amours ? demande abruptement George.

Dubois fronce les sourcils, s'arrêtant dans sa phrase et le regarde.

\- Mes … ?

\- Tes amours, répète George avec un sourire sarcastique.

Les jumeaux sont essentiellement premier degré, mais quand George s'y met avec un sourire sarcastique, je sens les papillons dans mon estomac s'envoler à toute vitesse.

\- Et bien être joueur de quidditch professionnel a ses petits avantages, explique Dubois avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je veux bien croire, être patron d'un magas…., commence George, s'interrompant en voyant mon regard.

Dubois sourit un peu plus et fait un clin d'œil complice à George. Je lève les yeux au ciel, étais-je stupide à ce point pour ne pas avoir réalisé que Dubois était un beauf ? Oui, certainement. C'est pour ça que Mycroft et Sherlock avaient envie de m'étrangler.

Je ne les blâme pas.

Soudainement, un lynx argenté pénètre gracieusement dans la tente. Les têtes se tournent, beaucoup de gens s'arrêtent dans leur geste pour regarder le patronus.

\- Le ministère est tombé, dit la voix de Kingsley à travers le patronus. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !

J'ouvre mon sac et attrape ma baguette, me levant d'un bond. Dubois et George ont réagi aussi vite que moi, certains invités semblent seulement comprendre ce qu'il se passe. J'entends un cri dans le fond de la tente.

Les sortilèges de protection ont été brisé.

\- El ! m'appelle George d'une voix étranglée.

Je l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse avec force, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-On se revoit vite !

Je fonce dans la foule, je ne suis pas inquiète pour la plupart des invités, ce sont des sorciers expérimentés ou des membres de l'Ordre. Je suis inquiète pour les invités plus vieux, pour les cousines françaises, pour les personnes qui ne réalisent pas l'ampleur du danger.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le trio d'or transplaner.

Je rejoins Dora et Lupin qui font fuser les sorts de protection, je lance les sorts à mon tour.

\- Elizabeth transplane ! m'ordonne Lupin.

Je ne réponds même pas, mon cœur bat à la chamade et je sens le danger s'approcher à toute allure. J'ai l'impression que l'adrénaline va me tuer. De ma baguette sortent une multitude d'éclairs bleu protégeant faiblement la tente le temps que les invités s'en aillent.

Je vois Fred pousser Ginny vers Molly qui l'attrape et elles rentrent au Terrier en courant. Bill et Fleur semblent en grande discussion, je soupçonne Bill être entrain de persuader Fleur de partir. Il faut croire que ça marche, Fleur essuie ses larmes et après avoir embrasser Bill avec toute la douceur du monde, elle transplane avec sa petite sœur.

\- Où est Ron ?! s'écrie Arthur en contrant les sorts que les mangemorts commencent à lancer.

Je ne les vois pas, je ne vois que des ombres noires qui entrent et sortent de la tente. Je ne parviens même pas à les compter.

\- Ils sont partis, je dis entre mes dents, laissant des stupéfix en direction des ombres noires.

Je ne parviens pas à voir la réaction de Arthur mais son silence accablé me dit ce que je n'entends pas : ça lui a fait un coup.

Ils sont partis.

Je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment y penser.

Les ombres s'approchent du terrier, j'entends des vitres se brisée, j'entends les cris de Molly et j'entends le murmure horrifié de Arthur qui se tourne vers sa maison.

\- Molly…

Nous commençons à faire retraite, reculons lentement mais sûrement vers le terrier. Quand je vois que nous sommes repliés dans le jardin, dos au terrier. Les Lupin sont partis, suivant les supplications qu'Arthur leur criaient. Je pense qu'Arthur ne veut pas être responsable si ils leur arrivaient quoique ce soit. Je suis désolé de faire partie de ses responsabilités.

Bill soutient un Fred sonné par un sortilège, Charlie saigne du nez et il m'a l'air visiblement cassé. Après, je suis pas médecin, juste fille d'un médecin, mais Papa m'a appris le minimum des premiers secours, avant même que la guerre ne se prépare. Le fait de vivre avec Sherlock m'offrait déjà bien trop de possibilités de finir blessée par un incident quelconque.

Les ombres noires se matérialisent en mangemort, je ne reconnais que Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange dans les cinq mangemorts. Mais c'est déjà trop. Rabastan nous fait un sourire glacial.

\- Désolé de faire les rabats joie, dit-il d'une voix froide. Et si vous nous invitiez à l'intérieur ?

\- J'aimerais éviter, gronde Arthur gravement.

Rabastan perd son sourire et tourne la tête vers moi, pointant sa baguette vers mon front. George fait un geste brusque mais Charlie le tient par le bras.

\- Et si vous nous invitiez à l'intérieur ? répète-t-il en gardant sa baguette pointer sur mon front, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je serre les dents et me mets en garde, pointant ma baguette vers lui à mon tour. Je soutiens son regard en silence, espérant que mes yeux témoignent de la haine que j'ai à son égard. Je laisse Arthur répondre, je ne veux pas causer plus d'ennuis que ce que nous avons déjà.

\- Rentrons, inspire Arthur après quelques secondes.

Arthur m'attrape par les épaules et m'emmène à l'intérieur. Je serre les poings, et entre dans la cuisine où des débris de verre jonchent le sol. Je suppose que Ginny est dans sa chambre parce que je ne la vois nulle part. Molly est assise à table et a un regard redoutable.

\- Allez chercher les autres, ordonne Rabastan aux quatre autres mangemorts qui se séparent et se mettent à fouiller la maison.

Molly sursaute à chaque bruit de vitre qui se brise et d'objets qui tombent. Bill dépose Fred dans le canapé et, après avoir échangé un bref regard avec moi, George le rejoint. Molly va également examiner Fred. Je m'approche de Charlie et observe son nez, je regarde Molly mais remarque les tremblements qui agitent ses mains alors qu'elle caresse les cheveux de Fred.

\- Je peux le remettre, je murmure. Mais ça va faire mal, je l'ai déjà fais à Neville.

\- Vas y, dit Charlie après y avoir réfléchis un instant.

\- On a trouvé qu'elle ! m'interrompt un mangemort en descendant, tenant Ginny par le bras qui se débat avec une force admirable.

Le mangemort la pousse au sol brutalement et Molly retient un cri, se précipitant pour l'aider. Je me relève et me tourne vers les mangemorts.

\- Où sont les autres ?! demande Rabastan.

\- Quels autres ? je siffle en levant le nez dans sa direction.

\- Où sont Potter, l'autre Weasley et la sang de bourbe ?! fait Rabastan sans vraiment poser la question à qui que ce soit.

Personne ne répond. Les Weasley et moi regardons les mangemorts sans prononcer le moindre mot. Molly, Ginny et Charlie sont assis à table. George est debout près de Fred qui est dans le canapé, inconscient. Bill, Arthur et moi sommes debout devant la table.

\- OU SONT ILS ? aboie Rodolphus en frappant sur la table.

\- Aucune idée, répond Arthur d'une voix glaciale qui semble si étrange sortie de sa bouche.

\- Je vous conseille d'avoir une petite idée très vite, menace Rodolphus en s'approchant de lui à grands pas. Tout le monde va bien, ce serait idiot que l'on quitte cette maison en laissant quelques cadavres.

\- Vous avez du veritaserum ? propose Arthur, sans démontrer une once de peur. Nous le prendrons volontiers, nous ne savons rien.

Nous sommes en compagnie des mangemorts qui ont torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie, ce n'est pas anodin. Voldemort exige des réponses.

Les deux frères échangent un regard inquiet et Rabastan les renvoie chercher dans la maison une dernière fois.

Quand ils reviennent, les mains vides, Rodolphus nous crie une dernière fois dessus avant de repartir, nous rappelant simplement qu'il ne s'agit que d'un au revoir- .

Alors que les mangemorts franchissent la porte et transplanent, Bill et Arthur sortent à leur tour. Je lâche ma baguette que je pose sur la table et m'approche de Charlie en serrant les dents.

\- Je suis enceinte, je lâche froidement, brisant le silence.

\- QUOI

Profitant de la surprise générale, Charlie y compris, je saisis son nez et le remets en place, ignorant le craquement sonore que fait son nez. Je recule et admire mon travail avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Une simple distraction, j'explique. Je voulais juste te surprendre pour que tu n'appréhendes pas autant.

\- Nom d'un dragon Elizabeth…, murmure George derrière moi.

Je me tourne et constate que Molly me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, ses tremblements deux fois plus violents. George a l'air de lui aussi avoir des palpitations. Je les regarde et ne peux retenir un sourire idiot. Dans mon dos, j'entends Ginny qui éclate de rire et je la suis bien vite. Quand Bill et Arthur reviennent dans la pièce, la mine sombre, nous sommes tous pris d'un fou rire général et presque hystérique, évacuant la pression.

\- Ils nous surveillent, dit sombrement Arthur, nous arrêtant sec. On va devoir être doublement prudent.

\- Il va falloir partir, souffle Molly.

\- Comment va Fred ? demande Bill.

\- Il ira bien, répond lentement Molly, attrapant la bouteille de whisky pur feu. Je lui ai fais un enervatum et une bonne nuit de repos lui fera du bien.

\- J'envoie un patronus aux autres, dit Arthur en allant dans le salon.

\- Je vais rejoindre Fleur, dit Bill, transplanant aussitôt.

\- Scrimgeour est mort, je réalise en me laissant lourdement tomber dans ma chaise.

\- Ils ont du le tuer, fait remarquer Charlie.

Molly nous met à tous un verre de whisky pur feu dans les mains, même Ginny. George s'assied près de moi et je prends sa main.

\- Pas d'autres blagues de ce genre, me grogne-t-il.

\- Qui va succéder à Scrimgeour ? demande Ginny à sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie.

Après avoir bu mon verre, et avoir grimacé, je vais au salon et je rejoins Arthur.

\- Monsieur Weasley ?

Arthur se tourne vers moi, les traits tirés, les rides creusées. Il a prit vingt ans en cinq minutes.

\- Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. Je sais que vous n'avez pas demander à me prendre sous votre responsabilité, mais j'apprécie. J'apprécie tout ce que vous faites et avez fait pour moi.

Après avoir fermé les yeux une seconde, Arthur me regarde et me sourit.

\- Elizabeth, nous préférons t'avoir ici, saine et sauve plutôt que d'ignorer où tu te trouves. Et ne présente pas tes excuses, me demande-t-il.

J'hoche doucement la tête, consciente que l'absence de Ron, Harry et Hermione va leur peser. Je remarque même que Molly jette des coups d'œil inquiets à leur horloge magique régulièrement. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley pointent vers l'indication « EN DANGER DE MORT ».

Super.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Retour aux sources**

**BAM BAM BAM**

**Encore un chapitre WOOP WOOP!**

**N'oubliez pas que le seul salaire de vos auteurs de fiction adorés chéris que vous aimez très fort, ce sont vos reviews!**

**Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive à faire mieux et à me dépasser!**

* * *

Après nos émotions fortes suivants le mariage de Bill et Fleur, le Terrier est devenu étrangement silencieux. Arthur et Molly se préparent à aller vivre chez Muriel aussitôt que Ginny et moi irons à Poudlard.

Heureusement, les jumeaux sont là pour tester leurs nouveautés sur nous et mettre un peu d'animations. Leur dernière invention est une espèce de mini explosion qui détonne à retardement et elle peut refermer des serpentins, des mini feux d'artifices ou un sortilège punitif du choix du farceur.

Je cite les mots de George, bien entendu.

Pius Thicknesse a repris le pouvoir, Arthur nous a expliqué qu'il était sans doute sous imperium. Personne n'a été surpris, malheureusement.

Le Terrier est sous surveillance, pour cette raison, j'ai demandé à Arthur d'envoyer son patronus à Mycroft pour le prévenir, même si je doute que celui-ci allait m'offrir une visite de courtoisie.

La rentrée est dans quelques jours, nous sommes sensé recevoir nos lettres d'un jour à l'autre.

Je suis dans le canapé, engagée dans une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Charlie.

Enfin, il essaye de m'apprendre.

\- Elizabeth, les tours ne vont pas dans cette direction.

\- Elles y vont visiblement puisque je viens de le faire, je réponds en roulant des yeux.

A vrai dire, j'ai dû les prendre physiquement pour qu'elles le fassent. Q

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, réplique Charlie.

\- J'ai toujours raison, je grogne.

\- George dis à ta petite amie que les échecs sont soumis à des règl… non laisse tomber, soupire Charlie.

Demander à George Weasley d'ordonner à quelqu'un de suivre les règles, vraiment malin. George porte son pyjama malgré le fait qu'il soit 13h, un t-shirt abimé des Canons Chudley et un jogging gris. Il se laisse mollement tomber à mes côtés et observe le jeu d'échec avec une grimace.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce jeu.

\- Je suis teeeeelllement surprise, je ricane en souriant en coin.

George ébouriffe mes cheveux et je m'écarte de sa main en poussant un grognement. Un hibou s'approche du terrier et Ginny l'observe s'approcher de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Ça doit être nos lettres, Elizabeth.

\- Quelle chance, j'ironise avant de me lever.

Je la rejoins, observant le hibou en déglutissant d'appréhension. Cette rentrée à Poudlard ne me rend pas impatiente. Elle me rend juste nerveuse.

Une fois les lettres déposées, Ginny va les chercher d'un pas empressé et elle me tend la mienne qui m'a l'air plus lourde que d'habitude.

_« Chère Miss Watson,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été choisie comme préfète en chef. Votre dossier scolaire démontre d'une excellente carrière académique et d'un capacité à agir vite et bien dans les situations stressantes._

_Après le banquet de rentrée, vous serez demandé d'aller voir le Professeur Rogue, notre nouveau directeur, en compagnie de votre partenaire Préfet en Chef, Drago Malefoy._

_En espérant que vos accomplissements et votre comportement continuent d'être un exemple pour les autres élèves du château. Vous trouverez ci-joint votre badge de préfète en chef. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directrice adjointe de Poudlard et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor »_

\- Alors ça pour une surprise…, souffle la voix ébahie de Fred dans mon dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit George en se levant du fauteuil.

\- Je … Rogue est le directeur de Poudlard, je réponds d'une voix blanche.

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, on dirait une mauvaise imitation de celle-ci. Je ne pensais pas que je le reverrais, pas après la mort de Dumbledore. Et, ensuite, depuis l'oreille de George, je veux juste le revoir pour pouvoir lui arracher la tête de mes mains.

\- Tu es préfète en chef, lit George à haute voix.

\- Rogue est directeur de Poudlard, je répète en laissant tomber la lettre au sol. Il est directeur de Poudlard… il a tué Dumbledore mais il est directeur de Poudlard…

Mais personne ne semble entendre ce que je dis. Molly me prend dans ses bras pour me féliciter, les jumeaux restent silencieux derrière moi, Charlie me frotte le dos, et Ginny me fait un clin d'œil. Je me tourne vers les jumeaux lentement, ceux-ci me regardent les sourcils froncés.

\- Préfète en chef ? répète George, ne comprenant franchement pas.

\- Rogue t'a nommée Préfète en chef ? demande Fred à haute voix.

\- Voyons ma chérie, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! dit Molly, surjouant sa bonne humeure. Nous devons fêter ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir à manger ?

Je prends le badge de Préfète en chef que j'ai déposé sur la table et le regarde sombrement.

\- Si Rogue m'a nommée Préfète en chef c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, je soupire.

\- Et tu feras en sorte de déjouer cette idée, me dit George avec douceur, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit devenu Directeur ?

\- Cela devait faire partie des volontés de Dumbledore, suppose Molly avant de pousser un soupire triste, lançant la bouilloire pour faire du thé. Fred, George, vous irez chercher les livres des filles ? J'aimerais éviter que nous allions au Chemin de Traverse.

Fred répond par l'affirmative mais George continue de me regarder d'un air soucieux. Je ne vois presque plus son oreille absente. Son visage me semble avoir toujours été comme ça, « asymétrique » dirait la Tante Muriel.

\- Bon…, je soupire. Qu'est-ce que ça implique Préfète en Chef ?

\- Tu seras en charge des préfets, m'explique Molly d'un ton pédagogue. C'est toi, et l'autre Préfet en Chef…

\- Drago Malefoy, grimace Ginny.

\- … Qui donnerez les tâches aux préfets, finit Molly, fusillant Ginny du regard pour l'avoir interrompue. Assister les professeurs dans certains cas, et être responsable des plus jeunes.

\- Et les avantages d'être Préfète en Chef ?

\- La salle des bains des préfets, répondent les jumeaux à l'unisson. Et un accès à la cuisine.

\- Il me semble que Bill avait les mots de passe des autres salles communes, ajoute Ginny.

J'hoche lentement la tête, ça commence à devenir à intéressant.

\- Pourquoi Rogue me donnerait cette position ? j'insiste en m'asseyant à table.

George s'assoit près de moi et prend ma main, non pas pour me rassurer moi mais comme si il en avait besoin pour se rassurer lui. Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers lui, mais il semble absorbé par ses pensées.

\- Tu le sauras sans doute le jour de la rentrée, remarque Charlie. Une petite réunion avec deux mangemorts, quelle chance tu as.

\- Charlies Weasley, réprimande Molly en servant le thé. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien ma chérie. Rogue ne va pas…

\- Me tuer le jour de la rentrée ? je termine sombrement.

George inspire profondément, se lève et sort de la pièce. Nous le suivons du regard et je me mords la lèvre, je pense pas que George soit aussi adepte de l'humour basé sur l'autodépréciation. Pas quand ça me concerne en tout cas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que fait Rogue, pour être honnête…. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Remus devrait passer demain soir, me dit Molly. Tu lui demanderas.

\- Je vais voir George, dans ce cas, je réponds en me levant et le rejoignant dans sa chambre.

George est assis au bureau qu'il partage avec Fred, penché sur leur registre de commandes. Il fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre entrer et il continue de me tourner le dos. Je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de son cou, embrassant doucement sa joue.

\- George, je murmure. Tout ira bien.

Parfois, quand je l'observe interagir avec les membres de sa famille, avec ses clients ou juste être lui-même, je sens mon cœur se gonfler et une drôle de chaleur se répandre dans mon estomac. Je suis toujours un peu surprise, un peu reconnaissante, un peu chanceuse quand je me dis qu'il partage mes sentiments.

\- Rogue n'est pas un idiot, répond George d'une voix étranglée par les émotions.

\- Mais Dumbledore non plus. C'est peut être lui qui a exigé ma nomination.

\- … Tu crois ?

George se tourne vers moi, ses yeux sont secs mais brillent d'inquiétude, ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés sont en désordre, et pas seulement parce qu'il est en pyjama, mais comme si il y avait passé ses mains encore et encore.

\- Je pense que c'est une possibilité à envisager. Même si je viens d'y penser.

\- Et… et si tu restais ici ? me propose George.

J'entends à sa voix tendue et vois à ses yeux suppliant que ça fait longtemps qu'il y pense. Je pince les lèvres.

\- George… je dois aller à Poudlard.

\- Tu ne dois rien du tout, me répond il en prenant mes deux mains. Tu pourrais rester ici… Fred et moi on a quelques idées pour aider l'Ordre. Tu pourrais en faire partie.

C'est tellement tentant. Je pourrais rester ici, avec George.

Je repenses au testament de Dumbledore, à la quantité de bonbons au citron. Je repense au fait qu'il tenait à ce que je lui fasse confiance. Je pense aux premières et deuxièmes années qui vont arriver dans un Poudlard qui aura perdu de sa chaleur.

\- Je ne peux pas, George… Je… ce n'est pas l'Ordre que je dois aider. C'est Poudlard…

Il pince les lèvres et m'offre un sourire triste que je ne veux plus jamais voir sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais répondre ça…. C'est pour ça que j'ai acheté ça.

George me tend un miroir de poche rectangulaire, je fronce les sourcils, ayant un fort sentiment de déjà vu.

\- Sirius en avait offert un à Harry, explique-t-il. On pourra communiquer. Ils sont de plus en plus difficiles à trouver.

Je lui souris, et l'embrasse.

\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur.

Mais les lèvres de George restent figés dans cette grimace accablée.

\- Elizabeth, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu seras plus en danger que nous dans le château… Surtout maintenant que l'on sait que Rogue est le directeur. Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas te faire discrète.

\- Écoute moi George Weasley, j'explique tendrement mais fermement. Je vais me mettre en danger, je vais prendre des risques et je ne vais pas me faire discrète. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne le ferais pas de façon stupide, que je prendrais ces risques de façon mesurées et pour de bonnes raisons. Tu dois me faire confiance mais…

\- Je te fais confiance, soupire-t-il en se levant. Mais peu importe que je te fasse confiance ou pas ! Je ne fais pas confiance aux mangemorts ! Et je suis aussi inquiet pour toi que je le suis pour Ginny, j'aimerais vous garder ici !

\- On verra à Noël, je promets en sachant pertinemment que je retournerais à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël.

George m'offre un coup d'œil septique et je prends mon visage dans ses mains.

\- Tout se passera bien, je lui murmure.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, soupire-t-il en se laissant aller contre moi.

\- Non. Mais tu peux faire semblant de me croire.

\- J'ENTRE RHABILLEZ VOUS ! s'écrie la voix de Fred en ouvrant la porte, les yeux fermés.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et George regarde son frère faire, pas mal amusé lui aussi.

\- Maman veut que vous ouvriez la porte, annonce Fred gravement.

\- Elle ne veut pas de petits enfants ? je demande, arquant un sourcil.

\- Arrête avec ça, grimace George.

J'éclate de rire, et prends la main de George, le tirant au rez de chaussée.

\- Tout va bien, Georgie ? demande Molly en s'approchant de George qui hausse les épaules.

Molly prend George dans ses bras, comme si c'était un petit garçon. George se blottit contre sa mère et je leur laisse un peu d'intimité. Je retourne dans la cuisine où Ginny sirote son thé en parcourant la liste des livres demandés.

\- Tu penses que Rogue t'as nommé Préfète en Chef ? me demande-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Non, je réponds honnêtement.

\- Moi non plus, confie-t-elle. Je pense qu'il va vouloir faire en sorte que tu repartes le plus vite possible pour pouvoir nommer quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai une pensée désolé pour George.

Il a sans doute raison, je suis plus en danger en allant à Poudlard qu'en restant ici. Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai une tâche à accomplir et je dois me racheter auprès de Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Retour Maison**

**Yooo!**

**J'espère que vous vous portez au mieux, comptes tenus des circonstances. J'espère que vos cours en lignes sont passbales. J'espère que vous vous ennuyez pas trop. J'espère que vous prenez soin de vous. **

* * *

J'ai prié Merlin, Dieu, Dumbledore, Gandalf et même M dans James Bond. Mais ça n'a rien fait, rien ne s'est passé : la rentrée est quand même arrivée. Je suis dans un état de déprime que je n'avais jamais atteint. Je fais tristement ma valsie. Hermione m'a appris à lancer un sortilège d'expansion, ce que j'ai fais dans mon sac à main et j'y ai rangé quelques objets « délicats » tels que le miroir pour communiquer avec George, le browning de Papa, mes photos personnelles, mes livres sur le monde militaire ou les grands stratèges en général. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, je sais qu'ils vont fouiller nos malles. J'ai mis le sac à main au fond, il est un peu trop lourd pour sa taille mais rien de trop excessif.

Le sac à main de Hermione pesait au moins 7 tonnes.

Le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, Remus et Tonks sont venus mangés et même si j'ai apprécié leur compagnie je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas été d'une grande aide. Remus a juste supposé ce que je supposais déjà : que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait sans doute ordonné. Il était quand même intéressé de lire la lettre, évoquant la surprise qu'il avait eu quand James était devenu préfet en chef. Il a avoué qu'il était presque aussi surpris que je le devienne à mon tour.

Lorsque Tonks et lui sont partis, je suis montée me coucher le plus tôt possible en espérant que la nuit me porte conseille… et j'espérais qu'elle dure toute l'année, que je me réveille et que Voldemort soit vaincu.

Là encore : rien ne s'est passé.

Après mûres réflexions et un certains nombres de discussions, nous avons décidés de transplaner directement vers King's Cross. Je voulais qu'on prenne le taxi mais je pense que c'était juste pour scruter par la fenêtre une fois dans la City, et peut être apercevoir Papa.

Pour le moment j'estime que ma naïveté est quelque chose de bien. Je suppose qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps.

George est tellement tendu qu'il me rappelle Sherlock. Son regard est alerte, il a les mains dans les poches et je le soupçonne de serrer sa baguette très fort. Il ne me regarde jamais longtemps dans les yeux, regardant vite autour de nous.

Nous avons passé la nuit à deux, je pense que Molly le sait mais je sais qu'elle comprend. Vers minuit j'ai rejoins George dans son lit et Fred est allé dormir dans le canapé. George et moi sommes restés blottis dans un silence lourd seulement interrompu par le bruit de ses lèvres sur mon front. Il est compliqué de trouver les mots adéquats pour exprimer notre inquiétude, notre amour et notre soif de justice. Mais nous nous comprenons.

Arthur, Charlie, et Bill m'ont dit au revoir hier soir. Arthur m'a demandé trois fois de ne pas me mettre en danger bêtement, je lui ai dis que je ferais de mon mieux.

Là, sur la voie remplie de futurs sorciers et sorcières aux regards innocents voilés d'une légère inquiétude, je prétends ne pas voir les mangemorts. Je fais semblant de ne pas voir les septièmes années Serpentard (et quelques autres élèves d'autres maisons) regarder avec arrogance le reste d'entre nous. Je me protège encore quelques heures de ce qui va frapper bien assez vite : les mangemorts sont à Poudlard. Je sens la main de Molly se poser sur mon épaule et me tire de ma rêverie. Je me tourne vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je sais que je vais vous manquer, Mrs Weasley, mais j'ai laissé quelques photos de moi et je vous enverrais des lettres pour être sûre de rester dans votre top 3 des belles filles préférées.

Molly a les yeux pleins de larmes, elle frappe mon épaule doucement et glousse à voix basse.

\- George et toi vous vous êtes bien trouvé, sourit-elle.

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête, et réponds à son étreinte quand elle me prend dans ses bras, me murmurant, elle aussi, d'être prudente. Quand je me recule, elle va répéter une énième fois à Ginny de ne pas se mettre en danger et je rejoins les jumeaux qui vendent des gadgets à la va-vite à des élèves, je dirais des troisièmes années.

Fred se tourne vers moi et ouvre largement ses bras pour que je me laisse aller contre lui. Je souris et le rejoins avec joie.

\- Rends moi fier, me dit-il à l'oreille.

\- Je vais te rendre jaloux, je réplique du tac au tac en me reculant, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est ensuite le temps de dire au revoir à George, moi qui pensais que mes adieux avec mon père était la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite…. Si j'avais su. Je me blottis dans les bras de George sans même attendre qu'il me remarque, mais sens bien vite ses bras se refermer autour de moi.

\- Reviens me chercher en décembre, je grogne, le visage enfoncé dans son torse.

\- Et toi reviens me voir en décembre, répond-il en embrassant mon crâne.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, ta mémoire ridicule et toi m'oublierez sinon.

\- Peut être…, s'amuse-t-il. Il faudra que tu le vérifies toi-même.

Je l'embrasse avec force, essayant de me persuader que, dans deux mois, je me souviendrais de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Quand nous nous séparons, je fais semblant de ne pas voir ses yeux rouges et il fait pareil pour moi.

\- Tu devrais y aller.

J'hoche la tête, prends ma malle et me dirige vers le wagon où je vois Ginny, Luna et Neville. J'entre dans le train mais reste près de la porte, passant ma tête par la fenêtre de celle-ci et souriant à George.

\- George Weasley est le plus beaux des jumeaux ! je m'exclame, tout sourire, quand le train démarre.

George m'envoie un baiser volant et je ris doucement, restant à la fenêtre jusqu'à que je ne le vois plus. Je me recule de la porte finalement et regarde Luna et Neville, les saluant d'un ton très respectueux.

\- Miss Lovegood, Monsieur Gros Zizi, toujours un plaisir.

Neville roule des yeux et Luna me prend dans ses bras un instant.

\- Allons trouver notre compartiment, je propose en attrapant ma malle.

\- Non, fait Ginny en me regardant comme si j'étais idiote.

\- … Je ne suis pas invitée ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu dois aller dans ton compartiment, m'explique-t-elle. Celui des préfets. C'est toi qui dois leur donner des indications.

\- Des… préfets ? répète lentement Neville.

\- Elizabeth ne t'as pas dis ? s'étonne Ginny. Elle est préfète en chef.

Neville me regarde avec des yeux gros comme des boules de cristal. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Sois pas jaloux.

\- Qui est le préfet en chef ? demande Luna.

Luna a toujours été pertinente dans ses questions.

\- Miss platine, je marmonne.

Neville grimace et Luna dodeline de la tête, comme si elle lui donnait le bénéfice du doute. Ginny récupère ma malle, me promettant que je pourrais les rejoindre plus tard. Je soupire et vais me changer difficilement dans les toilettes du train. J'ai parfaitement repassé mon uniforme Gryffondor, je veux revendiquer ma maison le plus ouvertement possible, je remplace l'écharpe de la maison avec celle de Sherlock. M'observant dans le petit miroir, je me lance un petit sourire triste et essaye de me faire une queue de cheval digne de ce nom. Mes cheveux sont emmêlés, encore plus secs que d'habitude, ils me donnent chauds et je commence à en avoir marre, une envie folle de les couper chatouillent mes doigts de plus en plus souvent.

Je pousse un énième soupire, récupère mon sourire arrogant et sors des toilettes d'un pas sûr. Je vais à l'avant du train, vers le compartiment des professeurs et celui des préfets.

\- Watson ! claque une voix derrière moi.

Je souris plus largement et fais volte face d'une pirouette, faisant un clin d'œil à Drago Malefoy.

\- Oui ?

Mon co-préfet en chef est plus pâle que jamais, je suppose qu'il a perdu du poids car son costume noir semble un peu plus large. Ses traits son tirés et anguleux, comme si une maladie l'avait terrassé cet été et qu'il s'en remettait difficilement.

\- On doit discuter, Malefoy, je continue d'un ton jovial. Ou devrais-je t'appeler « Drago » maintenant qu'on est préfet en chef tous les deux ?

Il serre les dents et va dans un compartiment vide, je comprends que je dois le suivre et le fais. Une fois à deux, il inspire mais je parle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de commencer :

\- Tu donnes les ordres que tu veux aux préfets de Serpentard, et moi pareil pour Gryffondor. Pour Poufsoufle et Serdaigle, je te propose qu'on leur demande de faire le strict minimum. Je refuse que ce soit la gueguerre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que les rondes nocturnes. Pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que le mieux à faire est d'attendre après notre rendez vous avec Rogue.

\- Le professeur Rogue, corrige-t-il avec un rictus. Le directeur.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis.

Je soutiens son regard d'un air neutre, quand, finalement, il regarde ailleurs avec frustration, je lui lance :

\- Tu devrais te changer, mets tes robes de Serpentard. Je vais rejoindre les préfets.

En sortant, je lui adresse un dernier regard, un peu dégoûté, et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je n'oublie pas le rôle de Drago dans la mort de Dumbledore, je n'oublie pas qu'il est mangemort. Si nous avions reçu à maintenir une forme de relation cordiale jusqu'à lors, c'est finis : il fait partie de l'ennemi désormais.

Dans le compartiment, je rejoins les préfets : je salue Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein mais vais voir directement ceux de Gryffondor. Lewis Stein, Lucy Harmlow, Andrew Rowson et Andrea Stella semblent surprise de me voir.

Tout le monde semble surpris de me voir, en tout cas avec l'insigne de Préfète en Chef.

\- Et oui, qui l'eût cru ? je souris après les avoir salué. Je ferais mon speech aux autres quand Malefoy, l'autre préfet en chef, nous aura rejoint. Mais j'ai quartier libre concernant les instructions données aux préfets Gryffondors.

Je tape dans mes mains et leur offre un sourire radieux.

\- Je me fiche que vous surveillez, enleviez des points… vous pouvez le faire mais je vais pas vérifier de ce côté-là, de toute façon vous connaissez certainement les règles mieux que moi. Par contre, ce que je vais vérifier c'est la façon dont vous vous occupez des plus jeunes. Vous êtes tous assez grands pour vous souvenir de l'ambiance de Poudlard… avant. Les premières, deuxièmes et mêmes troisièmes années ne peuvent pas avoir cette atmosphère. Je veux que vous assuriez qu'ils se sentent un minimum bien, je veux que vous rassuriez les premières et deuxièmes années terrifiés, peu importe leur maison. Je vous que vous empêchiez les troisièmes et quatrièmes années de partir en vendetta contre les Serpentard… et quelque chose me dit que ça concerne uniquement les Gryffondors. C'est bon ?

Les pauvres bougres échangent un regard un peu surpris mais hochent lentement la tête.

\- Très bien… et pour les punitions… les « vraies » règles ?

\- Rogue est directeur, je marmonne. Quelque chose me dit que les règles vont être de moins en moins juste. Ça va être votre rôle de choisir lesquelles doivent être respecter et lesquelles… contourner. Bien ?

Ils semblent avoir compris, je les congédie, estimant qu'ils peuvent rejoindre leurs amis, loin de moi l'envie de leur faire un discours trop long sur le rôle sérieux et responsabilisant qu'est préfet. Je laisse ça à Perceval.

Drago revient, de ses robes vêtus. Nous échangeons quelques instants et finalement allons voir les Poufsoufle et Serdaigle qui semblent sentir la tension (électrique ? sexuelle ?) entre Drago et moi. Nous leur demandons de vérifier que les premières années aillent bien (j'ai insisté sur ce point) et d'enlever des points à chaque infraction (Drago a insisté).

Je suis surprise de voir à quel point nous avons su coopérer, et je crois que Malefoy aussi. Là encore, je veux économiser mes forces. Aucune envie de commencer la guerre le premier jour.

Je quitte le compartiment des préfets, ayant envie de rejoindre Neville, et tombe nez à nez avec McGonagall. Elle porte des vêtements moldus, une jupe et veste assortie en tweed kaki, des bas bruns foncés et des chaussures à petits talons noirs. Je la regarde, un peu surprise par la tenue, enchantée de la croiser.

\- … Professeur ?

\- Félicitations pour votre nomination, me dit-elle avec sollicitude. Le corps professorale et moi-même pensions que Miss Parkinson serait choisie.

\- J'imagine que cela faisait partie des volontés du Professeur Dumbledore, je réponds avec douceur.

Elle fronce les sourcils, un peu surprise, et me répond lentement :

\- Oh.. Non, Miss Watson. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a rien laissé dans son testament vis-à-vis à l'organisation de Poudlard, mis à part la nomination du Professeur Rogue, m'explique-t-elle.

… Pardon ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Retour aux sources**

**Bam bam! Retour à Poudlard! Et première apparition de Sevychou! J'espère qu'il vous a manqué (moi un peu j'avoue)!**

**Bon! Je sais qu'en France le confinement est jusqu'au 11 mai (ce que j'imagine la Belgique fera aussi), mais ailleurs ? Les coupains qui habitent d'autres pays, comment ça se passe là ?**

**Des bisous de loin!**

* * *

Je retrouve dans mon compartiment, auprès des autres, un peu abasourdie. Je décide de garder l'info pour moi avant d'avoir eu ma rencontre avec Severus Rogue, je n'ai aucune envie d'inquiéter inutilement les autres. Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé Seamus que j'ai salué d'un simple hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai remarqué qu'il était tout seul, sans Dean Thomas. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander pourquoi.

\- Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? nous demande Neville, se penchant en avant et nous regardant une à une.

Je relève un sourcil, sans comprendre.

\- Bah je vais acheter des chocogrenouilles mais si t'as faim on peut partager.

\- Non. Pour Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour protéger le château ?

Ginny et moi échangeons un regard, surprises mais enchantées par cette prise d'initiative.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait attendre de voir comment ça va se passer les premières semaines, je propose. Voir qui seront les professeurs et quelles seront les règles.

\- Non, balaye Neville d'un ton décidé. C'est ce que tu as fais en cinquième année et je refuse d'attendre d'être puni physiquement pour agir. On sait comment ça va se passer. Ma grand-mère m'a dit que des mangemorts remplaceraient les professeurs d'étude sur les moldus et défense contre les forces du mal. Severus Rogue est directeur, tu as besoin de plus d'informations ?

Je regarde Neville quelques instants, incapable de lui répondre et faisant « non » d'un signe de tête. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir d'où ça vient. J'ai vu Neville grandir ces dernières années et je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Neville hoche durement la tête et regarde Luna et Ginny.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait clairement faire comprendre qu'il y a une résistance. Pas seulement pour les défier mais aussi pour rassurer les autres élèves qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ce qu'il se passe. On doit trouver un endroit où l'on peut se retrouver et où Luna pourra venir.

\- La salle de bains des préfets, je réponds aussitôt. Je vous donnerais le mot de passe, on se donnera rendez vous là.

\- Nous devrions éviter de trop en discuter ici, fait remarquer Ginny d'un ton grave.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous écouter pour savoir que nous allons résister, dit Luna, toujours teintée d'une certaine légèreté mais son regard est moins rêveur que d'habitude. Ils nous connaissent.

J'inspire profondément et me laisse tomber contre la banquette en laissant échapper un long soupir. Neville a la jambe droite qui s'agite, je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de celle-ci, ayant à la fois envie de le frapper pour qu'il cesse mais ayant envie de faire la même chose. Je regard mon meilleur ami avec plus d'attention et remarque ses traits légèrement tirés, les cernes bleutées sous ses yeux et ses joues moins rebondies qu'auparavant. J'ai un éclair de culpabilité qui s'efface bien vite quand il relève la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire confiant.

\- C'est bien que tu sois une préfète en chef. Ça va nous aider.

\- Dumbledore aura su nous aider jusqu'au bout, renchérit Ginny avec un sourire rassuré.

Je réponds à leur expression confiante par un petit sourire faible. D'une main tremblante, je fouille dans mon sac à dos et attrape mon bouquin du moment sur Malcom X, espérant que son discours à Oxford saura inspiré mes prochaines tirades.

Quand nous approchons de Poudlard, je range mes affaires, prends mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, lisse ma robe et remplace mon écharpe de Gryffondor par celle de Sherlock. L'ensemble est esthétiquement douteux mais je ne suis pas là pour faire un défiler. Je sors du train et rassemble les premières années dans un espèce de troupeau maladroit. Je reconnais quelques fils et filles de grandes familles de sang pur, ils portent les armoiries de leur famille. Certains d'entre eux ont un regard pleins d'arrogance et espèrent qu'en bombant le torse ils paraîtront plus grand que leur pauvre mètre 53. La plupart des autres premières semblent partagés entre une énorme appréhension et une admiration pour le château.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt à vivre les sept meilleures années de votre vie. Si jamais vous n'avez pas envie de partir : faites comme moi et faites en sorte de rater vos examens. Ça fait 13 ans que je suis élève ici.

Des murmures excités et des regards interrogateurs se font lire dans mon public et je souris intérieurement : une nouvelle rumeur incroyable sur moi vient de voir le jour. Parfait.

\- En route !

Je remarque une minorité de premières années qui semblent perdu, au fond du groupe, alors que je les emmène près des barques où Hagrid prendra la relève. Je suppose que ceux-ci sont les sang mêlés. J'essaye de leur envoyer un sourire encourageant mais je dois avoir juste l'air d'être une figure d'autorité qui les surveille et qui essaye de le dissimuler.

\- Foutu badge à la noix.

Les nés moldus ne sont plus acceptés à Poudlard. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

\- C'est vrai que Dumbledore est enterré ici ? demande soudainement un première année.

Je perds mon sourire et je sens mon cœur manqué un battement. J'avais oublié que Albus avait été enterré ici.

\- Oui…, je réponds d'une voix un cran trop aigüe.

\- Wow…, souffle le jeune garçon.

Il a des cheveux bruns épais et lisse qu'il a coiffé soigneusement et son regard brille d'une curiosité dévorante. Il me rappelle un peu Colin Crivey. Je les dépose auprès de Hagrid qui me salue avec plus d'émotions que d'habitude, je le laisse même me prendre dans ses bras et tapote son épaule du bout des doigts.

Je vais ensuite au château, avec les sombrals. Bien évidemment, à l'entrée de Poudlard, des mangemorts fouillent les malles, même si ils sont habillés en civil. Je m'approche d'une femme à l'allure froide qui ne me dit quelque chose mais rien de frappant : famille sang pur mineure, peut être même sang mêlée. Elle regarde mon insigne et a un mauvais sourire auquel je ne réponds pas.

\- Elizabeth Watson, dit-elle, pleins de cynisme.

\- Bonsoir, enchantée, je réponds d'une voix polie et glaciale. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée.

\- Alecto Carrow sourit-elle méchamment. Professeure d'étude sur les moldus.

\- Oh vous êtes passionnée de moldus ? C'est vrai que ça se voit maintenant que vous le dites.

Oops, c'est sortis tout seul. Elle perd son sourire et commence à fouiller ma malle. Elle regarde mon sac de bonbons au citron d'un œil suspect, le vide entièrement mais n'y trouve rien. Elle vide ma malle complétement puis pince les lèvres.

\- Bien.

\- Merci, je souris avec toute la politesse du monde avant de ranger lentement et soigneusement chaque vêtement qu'elle a dérangé.

\- Nous nous reverrons. Ce cours est devenu obligatoire, m'indique-t-elle avec un certain plaisir.

J'observe son corps indiqué des signes d'agacement avec plaisir, quand finalement chaque chose est rangée correctement, j'attrape ma malle et lui offre un dernier sourire pleins de soumission.

\- Encore merci, Professeure.

Je rentre au château en perdant mon sourire.

Connasse.

Maintenant je sais d'où je l'ai déjà vue. Elle était là pour la mort de Dumbledore. Et je ne parle pas de l'enterrement. Je dépose ma malle dans le hall et croise Peeves.

\- Peeves, mon vieux ! J'ai quelques missions à te donner et pas mal de cadeaux à t'offrir, j'espère que je pourrais t'en parler demain matin !

Peeves me regarde un instant, suspicieux puis hoche la tête.

\- Bien.

Je ne me berce pas d'illusions, je sais que c'est ma proximité avec les jumeaux qui m'accorde une place privilégiée vis-à-vis de Peeves. Mais je compte bien m'en servir.

Je rentre dans la grande salle d'un pas décidé. Quand je pénètre dans celle-ci, je remarque l'agitation nerveuse chez les Gryffondor, Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. Les élèves discutent à voix basse à toute allure. Les Serpentards ont la même arrogance que les Gryffondors quand ils ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Une arrogance et fierté soit disant silencieuse (par « respect pour les perdants ») mais avec une certitude claire d'être les meilleurs.

À la table des professeurs, deux sièges sont vides. Défense contre les forces du mal et études sur les moldus je suppose.

Filius et Pomona sont plus tendus que jamais. Même le Professeur Chourave a perdu son expression chaleureuse pour un visage dur. Je vois le Professeur Flitwick levé les yeux vers elle de temps en temps avec inquiétude.

Je me fige soudainement avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est eux !

Mycroft m'avait dit que des professeurs avaient eu une aventure ensemble, c'était Flitwick et Chourave ! [NDA : c'est canon, ça a été confirmé par JK Rowling !]

Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge quand je croise les yeux de Rogue qui me fixe d'un regard noir et froid. Il est assis au milieu de la table des professeurs, portant ses robes noires habituelles. Dans l'énorme chaise qui appartenait à Dumbledore, il ressemble à un petit garçon assis sur la chaise de bureau de son Papa. Il n'a pas l'air à sa place et il semble le savoir. Alors que je soutiens son regard, j'ai une envie dévorante de retourner dans le passé et gifler mon ancienne-Moi pour l'avoir toujours salué avec un véritable engouement. Je ne parviens pas à lire l'expression de Rogue, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Si il a pu tromper Dumbledore, je ne suis pas celle qui pourra le comprendre.

Je vais m'asseoir en bout de table, à l'extrémité la plus proche de celle de la table des professeurs, pour pouvoir accueillir les premières années.

Minerva entre dans la grande salle après une dizaine de minutes et est suivie d'une tripoté de premières années plus intimidés que jamais. La chanson du choixpeau est sombre et me fait penser à un monologue tout droit sortis de Shakespeare. Il nous parle de temps sombres, de choix importants et de responsabilités lourdes.

Su-Per.

Les premières années sont enfin envoyés dans leur maison et même les applaudissements pour les accueillir semblent teinté d'un espèce d'encouragement pour la suite. Je me présente à chaque première année qui s'assoit à la table, ébouriffant les cheveux d'un certain Jack qui me lance avec impression « T'es la copine de George Weasley ! ». La plupart des autres élèves de Gryffondor semblent trop inquiets pour les accueillir dignement. Heureusement, les fantômes du château sont aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Je laisse Sir Nicholas raconter sa vie, observant Rogue se lever et s'avancer vers le pupitre. Lorsque silence est fait, il parcoure la Grande Salle d'un regard froid avant de laisser un rictus qui se veut chaleureux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Le corps professoral et moi-même aimerions souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, commence-t-il lentement. Par la même occasion, je vous présente Amycus et Alecto Carrow, respectivement Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et d'études sur les moldus.

Les frères et sœurs (ils n'ont pas d'alliances) se lèvent sous les maigres applaudissements tout juste alimentés par les Serpentards.

\- Malgré la mort du regretté Professeur Dumbledore, continue-t-il, pendant que les Carrow sourient d'un air narquois et que le poing du Professeur McGonagall se serre. Nous souhaitons tous que Poudlard reste un lieu agréable et accueillant pour tous. En tant que Directeur, j'aimerais vous rassurer que Poudlard est toujours un lieu de protection où vous serez à l'abris. Malgré tout, il est important de remarquer que certains de vos parents vous ont sans doute envoyer ici la tête pleine de méfiances…. Infondées.

D'un geste arrogant, il glisse une mèche de cheveux noire derrière son oreille et plante son regard dans le mien.

\- Après tout, le Professeur Dumbledore est la personne qui a réclamé ma nomination en tant que Directeur et je suis certain que vos parents lui faisaient confiance. Soyez donc rassuré que je saurais être à la hauteur.

C'est tout juste si il ne lance pas un clin d'œil arrogant. Je soutiens son regard et articule silencieusement « meurtrier ». Rogue ne cille pas, retournant s'asseoir sur les applaudissements hésitants.

Malgré ce discours pleins d'arrogance, je remarque avec délectation qu'il est seul. Même Slughorn fait preuve d'une froideur étrange à son égard. Rogue est assis entre Minerva et Filius et tous les deux discutent avec leurs autres voisins, évitant soigneusement Rogue. Mais ce dernier ne semble pas embêté.

Neville quitte sa place et vient près de moi, me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il a appris que j'avais rendez vous avec Rogue. Il n'est pas rassuré et aimerait m'attendre à la porte de son bureau. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Neville, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue. Je peux demander à Ginny si jamais j'en ressens le besoin.

\- Elizabeth, dit-il, presque agacé. Moi, j'en ressens le besoin. Je refuse de te laisser y aller seule mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas rentrer. Donc on va faire ça.

Je le regarde et prends sa main avec un sourire.

\- Très bien. Merci, Neville.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Sevychou **

**Yo! **

**Comment vous allez ? Les cours toussa ? **

**Perso j'en ai MARRE des cours en ligne. J'espère de tout coeur que certains de mes examens vont tomber histoire d'alléger ma session de juin mais rien n'est garanti... Ecrire me fait beaucoup de bien! Si jamais vous écrivez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à partager en review (ou par mp)! Je viens de finir Avatar du coup si vous avez des bonnes fanfics à me conseiller...**

* * *

J'attends devant la porte du bureau en m'empêchant de faire les cent pas, je refuse de trahir ma nervosité corporellement. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que Rogue s'en rendra compte, il est légiliment. Mais je veux prétendre que je peux encore cacher des choses secrets. J'entends des pas qui approchent et j'aperçois au fond du couloir Rogue en compagnie de Drago. Notre nouveau directeur a sa cape qui ondule derrière lui, son regard est aussi froid et arrogant qu'avant mais désormais il y a une lueur d'agressivité, comme si il défiait les gens de l'accuser de quoique ce soit.

Drago par contre…. Drago se tient droit, son regard est hautain mais… il jette des coups d'œil inquiets à chaque fois qu'un bruit trop fort se fait entendre, ses mâchoires sont crispées et ses poings sont serrés. On dirait une proie cernée par des prédateurs.

Je me redresse, vérifie que ma baguette soit bien dans ma poche et croise les bras sur ma poitrine en les jugeant du regard. Je sais bien que Rogue ne me fera rien, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Et il se doute que je n'irais pas frontalement aujourd'hui. Il s'agit juste de montrer à l'autre à quel point on est déterminé sans professer de véritables menaces.

\- Miss Watson, susurre Rogue avec un mauvais rictus.

\- Professeur, je réponds entre mes dents sans le regard dans les yeux.

J'ai lu moultes et moultes livres sur l'occlumancie, j'ai vaguement essayé de m'y mettre mais je ne parviens pas à fermer mon cerveau complétement. Je suis aussi claire qu'un livre ouvert et ça m'agace sérieusement.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonne Rogue en soufflant le mot de passe si bas qu'on ne peut l'entendre.

Peut être que Drago connaît le mot de passe, mais je pense que Rogue ne veut pas me le donner à moi.

Nous entrons dans le bureau à sa suite. La salle a à peine changée, le bureau somptueux et sa chaise imposante sont à leur ancienne place, quelques livres ouverts jonchent le dit bureau, deux plumes sorties de leur pot d'encre sont posées sur un morceau de parchemin où quelques lignes ont été écrites. Le bol de bonbons est absent et a été remplacé par un ouvrage de potion titanesque avec une reliure en cuire. Le perchoir de fumseck est absent lui aussi et l'endroit où il se trouvait esttristement vide. L'agencement des tableaux est légèrement différent et, j'aperçois près de la bibliothèque, le tableau le plus proche de la chaise de directeur, le tableau du Professeur Dumbledore qui a les yeux fermés, le menton doucement affaissé, il semble endormis. Je déglutis et détourne le regard avant que l'envie de pleurer me vienne.

La pluie bat violemment contre les vitraux du bureau et le vent siffle si fort qu'on l'entend d'ici. Le mois de septembre et l'automne en général ne s'annoncent pas doux.

Rogue fait le tour du bureau et s'assoit sur la chaise avant de nous observer.

\- Bien, commence-t-il d'un ton moins grandiloquent que pendant son discours. J'ai laissé vos directeurs de maison vous écrire la lettre annonçant votre nouveau rôle. Néanmoins, j'estimais nécessaire de vous expliquer quel sera votre rôle.

\- Je n'ai pas de questions sur pourquoi j'ai été choisis, coupe Drago en roulant des yeux. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi _elle _a été choisie.

Je fais la moue et hoche la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Rogue ne semble pas perturber et continue calmement.

\- Je me suis réservé les prérogatives de direction des préfets en chef. C'est-à-dire que je serais le seul à pouvoir vous donner des ordres directs.

Je me crispe intérieurement, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de me dire que je suis à la merci de Rogue. Drago fronce les sourcils à côté de moi mais ne réagit pas.

\- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas abuser des privilèges de préfet en chef. Je ne veux pas apprendre que des réunions aient lieu dans la salle de bain des préfets ou que des premières années ont été réduit à servitude par les préfets.

Je suppose que la deuxième partie de la phrase était adressée à Drago mais je sens le sang se glacer dans mes veines et mon cœur manque un battement. J'aimerais croire que Rogue ait parlé de réunions dans la salle de bain des préfets par hasard, mais je doute que ce soit du hasard. Là encore, j'hoche ma tête sans répondre.

\- Votre rôle est donc d'être un prolongement de moi même et mes ordres parmi les étudiants, susurre-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bien décidée à ne pas faire une telle chose.

\- Quelles sont vos questions ? nous demande Rogue avec un regard menaçant qui nous indique qu'on a pas intérêt à avoir de questions.

\- La même que tout à l'heure, répond courageusement Drago.

\- Les raisons de mon choix de préfets ne vous regarde pas, Drago, susurre Rogue. Si vous avez des commentaires ou une opinion sur le sujet, ce que, j'en suis sûr, est le cas, je vous prierais de les partager avec quelqu'un que ça intéresse.

\- Bien, alors je n'ai aucune question, répond Drago d'un air revêche.

Je fixe Rogue, continuant de répéter encore et encore dans ma tête que j'aimerais lui parler en privé. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'occlumancie fonctionne, ce que je sais c'est que quand Rogue croise mon regard il ordonne à Drago de sortir sans détacher ses yeux des miens.

Drago me regarde, surpris puis a un mauvais sourire qui ne me rassure pas et sort. Je sens ma respiration se détendre et mes épaules se relaxer.

\- Que voulez vous, Watson ? me demande Rogue, glacial.

\- Beaucoup de choses, professeur, vous vous en doutez, je réponds sur le même ton.

Je vois que la peinture de Dumbledore n'a plus la respiration aussi régulière qu'auparavant mais a toujours les yeux fermés. Je suppose qu'il fait semblant de dormir. Je souris et glisse ma main dans ma poche, je vois que la main de Rogue s'approche de sa propre baguette d'un air méfiant.

Je suis ravie de voir qu'il a un minimum peur de ce que je serais capable de faire.

Je sors un bonbon au citron et le tends à Rogue.

\- Bonbon au citron ?

Je vois son regard surpris se poser sur le bonbon avant de me regarder à nouveau sans comprendre. Je me réjouis de voir le temps d'un instant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Severus Rogue.

\- Que voulez vous, Watson ? répète-t-il en se levant, ignorant ma main tendue.

\- Pourquoi suis-je préfète en chef ? Pourquoi moi ? Si vous vouliez avoir l'air neutre, vous auriez simplement pu donner ce badge à quelqu'un de Poufsoufle ou Serdaigle.

\- Watson, je ne vais pas pouvoir tolérer vos plaidoyers et votre soit disant capacité à tout comprendre très longtemps, je vous préviens, menace-t-il.

\- Pourquoi suis-je préfète en chef ?

Rogue me jette un regard dégoûté, soupire et observe la pluie par la fenêtre.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

Pourquoi a-t-il soupiré ? Quelles sont ses raisons ? Est-ce que Voldemort lui a demandé ?

Merlin

Et si c'était Voldemort qui lui avait demandé ?

Non je doute que Voldemort se méfie de moi, honnêtement je serais même flattée qu'il sache qui je suis.

La gloire c'est la gloire après tout.

Voldemort peut être pas… Mais peut être qu'il a demandé qui était la personne qui pourrait être la plus problématique à Poudlard et Rogue lui a dit que ce serait moi ? Mais, si c'était le cas quel est intérêt de me rendre préfète en chef ? De me mettre sous les feux des projecteurs ? Si jamais je disparais, tout le monde s'en rendra compte.

\- Je me doute, et j'ai les miennes pour me méfier des vôtres, je réplique avec aplomb.

\- Miss Watson, commence-t-il avec fatigue.

Ah, on repasse en Miss Watson? C'est bon signe, non ?

\- Je vous demanderais d'essayer de vous faire petite cette année. Je ne dis pas ça seulement pour ma propre tranquillité mais je pense que si vous vous faites remarquer vous risquer d'en pâtir.

\- C'est une menace ? je gronde d'une voix que je ne me reconnais pas.

Rogue me jette un regard affligé. Il a pitié de moi ou je rêve.

\- Non, Miss Watson. Sortez maintenant.

J'obéis en fronçant les sourcils, mettant mon bonbon au citron en bouche au nom des vieux souvenirs. Sur la sortie, je me tourne vers Dumbledore.

\- J'espère que votre plan va s'accomplir, Professeur, je soupire. Sinon c'est foutu.

Je ne regarde même pas Rogue et m'en vais sans un mot de plus. Dehors, Neville est dans le couloir et regarde dans l'horizon en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

\- Malefoy m'a dit que tu étais en entretien privé avec Rogue et que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc après le chauve furie que je lui ai donné, je veux être sûr qu'il ne revient pas avec ses sbires.

\- Neville pourquoi tu lui as lancé un chauve furie ?! C'est le premier jour de l'année scolaire tu nous as même pas laissé 24h !

Neville hausse les épaules.

\- Au moins ça donne le ton.

\- J'imagine, je soupire en grognant.

Nous nous mettons en route pour la salle commune et j'explique très vite comment le rendez vous s'est passé avant de donner mon propre ressentis.

Qui est très flou.

Quand nous rejoignons Ginny dans un coin de la salle commune, je murmure à celle-ci :

\- J'en sais rien.. D'un côté c'est Rogue, il nous a trahis, il a tué Dumbledore. De l'autre… j'ai eu un ressentis horrible quand j'ai discuté avec les Carrow, c'était pas le cas ici. Il avait l'air honnêtement inquiet de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si j'abusais. Je pense que c'est l'une des meilleure conversation que j'ai eu avec lui.

\- C'est normal, répond Ginny avec évidence. C'est Rogue, il est vicieux… il fait ça exprès pour que tu doutes sur sa véritable appartenance.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait moyen de douter sur son appartenance, tu sais… il a tué Dumbledore, je répète en insistant sur la dernière partie.

Ginny hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Neville qui a les yeux plissés, se frottant le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nev ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je pense que l'on doit évidemment se méfier de Rogue, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le plus dangereux pour le moment. Les professeurs n'attendent qu'une seule erreur de sa part pour qu'ils le mettent dehors.

\- Je suis d'accord, je réponds.

\- Moi je pense qu'il nous a bien montré à quel point il était dangereux quand il t'a donné la position de préfète en chef, répond Ginny en grognant.

\- Non, mais Rogue est le plus dangereux. C'est juste que pour le moment il faut simplement s'en méfier, explique Neville.

\- Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort, je renchéris.

Ils se tournent vers moi en arquant les sourcils et je soupire.

\- Il me faut vraiment des potes nés moldus, je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer non plus.

\- Les moldus ont des expressions bizarres…., remarque Neville.

\- L'expression moldue préférée de mon père c'est « on a pas élevé des cochons ensemble », nous dit Ginny.

\- C'est normal c'est l'une des meilleure, je réponds avec expertise.

Neville me regarde et éclate de rire, très vite suivis par Ginny et moi. Dans mon éclat de rire, j'attrape la main de Neville que je serre doucement et il répond à mon étreinte.

Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Carrow et co!**

**Yoo!**

**J'espère que vous allez BIEN. J'espère que vous avez fait DOUZE banana bread, QUATORZE FOIS DES COOKIES et que les gens avec qui vous vivez sont repus à toutes les heures de la journée!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et saura vous distraire, même quelques minutes. Je vous en prie, si vous aimez, laissez une review. Si vous adorez, laissez une review. Si vous détestez... Laissez une review. Mais soyez gentil ok :'( Je suis sensible**

* * *

J'ai laissé tomber mon habitude de lutter contre le système des maisons. Même si je continue de penser au plus profond de moi que ce système est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, c'est ma dernière préoccupation. J'ai donc enfilé mon uniforme Gryffondor avec fierté, lissant la cravate avant de glisser mon insigne de préfète. Le seul manquement à mon uniforme est l'écharpe, j'ai laissé tomber celle-ci au profit de l'écharpe de Sherlock.

Mes cheveux me fatiguent, ils me donnent chaud, ils m'empêchent de voir, et une partie de mon cerveau ne cesse de me rappeler que mes cheveux sont un excellents moyen de m'attraper facilement.

Je me transforme en Fol Œil, quel bonheur.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui sois devenues Préfète en Chef, me dit Lavande avec surprise.

\- Moi non plus, je lui réponds doucement. Mais l'absence de Hermione a dû m'aider.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est vraiment partie ? me demande Parvati.

Je garde mon sourire, inspire profondément et me tourne vers elles.

\- Oui. Je le pense. Je ne peux rien vous garantir, mais elle ne pas pourrait revenir. Je vous rappelle que les nés moldus ne peuvent revenir à Poudlard, je réponds en ignorant la boule dans ma gorge.

J'ai à moitié confiance en Lavande et Parvati. Leurs intentions sont pures, c'est certain, mais il n'empêche que je ne sais pas jusqu'où elles pourraient me protéger. Et je ne veux pas les mettre dans cette situation quoiqu'il en soit.

Je descends dans la salle commune où je repère immédiatement les premières années qui sont agglutinés en petits groupes, observant les plus vieux d'un air craintif et impressionné.

\- Vous êtes prêt pour la rentrée ? je leur demande avec un clin d'œil.

\- Les fantômes peuvent nous blesser ? me demande une petite fille avec des longs cheveux blonds coiffés en tresses.

\- Fais attention à Peeves, il aime faire des blagues. Mais je m'occupe de lui. Et pour les autres, ils sont inoffensifs et même très aimables.

Je me rappelle de mon rendez vous avec Peeves. J'aimerais avoir la carte des Maraudeurs dont George m'avait parlé. Potter l'a gardée, va savoir pourquoi. Il s'est pas dit que ceux qui restaient au château en auraient besoin. Je soupire et commence à me balader dans le château sans but précis. J'ai encore une heure avant le début de mon cours de métamorphose. Après une petite balade dans le château, je retrouve Peeves non loin des cuisines.

\- Bonjour Peeves, voici les cadeaux promis.

J'ouvre mon sac à dos et lui montre avec un sourire en coin les gadgets des jumeaux. Évidemment, j'ai réservé à Peeves les feux d'artifices et autres explosifs. Je ne veux pas savoir comment, mais Peeves semble pouvoir utiliser ce type d'instruments. Il s'en saisit, ricane et disparaît entre les murs du château avant de revenir, les mains vides.

\- Que veux tu en échange ?

\- Fais des blagues à qui tu veux, je m'en fiche. Même aux élèves, sois un minimum compréhensif avec les premières années. Mais je veux que tu emmerdes particulièrement les Carrows et Rogue, je murmure.

Il hoche lentement la tête, soupesant le pour et le contre.

\- Bien. Mais je ne garantis pas faire ça toute l'année.

\- J'espère qu'ils partiront avant, je réponds avec amertume.

Je n'ai pas faim. Pas assez faim pour supporter voir les Carrows et Rogue en tout cas. J'ai envie de m'épargner, j'ai cours de « art de la magie noire » aujourd'hui donc je verrais Carrow assez. Je ne suis pas outragée par ce cours, je suis curieuse. Mais je sais par qui cela va être enseigné et ça n'annonce rien de bon. Je doute garder ce cours, je pense que je vais le quitter d'ici la semaine prochaine.

En attendant, je vais me poser dans le cloître avec mon bouquin pour faire passer le temps, allant ensuite en métamorphose où je m'assois près de Seamus qui a l'air abattu. Dean Thomas ignore si il est né moldu ou sang mêlé, et il n'est pas revenu. Il n'y a plus que Neville et Seamus comme septième année Gryffondor.

\- Ça va ? je demande doucement à Seamus qui relève la tête et me fait un pauvre sourire triste.

\- Oui, et toi ?

J'hoche la tête et écoute le petit discours de Minerva. Celle-ci nous parle des ASPICS comme si tout était normal et ça me fait plaisir, ça me fait du bien. Elle ne mentionne que légèrement la situation, évoquant simplement des « désaccords administratifs ». J'ai un petit sourire mais m'abstiens de commentaire. Je veux économiser ma salive.

Et puis….

…. Arrive le cours des Carrows.

Tous les Gryffondors de septième année sont là, beaucoup de Serdaigle, quelques Poufsoufles et la totalité des Serpentards. Drago est au fond, bras croisés avec ses habituels gardes du corps et une Parkinson plus énamourée que jamais. Je me suis mise au premier rang, plume en main, prête à prendre note comme je l'ai rarement été.

Amycus Carrow sort de son bureau, il porte une robe sorcière et une cape noire. Son regard est arrogant et complaisant. Il a le sourire d'un gamin trop gâté à qui on a exaucé son dernier caprice. Il nous regarde tous un à un. L'atmosphère s'alourdit à mesure que le silence s'allonge. Je soutiens son regard et Neville aussi.

\- Bonjour tous et à toutes, déclare-t-il théâtralement mais avec le ton de celui qui a appris son texte par cœur.

Même ses gestes semblent chorégraphié. Je réalise que Voldemort n'a pas donné ses meilleurs mangemorts pour Poudlard, il suppose que Rogue suffira et a d'autres priorités pour le moment.

\- Nous verrons ensemble les secrets et curiosités de la magie noire. Le but de ce cours n'est pas de se tenir aux enseignements théoriques mais aussi voir la pratique et pouvoir les appliquer dans la vie de tous les jours.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanent en se frottant les mains. Je me suis toujours demandée si ces abrutis avaient une personnalité propre à part être des gorilles débiles clichés, mais il faut croire que non.

\- Cet apprentissage sera bien évidemment primordiale pour votre vie d'adulte et je suis enchanté de participer à cette partie de votre éducation, se vante le Carrow en bombant légèrement le torse.

Si il me dégoûtait pas autant, il me ferait pitié.

J'espère que vous vous êtes tous procuré vos ouvrages sur la magie noire. Je vous propose aujourd'hui de commencer l'introduction pour commencer la pratique le plus rapidement possible !

C'est triste mais il est plus organisé et pédagogue que Lockhart. Même si Carrow est un monstre et Lockhart était juste un pauvre type.

J'ouvre le bouquin, le lisant en diagonale en retenant mes grimaces de dégoût. Je vois que Neville serre les poings près de moi. Je déglutis et jette un bref coup d'œil autour de moi. Lavande et Parvati cachent leur choc du mieux qu'elles peuvent mais je lis dans leur regard leur outrage. Neville me souffle à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire ?

\- C'est le cours d'introduction, je réponds très bas. J'aimerais réserver mes retenues au moment où il fera vraiment quelque chose de grave.

Neville me montre une illustration d'un sorcier torturant un « sale » moldu, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas « vraiment » grave ?

Je serre les dents et ne lui réponds pas, continuant ma lecture en silence et essayant d'empêcher mes hauts le cœur. Le cours n'est pas trop long et il faut croire que Carrow n'avait préparé un discours que pour le début du cours, pour le reste il s'est contenté de nous faire lire le chapitre. Quand nous sortons de la classe, je marche quelques mètres avant de me tourner vers Neville.

\- Pour qui me prends tu ?

Il sursaute et me regarde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père est moldu, ma famille est moldue, tu ne t'imagines pas que je pense à eux à chaque seconde qui passe ? j'articule entre mes dents. Évidemment que c'est vraiment grave ! Mais on ne parle plus de Ombrage, on ne parle pas de Quirrell, on parle de mangemorts assumés qui sont protégés par le directeur et le ministère ! Le dernier mangemort qui était protégé par le directeur prétendait être un auror mais a quand même utilisé les sortilèges impardonnables. Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ici au juste ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu refasses comme avec Ombrage, que tu fasses l'hypocrite jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- C'est la guerre, Londubat, je siffle. Et, on doit agir. Mais on ne peut pas agir frontalement. On ne peut pas, on a ni le nombre, ni le niveau, ni la capacité. On doit être plus intelligent qu'eux, chose que je ne pensais pas si difficile mais tu commences à me convaincre du contraire !

Neville semble énervé, sa mâchoire se serre et il pince les lèvres en regardant ailleurs. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir dans cet état.

\- On ne devrait pas parler ici, grogne-t-il.

Il regarde autour de lui puis me fait signe de le suivre, je reconnais bien vite le chemin et nous nous retrouvons dans la Salle sur Demande qui, cette fois ci, s'est changée en un minuscule cagibis avec tout juste assez de place pour qu'on puisse se regarder sans se marcher dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? me demande-t-il avec agacement.

\- De faire ça intelligemment, je réponds en serrant les dents. J'ai une position qui pourrait nous aider, ce serait idiot de ne pas en faire bénéfice.

\- Nous aider à faire quoi ? soupire-t-il, à bout de patience.

\- Je ne sais pas Neville ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux ! Te battre ? Mener la résistance ? Rassurer les autres ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- On peut faire tout à la fois, non ? propose-t-il.

\- … Quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

\- Tout à la fois ? Et on va en cours aussi ?

\- Tu espères vraiment passer tes ASPICS ? demande-t-il, un peu moqueur.

Je me crispe et croise les bras.

\- Je suis Préfète en Chef, Londubat. Mon avenir académique se joue cette année, je susurre.

\- On pourrait la relancer ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- L'Armée de Dumbledore, me sourit-il, surexcité.

Il avait visiblement cette idée en tête depuis longtemps. J'y avais pensé moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas aussi excitée que lui. Je ne penserais pas que ça se passerait si vite, mais j'imagine que je me suis coincée dans ce déni que j'ai cultivé ces derniers mots, je continue de penser que « quelque chose de pire pourrait arriver ».

Le quelque chose de pire est entrain d'arriver. Là. Maintenant.

\- Neville…. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse faire confiance à tout le monde. On ne pourra pas rappeler tous les anciens, beaucoup ont des membres de leur famille à protéger et beaucoup ne seront pas prêt à prendre le risque.

\- On est pas obligé de le hurler sous les toits, répond-il comme si j'étais une imbécile. On peut juste le garder pour nous au début, avec Luna et Ginny. Et on verra bien au fur et à mesure.

Je soupire et regarde ailleurs en réfléchissant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'hésite autant. Je ne pensais pas que tout se passerait aussi vite, je pensais que j'aurais un mois de septembre presque calme.

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle Neville.

\- Bien, je soupire. J'ai juste… peur.

Neville me regarde. Il doit faire une bonne tête en plus que moi maintenant, il a grandit si vite que son corps n'a pas réussi à s'adapter, seules ses joues restent rondes et ses cheveux blonds lui tombent sur les yeux.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur, me répond-il en faisant la moue. Je suis effrayé.

\- J'ai failli perdre George, j'ai perdu Papa, Sherlock et Rose, je peux pas te perdre toi.

\- Je n'ai que ma grand-mère et toi, me dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux, murmurant seulement.

Je frotte doucement son bras, il inspire avant de relever la tête et de me sourire.

\- On peut juste prévenir Ginny et Luna et voir ce qu'elles en pensent. Peut être qu'elles auront une idée différente.

\- Ça va. Mais pas trop long, j'ai bien envie d'aller inaugurer la salle de bain des préfets ce soir, je souris en coin.

\- Quelle chance, soupire-t-il en sortant.

J'éclate de rire et sors à sa suite.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : date avec mon acteur préféré**

**Bon... Faites moi plaisir. S'il vous plaît. Essayez de deviner l'invité surprise qu'Elizabeth va voir ce chapitre. Ecrivez le sur un bout de papier, ce que vous voulez! ET METTEZ LE MOI EN REVIEW. HATE DE VOIR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ IMAGINE !**

* * *

En tant que préfète en chef j'ai accès aux calendriers académiques, à tous les horaires possibles pour chaque élève, mais j'ai surtout accès aux dates des sorties de Pré-au-Lard. Quoique Neville décide de faire, mon objectif est d'avoir une autorisation de sortie pour Pré au Lard. Au moins une. Les passages secrets pour pré au lard ont été condamné, je dois absolument recevoir l'autorisation. Ce qui veut dire que je me tiens à carreau.

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Lestrade :

_« Envoyez un texto au fan de pâtisserie. Dites lui que je serais à la prairie de bacon le 3/10. »_

Je l'ai même écrite en français, pour être sûre. Ça a dû agacé Lestrade. Ça m'énerve de devoir passer par Lestrade pour faire passer des messages, j'ai également envoyé le même type de lettre à George, en français aussi. J'espère que le message sera transmis.

Neville a discuté avec Ginny et Luna de notre idée, de notre projet. J'avais cours d'études des runes à ce moment là, mais vu l'excitation avec laquelle il m'attendait quand je suis sortie de mon cours, tout s'est bien passé. Elles sont d'accords. Je ne suis pas surprise, je ne suis pas déçue non plus, je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens. J'ai l'impression de me détacher un maximum pour me protéger.

J'ai cours de potion aujourd'hui, la salle est pleine de Serpentards et Serdaigle, j'ai décidé de me mettre en binôme avec Cho Chang, je ne connais pas la fille des masses à part peut être qu'elle était en pleine dépression en cinquième année.

Harry est trop bavard.

Slughorn entre, son enjouement habituel semble être feinté, il surjoue. Je remarque que Drago ne tente plus de lui montrer combien il est intéressant, et je remarque aussi que Slughorn s'adresse à la partie de la pièce où il y a le moins de Serpentard. Le pauvre homme a l'air un peu perdu.

Cho et moi faisons la potion sans vraiment nous parler, échangeant le strict nécessaire. Quand le cours se termine, je m'approche de Slughorn qui est assis à son bureau et regarde les élèves sortir de la pièce d'un air hagard.

\- Professeur ?

\- Miss Watson, me sourit-il, clignant un peu des yeux en les levant vers moi.

Je réponds à son sourire et lui demande avec l'intérêt feint le plus crédible du monde :

\- Je me demandais si vous alliez recommencer les petites fêtes que vous organisiez pour certains élèves ?

Il fronce les sourcils puis me sourit, comme revigoré.

\- Oh oui. C'est une excellente idée, Miss Watson, j'en parlerais à la direction. Je m'étais dis qu'au vu de l'atmosphère générale, ces.. soupers auraient été malvenus mais je pense que nous en avons besoin plus que jamais.

\- Je suis d'accord, je lui réponds, toute sourire.

Je le salue et sors de la pièce, perdant aussitôt mon sourire. J'ai pris cette habitude de marcher dans les couloirs comme un robot : les yeux vides et le pas rapide, je veux éviter les sollicitations. Évidemment, si je croise un première année, je fais l'effort de leur faire un clin d'oeil. Il ne s'agirait pas de l'effrayer.

Les dîners de Slughorn seraient l'idéal, pouvoir voir les professeurs (même les Carrows) dans un milieu informel. Ca me permettrait de les observer.

Après une courte visite à la bibliothèque, je rejoins Neville dans la Grande Salle qui a l'air soucieux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Drago et ses copains me sont déjà tombés dessus.

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Crabbe et Goyle semblent très satisfaits.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

\- L'habituel, répond Neville avec un mauvais sourire, chose étrange à voir. Ils se sont moqués de mes parents, de ma grand-mère, j'ai sortis ma baguette.

Je me crispe et attrape Neville par le menton, lui tournant la tête pour enfin apercevoir son visage de face. Je lâche un hoquet horrifié en voyant l'énorme coquard sur son œil gauche.

\- Neville on doit aller voir McGonagall.

\- Pour qu'ils mêlent les Carrow et Rogue dans l'histoire ? soupire-t-il en se dégageant. On va garder profil bas, on a plus urgent à faire.

Neville garde son objectif en vue, je ne suis pas surprise.

\- Je vois. J'aimerais qu'on attende jusqu'à la première sortie à Pré au Lard, je pense que je pourrais voir Mycroft.

Neville se crispe, contrarié mais garde le silence.

\- En attendant, on peut essayer de trouver un endroit où l'on pourra se donner des réunions.

Il se détend, hochant lentement la tête en rebaissant la tête vers son assiette.

\- Bonne idée.

Je frotte doucement le haut de son dos, puis grignote quelque chose de rapide avant de sortir, jetant un regard à Rogue qui a l'air plus isolé que jamais. Flitwick et Minerva sont assis à ses côtés, mais je constate qu'ils ont tenté de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Rogue. Je souris en coin, satisfaite de voir qu'une résistance se fait du côté des professeurs, même si je ne suis pas surprise, et vais dans le parc du château.

Je m'assois contre un arbre, profitant des derniers jours cléments de l'année. Je prends un morceau de parchemin et ma plume et me mets à écrire une lettre.

_« Bonjour Maman, _

_Ironiquement, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux écrire des lettres en ce moment. Je n'ai aucune confirmation pour le moment, mais je suis certaine que notre courrier est lu et surveillé. Je compte sur toi pour remettre mon bonjour à Mary et Sirius. Je pense que tu t'entendrais bien avec Sirius, après tout, tu es tombé amoureuses de Papa, et il est la personne la plus Gryffondor que je connaisse…_

_Encore plus Gryffondor que Harry Potter, je dirais. _

_J'espère qu'il va bien, que le trio d'or va bien. J'avais pris l'habitude de les surveiller et de les accompagner dans leur connerie, je ne peux désormais qu'espérer qu'ils ne s'embarquent pas dans de trop grands conneries._

_Mais j'en doute._

_Je vais bien, étonnamment. Je m'accroche à cette sortie à Pré au Lard, ayant conscience que ce sera sans doute la dernière. Neville avait raison, on ne peut se permettre de se taire ou de ne rien faire, même par stratégie. Et je pense que Dumbledore voulait que je fasse quelque chose, mais tu lui demanderas pour moi._

_Je te tiens au courant si j'ai des nouvelles._

_Elizabeth »_

Je dépose ma lettre dans le lac noir, je sais que c'est pas ouf pour la planète mais je veux éviter qu'on lise mon courrier, et c'est la seule manière à laquelle j'ai pensé. Pas envie de brûler la lettre non plus. Trop de questions.

ooOOOoo

Neville a reçu une retenue, Ginny aussi. Pas en même temps. Ginny a défendu Harry pendant son cours avec Amycus Carrow. Neville a refusé de jeter un doloris sur un mannequin, personnellement, j'avais la main qui tremblait et j'ai fais semblant de jeter le sort. Carrow m'a cru et m'a laissé tranquille. Malgré tout, je n'ai plus réussi à regarder Neville dans les yeux de la journée.

La sortie à Pré au Lard est enfin arrivée, j'ai dû aider Minerva à récolter les autorisations des élèves et m'assurer que ceux sans autorisation restent bien au château.

Je suis devenue une collabo.

Je n'ai eu aucune confirmation de la part de Mycroft qu'il pourrait venir, je m'accroche à cette simple possibilité. George m'a dit qu'il préférait garder profil bas pour le moment, il est entrain de préparer quelque chose avec Fred. J'ai été rassurée qu'il décide de ne pas venir. Je préfère ne pas le voir des mois durant en sachant qu'il va bien, plutôt qu'une simple visite à Pré au Lard me rend responsable de sa capture.

Luna et moi allons à Pré au Lard à deux.

\- Tu dois acheter quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Non, je veux juste aller voir quelqu'un, me répond-elle, mystérieusement.

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, ça ira, me sourit-elle avec douceur.

Je ne sais pas où je suis sensée retrouver Mycroft, ou même si je dois le retrouver. Quand nous arrivons au village, Luna s'éloigne de son pas léger, même si elle semble savoir où aller. Je la suis du regard, tentée de la suivre mais j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Je souris et fais volte face.

C'est Colin Firth.

Genre ..

De Bridget Jones.

Mark Darcy.

Je cligne les yeux, les frotte, et me pince l'avant bras, le tout en moins d'une minute. Mais constate que c'est bien Colin Firth, qui a l'air de plus en plus agacé.

\- ..M-Monsieur Firth, je suis fan je…

\- Elizabeth, claque-t-il, à bout de patience.

Je me crispe et aperçois le parapluie posé sur son avant bras. Je regarde Colin Firth, horrifiée.

\- _Mycroft_ _?!_

\- Moins fort !

Colin Firth m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène à la tête de sanglier où j'aperçois Luna qui discute avec le barman qui a l'air de s'ennuyer. Je remarque aussi que certains élèves me suivent du regard, des sorciers qui connaissent Colin Firth j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? je demande, horrifiée par toutes les idées qui me sont passées par la tête en voyant Colin Firth et constatant maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Mycroft.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? soupire-t-il. J'ai pris du polynectar.

\- Et vous avez choisis… _Colin Firth_ ?

\- Il est connu ?

Ugh.

Dire que les Holmes m'avaient manqués.

\- Mais comment se fait-il vous avez ses cheveux ?

\- J'ai les cheveux de beaucoup de personnes, pour ce genre d'occasion.

Je commande deux bièraubeurres, et au regard dégoûté de Mycroft, je lance :

\- Vous avez vu la tête de ce bar ? Au moins l'alcool désinfectera un minimum le verre.

Il pince les lèvres.

Des expressions aussi Holmescienne sur le visage d'un de mes fantasmes est quelque chose d'horriblement perturbant, même traumatisant. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus regarder Bridget Jones de la même façon. Mycroft a détruit ça pour moi.

\- Alors ? Comment vont-ils ? je demande, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre ma voix qui se tend d'inquiétude.

\- Ils vont bien, l'habituel, répond Mycroft laconiquement en regardant sa bière d'un air critique.

Il me regarde, je lui lance mon regard le plus attristé possible, réclamant silencieusement plus d'informations.

\- Ils vont bien, Elizabeth. Sherlock est sobre, ton père continue son… blog.

\- Et les… _autres ?_

Je veux des nouvelles de l'Ordre mais même prononcer le mot à haute voix ici est dangereux. Mycroft se raidit un peu.

\- Je ne peux rien garantir. Pour le moment, tout va bien je suppose, sinon j'aurais été mis au courant de quelque chose.

\- Parfait.

Je bois une gorgée de bière en regardant dans le vide, procédant toutes les informations.

\- Je pense que je serais dans l'incapacité d'être présente aux autres sorties à Pré au Lard, j'annonce lentement à Mycroft.

Mycroft ne me demande pas mes raisons. Il se doute bien du pourquoi. J'évite son regard et continue de boire quelques gorgées.

\- Ne te fais pas trop remarquer, me dit Mycroft gravement.

\- Je peux vous dire oui pour vous faire plaisir, mais ce serait vous mentir.

\- Je sais.

Il inspire profondément, regarde autour de lui puis se penche sur la table.

\- Damn. Je suis en date avec Colin Firth.

\- Elizabeth, les Carrow ne plaisantent pas, me murmure Mycroft. Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, tu dois faire en sorte d'avoir Rogue derrière toi, il est ta garantie que, quoiqu'il se passe, tu resteras à Poudlard. Et tu es plus en sécurité au château que dans la nature.

Je déglutis.

\- Rogue a..

\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, Elizabeth, mais je suis persuadé qu'il est moins dangereux que les Carrow. Il t'a laissé être préfète en chef, tu es protégée tant que tu as ce rôle.

\- Protégée ? je répète, outrée, même si en vérité, je m'en doutais.

\- Si jamais tu disparais, tout le monde le remarquera.

\- Tout le monde a remarqué la disparation de la prof d'étude des moldus, je remarque en soupirant.

\- Elizabeth.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le regarde.

\- Oui.

\- Tant que Rogue ne t'en veut pas personnellement, tu es en sécurité.

\- Et comment savoir quand je franchirais la limite et qu'il m'en voudra personnellement ?

\- Ne t'en approche pas, me siffle-t-il, presque menaçant.

Je parviens presque à apercevoir Mycroft derrière le visage de Colin Firth.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, je réponds d'un air distrait, sachant là encore que je mens.

Mycroft le sait aussi. Il se lève, sans avoir touché à sa bière.

\- Je dois partir, Elizabeth.

Je le regarde et fais la moue.

\- Je suis désolé, Mycroft, mais c'est ma seule chance de faire un câlin à Colin Firth.

Je me laisse aller contre son torse, passant mes bras autour de lui en fermant les yeux, m'auto persuadant que c'est Mark Darcy qui me demande d'être prudente. Colin Firth tapote mon épaule, un peu dégoûté. Je me contente de ça et le regarde partir en soupirant.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous pensiez que ça allait être qui ? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : retour de l'AD**

**Yo! Vous savez ce que j'ai fais ce matin ? Un examen d'economics! MOI ! Etudiante en droit, incapable de compter, et encore moins capable de calculer des PIB! Et pourtant, après cette épreuve terrible, je vous publie ce doux chapitre ! Cet incroyable oeuvre d'art ! Vous savez ce qui compenserait mon dur labeur ? Une petite review...**

* * *

Neville et moi avons discutés longuement sur comment organiser la résistance. Nous avons décidé que l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour discuter, pour le moment, était le parc. Nous nous mettons à un endroit dégagé où nous pouvons surveiller les alentours et nous parlons à voix basse comme si nous nous confions des secrets. C'est, évidemment, pas une solution idéale. Ca ne peut plus durer.

Finalement, c'est Luna qui nous a donné l'idée. Alors que nous étions à la bibliothèque entrain d'étudier, elle s'est tournée vers nous :

\- Parfois, l'AD me manque, j'aurais bien besoin de pratiquer le sortilège d'engorgio.

Neville, Ginny et moi nous nous sommes regardés, comme frappés par la foudre. L'AD…. La salle sur demande. On est vraiment des abrutis, pourquoi on y avait pas pensé avant ?!

En soirée, dans la salle commune, nous nous sommes d'accord pour se donner rendez vous dans la salle sur demande le lendemain. Ginny a prévenu Luna pendant leur cours de sortilège. Nous nous sommes retrouvés au sein de la Salle sur Demande à l'heure accordée, 18 mois après notre dernier cours avec Harry.

La salle sur demande avait repris l'apparence qu'elle avait quand nous y allions avec l'Armée de Dumbledore : la majorité de la salle était agencée pour des entraînements, mais il y avait aussi un petit coin où se trouvaient des étagères débordantes de livres, un tapis pourpre avec des fauteuils, canapés et tabourets aussi confortables les uns que les autres. J'ai un sourire et me laisse tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir d'aise.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Ginny.

\- On pratique le sortilège d'engorgio ? propose Luna.

\- On va faire ça, je réponds à Luna. Pas tout de suite mais c'est prévu.

Alors que Luna est assise sur un fauteuil et Ginny est assise sur le tapis, ayant pris son boursouflet avec elle qui reste sur son épaule, Neville fait les cent pas au centre de la salle, je peux entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'agiter.

\- On ne peut pas relancer l'AD comme Harry, Hermione et Ron l'avaient fait, j'annonce. Les conséquences sont bien plus dangereuses aujourd'hui et je refuse de mettre en danger des plus jeunes qui n'auraient pas bien mesurés les risques.

\- On doit prévenir les gens, me répond Neville.

\- On doit prévenir des gens, je confirme. Mais à qui fais-tu assez confiance ? A qui offres-tu une confiance aveugle, Neville ? L'amie de Cho Chang nous a vendu pour l'emploi de sa mère, je ne juge pas, mais les risques sont bien plus hauts et je ne blâmerais pas quelqu'un qui nous trahit pour protéger sa famille.

Enfin... Si. Je blâmerais cette personne. Mais je pourrais comprendre.

Neville se tait. Ginny se lève lentement, sourcils froncés.

\- On ne pourra pas leur donner une confiance aveugle. Déjà, parce que tu ne donnes à personne ta confiance aveugle, El', sauf peut être Neville, mais surtout parce qu'au vu… du contexte, n'importe qui pourrait nous trahir… même l'un d'entre nous.

\- Alors quoi ? On laisse la porte ouverte à tout le monde ? je raille.

\- Pas besoin de les invités, on a qu'à dire que l'AD est ouverte à nouveau, propose Luna.

On se tourne vers elle, elle joue avec sa baguette, réfléchissant à haute voix :

\- Tout le monde saura vers qui se tourner, peut être pas vers moi, mais tout le monde sait que Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat et Elizabeth Watson seront en charge de l'AD.

\- Je refuse d'être en charge de quoique ce soit, marmonne Ginny.

Neville et moi nous nous jetons un regard. Je suis déjà en charge de pas mal de choses, je suis Préfète en Cheffe. Mais je ne me ferais pas confiance d'être en charge de tout et n'importe quoi.

\- On verra à ce moment là, je grogne sans quitter Neville du regard qui hoche la tête.

\- Donc on va mettre des banderoles partout dans le château ? propose Ginny.

\- Non… Pas des banderoles… mais on peut mettre des inscriptions .., réfléchit Neville.

\- Des inscriptions ? je répète. Sur les bancs ? Minerva va nous arracher la tête les gars.

\- Non ! s'exclame Neville. Bientôt, le plus tôt possible, on ira écrire sur les murs que l'Armée de Dumbledore est ouverte. Si l'on le met à un bon endroit, l'information va vite se propager, même si ils effacent le message rapidement.

\- En face de la salle commune des Poufsoufles, je souffle à voix basse. C'est à côté des cuisines et les Poufsoufles connaissent tout le monde et ce sont les rois pour propager les ragots sans jamais dire d'où ils tiennent l'information.

\- Pourquoi pas devant chaque salle commune ? propose Ginny.

\- Trop long, trop difficile et trop dangereux. On se fiche que ce soit devant chaque salle commune, le but c'est que tout le monde le sache, répond Neville.

\- Quand est-ce que l'on fait ça ? demande Luna.

\- Je le ferais, je réponds. En tant que préfète en chef, c'est plus simple.

\- Vous faites des rondes les préfets ? demande Ginny.

\- Si je croise quelqu'un je dirais que j'ai étudié mon cours de potion trop longtemps.

Ils ont l'air très peu rassurés par ma réponse.

\- Écoutez, je me débrouillerais. Je ferais ça de la semaine et tout ira bien. Et si on travaillait ce sortilège ?

Je me lève, baguette en main et les autres me suivent. Je constate avec arrogance que je me débrouille le mieux au sortilège d'engorgio. En vérité, c'est normal : Neville n'a jamais trop aimé le cours de sortilège et Ginny et Luna viennent tout juste de l'apprendre. Ginny se débrouille relativement bien et Luna s'entraîne un peu, au bout de quelques essais elle se débrouille comme un charme.

Un charme ? Vous avez compris ? haha..

On traîne encore un peu dans la salle sur demande pendant une quinzaine de minutes mais on réalise doucement que cela fait déjà deux heures que l'on s'est absenté.

Je propose que l'on sort de la Salle sur Demande au fur et à mesure et pas tout le monde d'un coup.

Ginny sort la première. Luna nous regarde d'un air satisfait.

\- Je suis contente que l'AD reprenne, je crois que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs à Poudlard.

\- Et quel est ton meilleur souvenir alors ? je demande.

\- Toutes les choses que nous avons fait ensemble, elle me sourit avant de sortir d'un pas léger. Même si j'aime particulièrement la fois où Neville m'a invité au souper de Slughorn.

Je tourne la tête vers Neville.

\- Et toi ?

Neville a sortis une photo de sa poche, je reconnais du papier en sépia et froissé que c'est la photo de l'Ordre du Phénix originaire.

\- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais c'est… à la bataille du ministère, quand j'ai compris que je pouvais me battre, quand j'ai compris que je pouvais aider, être indispensable moi aussi.

\- Je veux pas me vanter mais je te l'ai répété pendant des années.

\- Tu te vantes, me répond-il avec amusement.

\- Moi c'est quand on a sauvé Sirius, je souffle. Et le bal de quatrième année, je pense.

\- J'aurais bien aimé le connaître, me répond Neville en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je jette un regard à la photo et observe le sourire mi arrogant mi fier de Sirius et inspire profondément avant de sourire à Neville.

\- Tu devrais demander à Remus des anecdotes sur tes parents, je suis sûre qu'il le ferait avec plaisir. Et pour Sirius… il t'aurait adoré. Mais Sirius adorait tout le monde, ne te flatte pas.

\- Il te manque, devine-t-il avec un sourire attendris.

\- Parfois je culpabilise.. Ce n'était pas mon parrain, je le connaissais à peine, mais… il méritait mieux.

\- On mérite tous mieux, Elizabeth, souffle-t-il. On mérite mieux que cette jeunesse que l'on est entrain de gâcher.

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et inspire profondément.

\- George doit te manquer.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Je crois que … j'ai un béguin.

Je me redresse d'un bonds et le regarde, essayant de procéder l'information dans mon cerveau qui fait un bug magistral. Je regarde Neville plusieurs longues secondes en silence avant de m'écrier.

\- QUOIDEQUIDEPUISCOMBIENDETEMPSPOURQUOITUMASRIENDIS

\- … Hein ?

\- QUOI ? DE QUI ? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? POURQUOI TU M AS RIEN DIS ?

\- Je suis entrain de te le dire, grogne-t-il. Depuis quelques mois maintenant. Mais tu ne dois rien dire et tu ne dois rien faire. Tu gardes ça pour toi ! Pas de regards en biais, pas de sourires en coin, pas de « oups je vous laisse à deux… amusez vous bien ».

Le bougre me connaît bien. Je grogne et croise les bras.

\- Ok.

\- Promets, Elizabeth.

\- J'ai dis ok.

\- Promets.

\- Je promets, je marmonne en regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as pas croisé les doigts ? me demande-t-il avec soupçons.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Pour la plus Serpentarde des Gryffondors.

\- Je n'ai pas croisé les doigts ! je reste Gryffondor avant tout ! j'annonce fièrement.

\- C'est Luna, marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Oooh… OOOH !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'aille préparer le terrain ?

\- Elizabeth tu as promis !

\- Bon, okay, mais tu manques d'impulsivité pour un Gryffondor. Je te rappelle qu'elle a aimé la fois où tu l'as invité à la petite fête de Noël de Slughorn.

\- On a compris, El, sourit Neville.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et sort de la Salle sur Demande en souriant. Je lui emboîte le pas après quelques minutes, constant avec soulagement que le couloir est libre. Je vais directement à la bibliothèque, marchant d'un pas rapide en espérant ne croiser personne.

\- Watson !

Je soupire et prépare le sourire le plus hypocrite que je possède en faisant volte face.

\- Malefoy, je susurre. Tu m'avais manqué.

\- Où étais tu ? Les préfets en chef doivent se partager la tâche de travaille.

\- C'est ad-o-ra-ble que tu sois inquiet pour moi, je minaude. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis fraîche et disponible ! Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune pendant que je gère ma partie du travail.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Oh je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris qu'entre préfets en chef nous étions dans l'obligation de répondre aux questions que l'on pouvait avoir vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Je fais la moue.

\- Ça a fait mal la marque des ténèbres ? Ou pas particulièrement plus douloureux qu'un tatouage ?

Drago blanchit et son visage se durcit. Je soupire et le regarde.

\- Écoute Drago, je veux bien te laisser tranquille, mais je te demande la pareille en échange. Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'aucun Gryffondor ne vienne t'emmerde ou se trouve sur ton chemin et en échange, tu fais semblant de ne pas me voir.

Drago me jauge du regard quelques instants puis hoche mécaniquement la tête.

\- Bien.

\- À plus tard, trésor, je susurre avant de m'éloigner.

J'ai eu de la chance que le courage de Malefoy ait disparu avec Dumbledore. Depuis la mort de ce dernier, Drago semble être l'ombre de lui-même, j'aurais presque de la peine pour lui.

Je finis dans la bibliothèque où je me retrouve à aider une quatrième année de Gryffondor avec son devoir de métamorphose. Celle-ci est venu me voir timidement, insistant que, si jamais je la dérangeais, elle irait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle m'a rappelé Hermione. Je l'ai aidée avec plaisir.

Quelques jours plus tard, sous les encouragements de Neville et Ginny, nous avons tenté d'aller voler l'épée de Gryffondor. Je n'aurais pas dû leur parler du testament de Dumbledore, c'était ma faute. Mais j'ai réellement cru qu'on allait pouvoir y arriver. Le plan était détaillé, efficace et précis. C'était sans compter les portraits qui nous ont vendu auprès de Rogue.

J'ai vraiment cru que Rogue allait nous tuer. Il est rentré comme une furie, comme un monstre, mais il nous a simplement envoyer dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid.

Rogue est étrange. Je ne parviens pas à le comprendre. Je ne veux pas le faire non plus. Mais pendant que Ginny, Hagrid et Neville continuaient de l'insulter, Luna et moi nous nous demandions pourquoi nous avions droit à une punition si … douce.

Peu importe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : On est de retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. **

**Merci pour les reviews les petits chats! Ca me fait plaisir que mes chapitres vous plaisent!**

**J'ai malheureusement une mauvais nouvelle. Mes examens commencent la semaine prochaine et poster les chapitres à temps est une source de stress supplémentaire. J'ai donc décidé de mettre en pause la publication des chapitres le tems que je termine les examens (mon dernier est le 10 juin)! Il est évidemment possible que j'en poste un de temps en temps mais je ne veux rien promettre.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez 3**

* * *

Annoncer le retour de l'AD n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Surtout après l'incident de l'épée de Gryffondor. J'ai dû user de nombreuses ruses et stratégies, j'ai eu l'impression d'être Fred dans « Scooby Doo » (dessin animé que je devrais faire voir aux jumeaux, ils adoreraient).

Finalement, je suis allée prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, profitant des nombreux shampooings, mousses et enchantements qui m'ont laissé oublié pendant deux heures la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Peu importe la crise qui est face à vous, si vous pouvez vous isoler pendant deux heures dans un bain. Faites le.

Après mon bain, j'ai été récupérée un pot d'encre que j'avais dissimulé sous une dalle en pierre qui se s'enlève. Fred et George se cachaient parfois des bièraubeurres là. J'ai été à petits pas vers la salle commune des Poufsoufle, j'avais calculé que c'était le tour de Minerva et Flitwick de faire les rondes. Ils n'aiment pas nous envoyés auprès des Carrows. J'ai écris sur le mur « Armée de Dumbledore : le recrutement continue. » Le retour a été encore plus délicat, j'ai rarement eu autant peur de me faire attraper. Je n'avais peur que McGo me trouve, ça c'est tranquille. Mais l'un des Carrow ?

Brrr. Je n'ose pas y penser.

Quand je suis rentrée dans la salle commune, j'ai trouvé un Seamus Finnigan endormis avec son livre de métamorphose ouvert sur le torse. J'ai fermé son livre et ai mis une couverture sur le pauvre gamin en remontant me coucher. Je n'ai jamais été sa meilleure pote mais je sais la douleur que c'est de ne pas savoir où se trouve son meilleur ami. Même si en l'occurrence, il s'agit de ma meilleure amie.

Je vais te tuer Hermione Granger.

Dés que tu reviens, je te tue.

Je suis allée me coucher en espérant de tout mon cœur que personne n'effacerait mon message avant que quelques élèves le voient.

ooOOOoo

Je me lève en poussant un soupir exaspéré, passant ma main dans ma masse de cheveux emmêlés. Je vais m'habiller en vitesse, impatiente de voir les résultats de ma virée nocturne. Je me débarbouille et enfile mes vêtements. J'ai décidé de mettre l'écharpe de Sherlock pour me porter chance.

Dans notre salle commune, rien ne semble avoir changé, les discussions semblent normales et cela m'inquiète. Fort heureusement, une tornade rousse me fonce dessus avec un petit cri surexcité.

\- Tu l'as fais ! tout le monde en parle ! me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de moi avant de me tourner vers Ginny.

\- Tout le monde ? je répète. Pas les Gryffondors en tout cas.

\- Tous ceux qui ont été déjeuné !

Je ne suis pas idiote, la plupart des gens sauront que c'est moi, même si ils ne pourront le prouver. J'inspire profondément, prends un sourire hypocrite et me met en route vers la Grande Salle. Entrant dans celle-ci, je constate que les discussions sont en effet très actives. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance pour rejoindre Neville, les têtes se tournent vers moi en se taisant petit à petit. Je croise le regard d'Amycus Carrow qui serre si fort sa fourchette que je crains qu'elle ne laisse une trace à jamais dans la paume de sa main. Je m'assois lentement près de Neville qui me demande tranquillement :

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth. Bien dormis ?

\- Plutôt bien gros zizi, je te remercie. Et toi ?

\- Mon réveil était excellent, sourit-il.

Je souris en coin et entame mon petit déjeuner, ignorant les regards que je sens sur moi. De temps en temps je relève la tête pour leur offrir un haussement de sourcil arrogant, défiant quiconque de m'accuser.

J'ose jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue qui ne me regarde pas mais semble en effet contrarié. Le pire c'est Minerva qui me fixe droit dans les yeux avec un air désapprobateur et un poil inquiet. Ce côté inquiet me fait froncer les sourcils et je décide de repousser mes propres inquiétudes dans un coin sombre de mon cerveau.

Le déni.

\- Watson, susurre une voix doucereuse dans mon dos.

Ce n'est pas le ton sucré de Rogue, c'est une tournure de voix dangereuse, aiguisée, un peu comme l'anti freeze. Sherlock m'a expliqué que c'était utilisé comme poison car ça avait un goût sucré.

\- Professeur Carrow ? je souris en me tournant vers lui, avalant en vitesse mon thé, me brûlant la gorge au passage.

\- Le directeur désire vous voir.

\- Bien sûr. Dois-je l'attendre près de son bureau ?

\- Je vais vous accompagner.

Je ne perds pas mon sourire mais je vois du coin de l'œil que Neville a relevé la tête et serre les poings.

\- Quel honneur. Je vous remercie, je réponds, attrapant mon sac et suivant le Carrow, indiquant à Neville de ne pas nous suivre avec un froncement de sourcils.

Je déglutis et suis Amycus, pas rassurée pour une mornille.

\- Alors comme ça on fait des inscriptions aux murs pendant la nuit ? m'accuse le Carrow d'un ton sucré mais menaçant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? je demande d'air innocent.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote avec moi, siffle-t-il froidement.

\- Je crains ne pas savoir de quoi vous parler, je réponds en faisant la moue.

Amycus attrape mes cheveux sèchement, les tirant de toutes ses forces, me forçant à relever la tête vers lui. Instinctivement, j'attrape sa main, essayant de me débattre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote avec moi, répète-t-il entre ses dents. Tout le monde sait que c'est vous. Rogue a peut être étouffé l'incident avec l'épée de Gryffondor… Mais il ne pourra pas une seconde fois ! J'espère que le directeur vous donnera ce que vous méritez.

\- Lâchez moi, je lui réponds froidement.

Je suis sur la pointe des pieds mais Carrow tire de plus en plus mes cheveux, tenant de son autre main sa baguette. Je continue de me débattre, ayant peur qu'il finisse par me soulever par les cheveux. Je sais que je pourrais l'en empêcher, je sais que je pourrais le tuer. Mais je signerais mon arrêt de mort.

\- Sinon quoi ? me demande-t-il avec amusement.

Je déglutis et ne réponds pas.

\- Amycus, claque une voix profonde derrière nous.

Carrow me repousse sèchement et je retombe contre le mur en pierre, cognant l'arrière de mon crâne. J'inspire profondément et tourne la tête vers Rogue qui s'approche à grands pas, me jetant un regard dégoûté.

\- Il s'agirait de ne pas l'abimer tout de suite, s'amuse Rogue.

Je serre les dents et remets mes cheveux en place le plus soigneusement possible.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Suivez moi, ordonne-t-il froidement en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Vous pouvez nous laisser Amycus.

J'ai presque envie de faire un doigt d'honneur à l'abruti mais parviens à me retenir.

Une fois dans le bureau de Rogue, je me détends – étrangement – et réalise que je retiens mes larmes depuis quelques minutes. Je ravale celles-ci, enfonçant ma honte et frustration aussi loin que possible et suis du regard l'ancien maître des potions.

\- Miss Watson, il me semble avoir été clair en début d'année.

\- Ah bon ? Quelle partie ?

\- Celle où je vous ai dis de ne pas vous faire remarquer, siffle Rogue entre ses dents. Et pourtant vous avez désobéi une première fois. J'ai été clément. Et vous avez désobéi une deuxième fois.

Je serre les mâchoires et baisse la tête. Je sens que si je le regarde dans les yeux mon regard me trahira. L'occlumancie de Rogue est déjà dangereuse.

\- Avez-vous écrit ce mot sur le mur en face de la salle commune des Poufsoufle ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Miss Watson savez-vous que je suis un occlument ?

\- Oui, je le sais, je réponds tranquillement.

\- Me mentir serait idiot et une perte de temps.

Il a raison.

\- En effet, je soupire en levant les yeux vers lui.

Et je pense qu'à ce stade, il n'en a rien à foutre d'avoir des preuves pour m'accuser.

Rogue me tourne le dos, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant, encore plus gras que d'habitude, sa peau est cireuse et ses traits sont tirés. Le mec a l'air au bout de sa vie. Littéralement. Limite un cadavre en vie.

Soudainement, je sens une sensation désagréable dans mon cerveau. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève d'un bond. Rogue s'est tourné face à moi et me regarde avec concentration.

Parfait le mec utilise la Force à la Star Wars. Magnifique. Parfait.

D'un coup, je suis face à Dumbledore, un an en arrière, entrain de le supplier de me laisser dire à Harry ce que je sais sur Drago tandis que Dumbledore me demande de lui faire confiance. Je revis ce souvenir comme si j'y étais, impuissante, mais consciente que Rogue vit ce souvenir avec moi. Quand il sort de ma tête, Rogue semble surpris, abattu.

\- Sortez Watson.

Mais… Et le mot sur le mur? Il pourrait vérifier tout aussi simplement qu'en entrant dans ma tête. Je me lève lentement.

\- C-c'est tout ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve pour vous accuser. Les Carrow non plus. Tâchez de vous en souvenir.

Ça sonnait comme une menace mais je le prends comme un conseil. J'hoche la tête et sors du bureau à grands pas. Je fonce dans la salle commune ignorant les personnes qui m'appellent. Je vais directement dans mon dortoir et jette presque ma tête sous le jet du lavabo. Je reste comme ça quelques secondes puis essuie mon visage et jette un coup d'œil au miroir. La touffe de cheveux que Carrow a attrapé semble sortir du lot. Mes cheveux sont secs, abimés. J'ai toujours aimé mes cheveux, j'ai les mêmes que ma mère. Mais aujourd'hui mes cheveux sont une menace : on peut trop facilement m'attraper par ceux-ci.

\- Elizabeth tu vas bien ? me demande prudemment Lavande.

\- Lavande. Je peux te demander un service ?

Elle me regarde avec inquiétude.

\- Peut être ?

\- Je ne connais pas les sorts de coiffure et ce genre de choses. J'aimerais que tu me rases le crâne.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me dire non, je poursuis.

\- Ils repousseront. Tout ira bien. Je pense juste que…

\- Avec plaisir, me répond-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je me suis rasée le crâne avant d'arriver à Poudlard, à 11 ans. Ma mère m'a fait ça pour qu'ils repoussent encore plus fort. De toute façon, si quelqu'un peut porter cette coiffure, c'est toi. Assieds toi sur le bout du lit.

Je la regarde et obéis sans discuter. Elle fouille dans ses affaires et en sort une espèce de tondeuse magique : pas de fils électrique, pas de batterie et le bruit est presque inexistant. D'abord, Lavande me coupe grossièrement les cheveux qui tombe lourdement au sol. La réalité de ma décision m'attrape à la gorge et je suis d'un coup effrayée à l'idée de regretter ma décision. Un flash de la sensation de Carrow m'attrapant par les cheveux me convainc rapidement que j'ai bien choisis. Lavande passe ensuite la tondeuse sur mes cheveux courts et finit par épousseter les petits cheveux qui me restent sur les épaules. Elle se met face à moi et sourit.

\- Ça te va très bien.

Je me lève lentement et m'observe mon reflet. La fille que je vois dans le miroir me plaît. Ses cheveux rasés lui donnent l'air dur, autoritaire et presque militaire. Je remonte les manches de ma chemise puis passe lentement ma main sur mon crâne, un sourire naissant avec la sensation de liberté et de légèreté.

Mon sourire s'élargit en imaginant la réaction de mon père.

Je croise le regard de Lavande dans le miroir qui m'observe en souriant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un service à te demander, Elizabeth.

\- Ah ?

\- Je veux rejoindre l'armée de Dumbledore, me dit Lavande d'un ton ferme.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…. Mais je pense pouvoir aider.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : une retenue agréable**

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR!**

**Mes examens sont terminés ! Et c'est pour le mieux ! je peux vous dire que j'en pouvais plus d'étudier non stop. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause et il était temps! Je n'arrête plus de cuisiner : du pain, de la brioche, etc etc... Et ça me fait du bien! Je me suis remise à la peinture aussi. Ca me fait du bien au moral mais le confinement + session d'examens ça a été dur les coupains.**

**Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! et écrire aussi! 3**

* * *

La nouvelle du retour de l'AD a circulé dans le château avec une vitesse surprenante. Dans la journée, on avait déjà une dizaine de personnes : des anciens membres principalement, Seamus, Lavande, les sœurs Patil, Cho Chang, Colin Crivey, Zacharia Smith (même lui…), … Ginny et Luna leur ont distribué des gallions pour communiquer. D'autres personnes sont venus me voir mais, faute d'être certaine si je peux leur faire confiance, je préfère attendre un peu.

Mes cheveux rasés ont surpris, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires. Ginny a beaucoup apprécié et Luna a pris l'habitude de me caresser le crâne comme si j'étais un chat, et j'aime beaucoup. Elle est la seule à avoir le droit de le faire. Neville a eu un regard étonné mais toujours bienveillant. Il m'a offert un « Pas mal, Watson » complice.

Je suis en route pour la première réunion. Neville et moi prenons le risque de sécher sortilège afin d'éviter que les autres ratent le moins de cours possibles, évitant aussi de rater les repas et que Rogue remarque notre absence. J'entre dans la Salle sur Demande, vérifiant autour de moi que personne ne m'a suivit. En entrant, je constate avec un sourire que tout le monde est déjà là.

\- J'aurais aimé que l'on se revoit dans d'autres circonstances mais malheureusement le choix ne nous a pas été laissé, j'annonce doucement.

Je salue tout le monde et rejoins Neville, Luna et Ginny qui sont face aux autres, bras croisés. Je les regarde avec un sourire.

\- Alors ?

\- « Alors ? », répète Ginny. On t'attendait.

\- Je suis là, on peut commencer.

\- Bah commence, invite Smith.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ils m'ont mis chef ? Non non non. Pas que j'ai peur des conséquences, mais après quand on est chef il faut s'entendre avec tout le monde, et ne pas avoir de préféré… Luna et Nevilles sont clairement mes préférés.

\- Tout ça c'est l'idée de Neville, c'est à lui de vous présenter.. ce que nous sommes entrain de faire.

Neville me regarde, pas rassuré et je le pousse un peu vers l'avant. Il se racle la gorge, regardant les autres puis inspire profondément en fermant les yeux et commence :

\- Bon… Avec les autres. On s'est dit… que … On ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Poudlard… Poudlard est notre maison et c'est à nous de la protéger. Les premières et deuxièmes années doivent être protégé et nous pouvons faire cela…

Neville se tourne vers moi, me suppliant du regard de l'aider. J'imagine que les grands discours c'est pas son truc... J'accepte gracieusement, et m'avance à mon tour.

\- Le but n'est pas forcément de faire des cours comme avec Harry. Évidemment, on va s'aider les uns les autres donc l'apprentissage de sortilèges risque d'arriver de temps en temps. Le but c'est de se protéger et de protéger les autres.

\- En protégeant les autres, on se met pas en danger ? remarque Smith d'un ton narquois.

\- On va vous forcer à rien, Smith, c'est toi qui vis avec ta consicence. Mais peut être qu'on aura pas forcément envie de te protéger non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Smith nous regarde en plissant les yeux. Je pense que c'est le genre de personne qui pose pleins de questions hypothétiques sans pour autant les penser. Juste parce qu'il aime bien les réponses. J'ai personnellement été conditionnée à ne poser des questions que si elles étaient pertinentes.

\- On a déjà été découvert la dernière fois…, commence Cho. Cette fois ils seront sans doute encore plus rapide. Rogue doit savoir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne force personne à nous rejoindre. Une vingtaine de personnes sont venus me voir concernant l'Armée de Dumbledore. Vous êtes les seuls à qui je fais confiance pour le moment.

Smith relève un sourcil.

\- Même toi Smith. Aussi insupportable que tu es, Smith, quand tu t'engages dans quelque chose, tu t'engages sérieusement. Bref. Pour te répondre Cho, c'est pour ça qu'on ne veut pas donner cours. Les cours ça veut dire qu'on sera tous rassemblés ici pendant une période plus ou moins longue qui réveillerait les soupçons. La Salle sur Demande sera utilisée comme… une espèce de salle commune. De temps en temps peut être qu'on aura un rassemblement ici mais pas long.

Les autres n'ont pas l'air très rassuré. Ginny fronce les sourcils et regarde tout le monde un à un.

\- Personne ne vous oblige à être là. Vous avez le droit de partir, la porte est grande ouverte. Mais une fois que vous vous engagez, vous avez intérêt à le faire sérieusement, dit-elle avec aplomb. Je refuse de laisser ma vie entre les mains d'étudiants pétrifiés de peur. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, j'ai peur aussi, nous avons tous peur. Mais nous devons nous promettre d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Je souris et prends doucement sa main. Seamus s'avance d'un pas et nous regarde longuement avant de nous dire :

\- En cinquième année j'ai douté de Harry, plus maintenant.

Lavande hoche la tête avec assurance et le rejoint. Rapidement, les autres s'avancent à leur tour. Je souris de toutes mes dents et Luna leur distribue les gallions modifiés. J'échange un regard complice avec les anciens de l'AD, mais suis très heureuse que Seamus nous ait rejoint.

Colin Crivey semble surexcité et il prend des photos de nous. Voyant les regards effrayés de certains membres, il nous assure que les photos prises seront confiées à Neville et moi. Mais qu'il s'agit de souvenir.

Je dépose sur une table vernie le sac de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore. Je pense que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait que je le prenne. Mais ça me semble… trop simple ?

Ceux qui ont cours s'en vont suivre ceux-ci, les autres restent dans la salle commune sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je m'approche du mur où Neville a accroché la photo de l'ancien ordre du phénix. Luna a ajouté la photo de l'Armée de Dumbledore en cinquième année : le trio d'or est au centre, dans l'extrémité droite se trouvent les jumeaux et Lee Jordan. Sur la photo George et moi échangeons un clin d'œil et un sourire complice. Je ravale ma tristesse et sors de ma poche mon cadeau de départ de la part de Lupin. Une photo de l'Ordre du Phénix, le nouvel Ordre, lors de sa renaissance. Lupin a découpé la tête de Rogue – ce que j'ai grandement apprécié-. Sirius a le bras autour des épaules de Remus et Dora, un grand sourire sur son visage. Albus est au centre de la photo, Minerva, Molly et Arthur à ses côtés. Maugrey est dans un coin sombre de la photo. J'observe l'œil magique de Maugrey, puis regarde le grand sourire de Sirius, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore leur promettant à tous les trois que justice sera rendue.

Quand je fais volte face, je constate que les autres m'observaient. Je leur souris.

\- Alors ? Vous vous ennuyez déjà ? Vous voulez que je vous trouve du travail ?

Ginny fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu ressembles trop à Minerva pour trop propre bien, El'.

Je souris en coin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on m'ait fait de meilleur compliment.

ooOOOoo

Nous avons eu notre première retenue Neville et moi. Drago a cafté notre absence en cours de sortilège (Flitwick n'aurait jamais osé, c'est tout juste si il ne tue pas Amycus Carrow de ses mains). La retenue… c'était une séance de tortures. Littéralement. Neville et moi avons été utilisé comme cobaye pour la pratique de doloris organisée par Amycus Carrow. Quand Carrow est entré dans la classe avec un sourire de prédateur et a annoncé le but de notre présence, j'ai sentis une brique s'enfoncée au fond de mon estomac. À mes côtés, Neville s'est sensiblement redressé et a bombé le torse. Ça m'a étonnament rassurée.

Au moment où Amycus a annoncé le sort sur lequel ils s'entraîneraient, j'ai vu Drago Malefoy blanchir sensiblement et me lancer un regard effrayé, inquiet. J'étais presque désolé pour lui puis je me suis rappelée que j'étais celle qui subissais les sorts.

Et je peux vous dire que le rappel a été douloureux.

J'étais surprise par l'aisance avec laquelle certains lançaient le sort. Certains autres ont refusé (Seamus et Lavande notamment) et ils ont reçu une retenue eux aussi. Je n'ai eu le temps de m'inquiéter : Amycus ne nous laissait qu'une minute de repos, qu'une seule minute où on pouvait respirer. J'ai crié avant Neville, mais une fois son tour arrivé, ses hurlements me faisaient froid dans le dos. Quand le tour de Drago est arrivé, j'ai vu sa main tremblante levée sa baguette. Il a échoué quelques fois avant de parvenir à lancer le sort. Et quand il a finalement réussi, le sort a à peine fait effet, tout juste une simple courbature. J'ai regardé Drago sans comprendre et j'ai vu son visage tordu par la haine, prétendant lancé le sort avec puissance, je me suis donc mise à crier.

Lorsque le cours s'est enfin terminé, Neville et moi étions face contre le sol, la respiration haletante, le souffle coupé et le corps douloureux. Lavande s'est avancée vers moi mais la voix froide et mal assurée de Drago a ordonné :

\- Crabbe, prends Londubat. Je m'occupe de Watson.

\- Voyons Drago, a susurré Amycus. Ils ont assez été punis.

\- Je vais les emmener à l'infirmerie, a expliqué Drago en m'aidant à me relever. Il ne faudrait pas que McGonagall les découvre.

\- Bien vu, a approuvé Carrow.

Je n'ai pas eu la force de négocier. Je n'ai pas eu la force de discuter. Je me suis laissée aller contre Malefoy, utilisant ce qui me restait de force pour lancer un regard inquiet à Neville qui était dans un état pire que le mien. Drago nous a emmené à l'infirmerie, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

\- Watson, je ne pensais pas qu'ils.. je n'avais aucune idée…. Je ne pensais pas…

\- Qu'ils agiraient comme des mangemorts ? je suis parvenue à articuler avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Drago, on les emmène vraiment à l'infirmerie ? a demandé à Crabbe avec un ton un peu déçu.

\- Oui, Crabbe. Ils sont assez mal au point, a grogné Drago. On ne veut pas les tuer maintenant.

Je sentais dans la voix l'inquiétude de Drago. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de relever, Drago m'a aidé à m'asseoir sur un lit de l'infirmerie puis est repartis sans se retourner.

Pomfresh s'est pratiquement jetée sur Neville, murmurant des paroles à elle-même. Je tente vainement d'écouter mais mon corps m'a suppliée de m'allonger. Quand ma tête a touché l'oreiller, je me suis endormie. Mon sommeil était très léger et j'entendais Pomfresh s'agiter autour de moi. Quand elle a terminé de s'occuper de Neville, elle est venue me soigner. Je suis néanmoins parvenue à me reposer et à la convaincre, quelques heures plus tard, de nous laisser aller souper dans la Grande Salle.

Je n'avais pas très faim, Neville non plus, mais nous voulions faire passer un message. Nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle d'un pas assuré, même si Merlin sait combien marcher était douloureux. Au moment où nous avons posé un pied dans la Grande Salle, j'ai vu le sourire d'Amycus Carrow fondre sur son visage et un sourire fleurir sur celui de Minerva. Même si j'ai tout de même croisé son regard inquiet. J'ai relevée la tête et souris de toutes mes dents, me tournant vers Neville.

\- C'est donc ça la gloire ?

\- C'est ça le courage, a-t-il répondu à mi voix, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Nous sommes allés rejoindre Ginny qui avait gardé deux places vides près d'elle et nous regardait avec fierté.

Je suis maintenant dans mon lit, mes membres douloureux se reposant, les yeux mi clos j'écoute Lavande nous parlée de ses vacances dans le sud de l'Italie, jalouse et envieuse d'un été aussi reposant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Weasley & co.**

**Yo ! J'ai écris les chapitres sur la bataille de Poudlard (j'ai un peu pleuré ptdr) et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous les partager! J'ai réussi mon année, et passe donc en troisième license de droit ! J'espère que vous allez BIEN !**

**Je poste ce chapitre puis FONCE regarder le film Hamilton. **

**Please leave a review et dites moi comment vous allez. Votre vie, votre état, ça m'intéresse ! (ça sonnait un peu bizarre non?)**

* * *

J'ai attendu le retour au Terrier avec impatience. Je priais pour que les jours passent le plus vite possibles. En même temps, je faisais en sorte que notre AD soit une machine de mieux en mieux huilée. Désormais, nous avons quelques troisièmes et deuxièmes années qui ont pris l'habitude de recevoir de l'aide de la part des plus âgés. Ginny et Luna mettent au point des programmes d'entraînement pour qu'ils puissent travailler un peu. Neville leur donne des petits cours de défense contre les forces du mal, avec ses pulls vieux et abîmés, il me fait penser à Remus. Personnellement, je vais parfois raconter les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson aux plus jeunes, utilisant ma baguette pour faire des effets spéciaux.

J'ai réussi à brièvement communiqué avec George. Il m'a assuré qu'ils allaient tous bien. Ils sont chez la Tante Murielle. J'ai tenté d'avoir de maigres nouvelles de Papa, mais je dois avouer que ce fût un échec. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comment ils se portent et c'est le plus dur. Je ne peux décemment pas envoyé Fred et George au front pour moi.

Même si Neville et moi avons fait des efforts, il y a de nombreuses fois où nous nous sommes tus lorsque les Carrows disaient leur cnnerie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire systématiquement. Encore plus de fois encore, nous sommes exclamés, nous avons discutés, nous avons répondus.

Et nous en avons payé le prix.

Nous avons été en retenue plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. Et malheureusement, cela signifie que nous avons été utilisé comme cobaye pour les retenues. Malefoy se porte généralement volontaire pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai remarqué que ses doloris étaient moins hargneux, généralement même pas douloureux que ceux de Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être reconnaissante ou simplement satisfaite qu'il fasse un effort.

Je suis appelée dans le bureau du directeur. Je vais me rafraîchir dans les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde. Lavande entretient mes cheveux rasés pour que ceux-ci restent le plus court possible. Je ne m'en plains pas. C'est beaucoup plus simple et Amycus n'a pas pu m'attraper par ceux-ci, à son grand désarroi. Je fais un clin d'œil à mon reflet, admirant mon coquard qui s'éclaircit doucement mais sûrement, j'ai quelques griffes ici et là mais je m'en tire plutôt bien. Ginny et Luna sont aussi dans un sale état : Luna a un bras en écharpe et elle boite trop régulièrement pour son propre bien, et Ginny a des bleus sur les bras et même autour du cou. Seamus est bien abimé aussi. Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour eux. Ils font leur propre choix. Je dois m'occuper de moi.

Je ne les ai pas prévenu que j'avais rendez vous avec Rogue. Je savais que ça les inquiéterait.

Une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, je frappe à la porte.

Rogue refuse de donner sont mot de passe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mis au point mais il semble parvenir à entendre quand on frappe à la porte. C'est pas plus mal.

L'escalier magique s'enclenche et au bout de quelques minutes, je pénètre dans le bureau de Rogue.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Professeur, je salue.

Rogue est penché sur un grimoire. Ses cheveux gras sont plus longs que jamais, et son teint est encore plus cireux qu'auparavant.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, Watson.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que celles-ci vont très vite dans le château, je susurre en m'asseyant face à lui.

Je vais finir par reprendre mes vieilles habitudes avec Rogue. Super. Oublie pas qu'il a tué Dumbledore, espèce d'idiote. Et que George a perdu son oreille par sa faute.

\- Ces rumeurs sont particulières, m'annonce-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

Rogue se lève lentement, m'écrasant de sa taille. Je serre les dents et soutiens son regard.

\- Elles concernent le retour de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Retour dont Londubat et vous-même seriez les auteurs.

\- C'est donner beaucoup de crédit à ma capacité de fermer ma bouche et à Neville de faire preuve de courage, vous ne trouvez pas ? De plus, je pensais que nous avions déjà eu cette discussion.

Je maintiens mon sourire en coin, bras croisés, prête à lui donner un crochet droit et m'enfuir en courant si besoin.

\- Je pense, qu'au contraire, Londubat et vous avez reçu des ordres de la part de Potter.

J'ai l'habitude qu'on me parle de Potter. J'ai l'habitude d'être agacée et inquiète par le fait que j'ignore tout de leur situation, de leur destination, de leur mission. Mais généralement, ces remarques viennent de gens qui sont (au moins) aussi inquiets que moi. Je regarde Rogue et arque un sourcil.

\- Malheureusement, Professeur, Potter et compagnie sont partis sans un regard envers moi ou qui que ce soit.

Rogue me sonde. Malheureusement pour lui, ce que je dis est vrai.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de rumeurs ou de remarques de la part d'Amycus Carrow pour savoir que vous manigancez quelque chose. Je vous conseille très sérieusement d'arrêter, Elizabeth.

Je sursaute. Rogue ne m'a jamais appelé par mon prénom. Je plisse les yeux et tente de lire quoique ce soit sur son visage, mais si Dumbledore ne pouvait pas, moi non plus. Rogue continue :

\- Vous ne savez pas contre qui vous vous battez et ce que vous essayez de vaincre.

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez, je pense pas que vous sachez ce que j'essaye, potentiellement, de battre ou de vaincre, je réponds froidement. Et quoique vous pensez que je - suis entrain de faire, si j'étais entrain de le faire, je vous assure que je le fais avec prudence.

\- C'est une confession ! s'écrit un portrait.

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit un des portrait, avec un espèce de bandeau noir sur les yeux. Je fronce les sourcils et réponds d'une voix glaciale :

\- Je ne pense pas avoir avouer quoique ce soit. Vous pensez peut être croire que votre audition s'est améliorée puisque vous ne pouvez pas voir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Professeur Black, demande froidement Rogue. S'il vous plaît.

\- Black ?

Rogue doit voir ma surprise parce qu'un mauvais sourire fleurit sur son visage.

\- Professeur Phineas Nigellus Black, un parent de votre clébard, susurre-t-il.

Je ne suis pas Harry. Je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir m'énerver. Je réponds à son sourire moqueur par un sourire amusé.

\- Ah oui. L'homme innocent que vous vouliez tuer… au moins vous vous avez pu vous rattraper avec un autre, je réponds en jetant un coup d'œil au portrait de Dumbledore.

J'ai regretté ce que j'ai dis au moment où les mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Rogue se crispe totalement et frappe son bureau dans un grand bruit. Il s'avance vers moi et approche son visage du mien en articulant très distinctement :

\- Vous avez raison Watson. C'est donner beaucoup de crédits à votre capacité de fermer votre bouche. Je vous préviens, cependant, je punirais, mettrais en retenue, chaque étudiant qui n'est pas de Gryffondor et qui semble … étrangement vous connaître.

Il baisse les yeux vers mon insigne de préfète en chef.

\- Je la ferais disparaître, me dit-il, regardant toujours mon insigne. Et vous aussi.

\- J'en suis sûre, je réponds dans un souffle. Ce sera tout, professeur ?

Rogue me toise quelques instants mais me laisse partir avec un reniflement hautain. Je sors de la pièce et vais dans la Salle sur Demande à grands pas. Malgré ma hâte et précipitation, je m'assure que personne ne m'observe et pénètre dans la salle. Neville est entrain de faire réciter une jeune quatrième année (Serdaigle) qui a des problèmes en métamorphoses. Il me salue d'un simple signe de tête mais fronce les sourcils et me rejoint assez vite.

Je fais les cents pas dans la pièce. Rogue m'a non seulement menacé personnellement, mais il a aussi menacé de mettre en retenue tout personne qui aurait une trop grande proximité avec moi.

\- El ?

\- Neville, je ne sais pas si je devrais retourner dans la Grande Salle. En tout cas le moins possible.

\- Donc tu veux mourir de faim ?

\- Il doit bien avoir une solution, je réplique, agitée. Je t'assure que je ne peux pas y retourner. La salle a bien fait apparaître des douches et des hamacs !

Je pointe du doigt le « coin sieste » (Seamus a des idées de noms ultra originales) où Zacharia Smith lit un bouquin paresseusement.

\- La nourriture est l'une des exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire ! m'indique fièrement la Serdaigle.

Je me tourne vers elle, mon cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure et, alors qu'une réponse sarcastique bien sentie trouvait son chemin vers ma langue, Neville m'a pris par les épaules.

\- Elizabeth. Tu as raison. Il doit bien avoir une solution. Laquelle ? Et pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Pas de solution sans problème.

Je me crispe et regarde ailleurs.

\- J'avais rendez vous avec Rogue. Il a sous entendu beaucoup de choses. Certains d'entre elles me laissent croire que, le moins de temps je passe dans la Grande Salle, le mieux c'est.

\- Tu avais rendez vous avec Rogue ?!

Je lui fais signe de se taire, mais tous les étudiants présents se tournent déjà vers nous en sursaut.

\- Oui.. Tout se passait relativement bien puis j'ai mentionné le fait qu'il a tué Dumbledore.

\- J'imagine que ça ne s'est plus aussi bien passé, ironise Neville, pince sans rire.

\- Tu imagines bien. Bref. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen pour manger.

\- Les gars…, appelle Smith.

\- Deux secondes, Smith, répond Neville. Elizabeth, à part aller dans les cuisines la nuit, je ne vois pas d'alternative.

\- Moi non plus. Mais il y en a forcément une. C'est obligé.

\- Les gars…

\- Smith ! je soupire. Neville, je vais réfléchir mais…

\- WATSON.

Je me tourne vers Smith, main sur la baguette, prête à lui lancer un silencio. Je suis pas quelqu'un d'agréable, j'avoue. Smith me montre du doigt le sac de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore qui semble briller d'une lueur dorée. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche, gardant ma baguette en main et prête à réagir. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et regarde à l'intérieur du paquet. J'aperçois une photo. Je la prends lentement. Trois enfants. Ils sont assis et fixent l'objectif sans sourire. Deux garçons presque identiques, sauf que l'un est très sérieux, neutre, calme, tandis que l'autre a les genoux sales, des égratignures plein le visage. La troisième enfant est une petite fille qui semble retenir son sourire très difficilement. Elle semble être la plus jeune. Les trois enfants ont le même regard bleus qui semble me dire quelque chose. Je regarde la photo, sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, apparait une peinture que je n'avais jamais vue. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très fins, un sourire doux et une robe pastel. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, je reconnais la couleur bleu. C'est l'enfant sur la photo.

\- Je…

\- Quelqu'un a dû souhaité qu'il apparaisse, répond Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui… Moi, je murmure lentement en m'approchant du tableau.

La jeune fille me regarde et me tend la main. Son regard innocent et son sourire plein de douceur me supplient de lui faire confiance. Alors que je suis à quelques centimètres du tableau, celui-ci se décolle lentement du mur et fait apparaître un passage secret.

\- El…, s'inquiète Neville.

\- Ça va aller.

Je murmure un accio, mon sac à dos me rejoint, l'arme qu'il contient aussi. Je fais un clin d'œil confiant à Neville et entre dans le tunnel sombre. Je serre la photo entre mes doigts. Je marche quelques minutes, ne parvenant pas à comprendre où je me dirige.

Cette foutue carte du Maraudeurs aurait été bénéfique.

\- El !

Je tourne la tête et vois Neville qui me suit à grands pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu penses que je vais te laisser risquer ta vie sans moi ?

\- Je pense que si je risque la mienne, tu devrais éviter de risquer la tienne, je réponds.

\- Ensemble.

Je ne parviens pas à retenir mon sourire et hoche doucement la tête. Nous arrivons au bout du tunnel et le tableau s'ouvre sur une cuisine crasseuse où une biquette nous bêle méchamment dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! s'écrie une voix bourrue.

Je sors ma baguette et tombe nez à nez avec un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs. Il porte un espèce de tablier. Il a les mêmes yeux bleus que la jeune fille du tableau. Les mêmes yeux bleus que les garçons sur la photo. J'ai déjà vu cet homme.

\- Que faites vous là ?!

\- On est à la tête du sanglier ! comprend Neville.

\- Vous étiez à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Nous avons tous parlés en même. Nous avons tous sortis de notre baguette.

\- Je dépose ma baguette si vous déposez la vôtre, je commence prudemment.

Je laisse lentement ma baguette au sol. Le serveur de la Tête du sanglier également. Neville s'exécute aussi.

\- De quel camp êtes vous ? je demande d'une voix froide.

\- Et si on commençait avec les présentations, dit le vieux presque amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de donner mon nom. Les temps sont dangereux.

\- Bien. je commence alors.

Il tend la main.

\- Alberforth. Alberforth Dumbledore. Vous êtes Elizabeth et Neville, devine-t-il. Votre amie, Lovegood, est venue me parler de vous.

\- Elle vous parle de nous ? répète Neville.

Je fronce les sourcils et tends lentement la photo à Albertforth qui la prend, se raidissant totalement. Il lève les yeux vers moi, prêt à jeter un sort avec le regard.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cette photo ?

\- Votre frère me l'a envoyée… je…. Nous avons un service à vous demander. Et je pense que votre frère s'en doutait.

* * *

**J'aime TELLEMENT Alberforth, vous avez pas idée. Mon petit vieux bourru 3333333**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Take a break and get away**

**Coucou !**

**Quelqu'un connaît l'oeuvre d'où vient le titre du chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? ;) Je regarde la dite oeuvre en boucle!**

**Bon, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Ces derniers jours j'ai été frappé d'une grosse baisse de morale vis à vis de ce que j'écris : j'arrête pas d'écrire non stop (la fin du tome 7 est bouclée!). Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça ne plaît pas, qu'Elizabeth est insupportable et que grosso modo je devrais arrêter all at once! Je suis vraiment pas fan de s'apitoyer sur soi même mais j'ai été en parler à différents amis et rien qu'ils aient pu me dire m'a vraiment réconforté... Si vous avez des conseils ou quoi, j'apprécierais beaucoup 3**

**Merci de lire, vous avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir**

* * *

Ça a été une déchirure de quitter Neville. Ça a été une déchirure d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express sans savoir si je pourrais rentrer au château, sans savoir dans quel état ils seront quand je reviendrais. J'ai même hésité à rentrer. Neville a du me pousser dans le wagon et me rappeler plusieurs fois qu'il était un grand garçon, qu'il saurait s'occuper de lui-même et des autres. J'ai décidé de lui faire confiance… ai-je vraiment un autre choix ? Je sais que Neville est un grand garçon. Il saura prendre soin de lui.

C'est ce qu'il me répète en tout cas.

Seamus m'a promis qu'il l'aiderait et Colin Crivey s'est déjà désigné comme assistant officiel.

Nous avons réussi à trouver un arrangement avec Alberforth. Neville ou moi allons chercher à manger et à boire régulièrement. Seamus et Lavande peuvent nous remplacer si besoin. Nous voulons limiter les risques, et donc les personnes allant à Pré au Lard. J'essaye de payer Alberforth systématiquement mais c'est compliqué : je dois aussi garder un minimum d'argent, si jamais les choses venaient à sérieusement dégénérer, et il n'y a pas un distributeur de billets quelque part dans le château.

Mais je parviens à me débrouiller.

George m'a avoué – en utilisant le miroir qu'il m'a offert - que Fred et lui avaient commencé quelque chose. Pour le moment ils restaient assez discrets mais qu'ils le lanceraient sérieusement pour le nouvel an. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit. Je lui ai parlé d'Alberforth.

On se retrouve chez la Tante Murielle. Monsieur Weasley va nous retrouver à la gare avec un portoloin.

Je partage un compartiment avec Luna et Ginny. Neville refuse toujours d'avouer quoique ce soit à Luna. Ce qui veut dire que je suis obligée de cacher un ragot de première importance à mes copines.

Décevant Neville, décevant.

\- Tu penses que George va aimer tes cheveux ? me taquine Ginny.

\- Je pense que ta mère va détester.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra comprendre tes raisons.

Luna caresse doucement mes 8 millimètres de cheveux.

\- Moi j'aime bien, me sourit-elle.

\- C'est parce que c'est toi la meilleure, Luna.

Ginny approuve d'un sourire. Je m'assied en tailleur sur la banquette et observe le paysage défilé. Au fond de mon cœur, j'espère que Papa et Sherlock soient à la gare pour une raison ou une autre. Que j'aie la possibilité de les voir, la possibilité de constater qu'ils vont bien.

\- Moi je pense que ça va le surprendre mais qu'il va aimer, continue Ginny. De toute façon, quoique tu fasses, il aimera.

Je rougis et ferme les yeux, profitant de la douce assurance que, quoique je fasse, George aimera. Même si je veux me plaire à moi-même avant tout, c'est toujours satisfaisant que je lui plairais aussi. Tout de même, j'ai préféré les ménager, et pour cette raison, j'enfile mon bonnet Gryffondor.

\- On verra j'imagine, je souris.

\- Si il n'aime pas, je le frapperais, grogne Ginny.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Nous passons le trajet à trois. J'ai bien fais comprendre aux membres de l'AD qu'ils avaient interdiction de parler à Neville, Ginny, Luna et moi en dehors de la salle sur demande. Je n'ai pas vraiment développé sur la raison mais ils soupçonnent tous quelque chose.

Arrivées à Londres, Ginny et moi saluons Luna, la serrant dans nos bras tour à tour et nous la regardons rejoindre son père qui nous lance un regard nerveux.

Arthur Weasley nous attend dans un coin. Il nous salue rapidement, précipitamment, mais lance un regard inquiet à nos blessures et coups. Il nous montre un morceau de papier avec une adresse et brûle celui-ci d'un incendio immédiatement après. Il porte des vêtements dans des tons mornes, et a les mains dans les poches. Il regarde autour de lui, méfiant. Ginny et moi l'imitons. Quand sa poche gauche se met à bleuir, il sort un vieux bouquin de celle-ci et Ginny et moi mettons immédiatement notre main sur le bouquin, emportés chez la Tante Murielle.

Nous atterrissons durement dans un minuscule jardin anglais. Il fait froid. Il a beaucoup neigé. Je me redresse et aperçois un paysage industriel anglais : des petites maisons identiques collées les unes aux autres. Une atmosphère grise, accablante. Je dirais que nous sommes dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

\- Elizabeth !

Je fais volte face et souris à George qui s'avance vers moi les bras grands ouverts.

\- George, je souffle, m'avançant vers lui.

Mais il s'est arrêté, regardant mon coquard avec stupéfaction. Il se crispe et fait un pas vers moi, attrapant ma main avant de relever ma manche et observe les bleus le long de mon avant bras.

\- George, je soupire en essayant de dégager mon bras.

George ne m'écoute déjà plus. Ses mâchoires sont crispées, sa respiration hachée et ses sourcils froncés. Je décide de ne pas lutter, en profitant pour l'observer attentivement. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'habituellement, comme en quatrième année. Il a troqué ses vêtements flashys pour une robe sorcière dans les tons mauves, discrètes, et des chaussures classiques noires. L'inquiétude et le soucis commencent à lui dessiner une ride du lion entre les sourcils, ça lui donne un étrange air de ressemblance avec sa mère.

Pas que ce soit étrange qu'il ressemble à sa mère, mais ça agrandit la ressemblance et ça c'est étrange.

\- Je vais les tuer, articule-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Non, je réponds fermement, attrapant sa joue et le forçant à me regarder. Je vais les tuer. Toi, ce que tu vas faire, c'est m'aider à ranger mes affaires, faire en sorte que les salutations aillent le plus vite possible et me prendre dans tes bras pendant dix ans.

Les traits de son visage se détendent aussitôt et il me prend dans ses bras, me serrant de toute ses forces.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me blottis, fermant les yeux et inspirant son odeur, l'odeur des vêtements propres, du pain fait maison et le shampooing à l'eucalyptus que lui achète Mrs Weasley.

\- Toi aussi, espèce d'idiot.

\- Je te préviens, me murmure George. Ma tante est… très remontée.

\- J'ai hâte, je grince avec mauvaise humeur.

\- On était sensé venir seulement à partir de Pâques mais…

\- Mais ?

Il ne me répond pas et m'emmène vers la porte. Nous entrons dans une petite maison qui donne l'impression que le moindre objet entrant dans celle-ci n'en ressort jamais. De nombreux bibelots sont posés un peu partout : figurines sorcières, cartes chocogrenouilles, … De nombreuses aiguilles à tricoter travaillent durement sur de multiples écharpes. Le salon, déjà petit, a l'air minuscule avec le nombre d'objets. J'entends des discussions dans la pièce à proximité et George ouvre la porte, me laissant apercevoir une petite cuisine typiquement anglaise où de nombreuses assiettes en porcelaine avec les paysages des capitales européennes trônent fièrement sur le mur. Molly est en pleine discussion avec la Tante Murielle. Molly a le doigt pointé vers la Tante qui est assise à table, bras croisés et reniflement hautain.

Fred est dans un coin de la pièce, son bras autour des épaules de Ginny et ils ont tous les deux un sourire amusé.

\- Madame Weasley, je souris.

\- Elizabeth !

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre elle. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie l'étreinte. Elle se recule ensuite et pose ses mains sur mes joues, regardant les dégâts des Carrow avec désapprobation.

\- Je savais que Neville, Ginny et toi étiez incapable de vous tenir tranquille.

\- Je dois vraiment devenir une Weasley, je souris.

Molly a un sourire mi amusé mi inquiet et me reprend dans ses bras un instant.

\- Et bien, jeune fille, vous avez été élevée dans une porcherie ? On ne garde pas les couvres chefs à l'intérieur.

Ginny donne un coup de coude à son frère pour qu'il regarde. Je me tourne vers la Tante Murielle.

\- Tout à fait, Madame. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses.

J'enlève mon bonnet et me délecte des yeux écarquillés de la Tante Murielle qui regrette aussitôt de m'avoir fait enlever mon bonnet. J'entends le sifflement admiratif de Fred et le petit bruit de surprise de Molly. Je passe mes doigts dans ce qu'il me reste de cheveux et fais un clin d'œil à la Tante Murielle.

\- Vous avez raison. Beaucoup plus agréable.

\- Mais… mais…, bégaye-t-elle.

\- Elizabeth et moi allons aller ranger nos affaires ! s'exclame Ginny avant que Murielle explose.

Elle m'attrape par le poignet m'emmène grimper TROIS volées d'escaliers. Nous entrons dans un grenier poussiéreux où deux lits de camps ont été grossièrement aménagé. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur lit.

\- Noël promet…

\- Ça ne peut pas être si mal, soupire-t-elle.

\- Le dernier bon Noël que j'ai passé c'était en quatrième année.

\- Ça fera plaisir à George, me sourit Ginny.

Je me redresse, m'appuyant sur mes coudes et suivant Ginny du regard qui vide sa malle, rangeant soigneusement ses vêtements dans une garde robe à peu près vide.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais. Il y a peut être des mites… En parlant de George, tu as vu sa réaction ?

Je me mords la lèvre. Si il me trouve super moche, je vais devoir être vexée alors que j'ai franchement pas la force. Fred et George transplanent dans la pièce et ils ont tous les deux l'air très amusés.

\- Et bien Elizabeth, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais faire des annonces fracassantes, me sourit Fred.

\- J'aime beaucoup les effets de surprise.

\- Elles sont entrain de se hurler dessus, nous explique Fred en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui promet de s'effondrer très vite.

\- Je plains Papa, grimace Ginny.

Je tourne la tête vers George qui m'observe attentivement, ses yeux se promenant sur chaque recoin de mon visage.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Elizabeth, tu pourrais porter un sac de jute que je t'aimerais quand même.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je te demande si tu aimes la coupe de cheveux ?

George s'approche et je lui fais de la place à mes côtes dans le lit.

\- Évidemment.

\- On va vous laisser, marmonne Fred.

\- Non. Je préfère supporter leur câlins plutôt que Tante Murielle, grogne Ginny.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas une fan de montrer mes élans d'amour envers George. Après, quitte à les montrer, je préfère que ce soit à Ginny et Fred. George passe doucement ses bras autour de moi, mettant ma joue sur le haut de son torse et caressant mes cheveux avec un petit sourire. Je finis par fermer les yeux, profitant de ses bras et de la sensation d'apaisement que je n'avais plus retrouvée depuis des mois.

\- Pourquoi maintenant… et pas à Pâques ? je demande à George d'une voix endormie.

\- Papa avait peur que ta présence alerte les mangemorts…

Je me crispe et me redresse d'un coup. Je parviens à voir le regard désapprobateur de Ginny, ordonnant à George de se taire.

\- Pardon ? je croasse d'une voix blanche.

George ignore sa soeur et prend ma main, essayant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es proche de Mycroft. Ils le cherchent, voilà tout…

\- Elizabeth, on aurait fini chez Tante Murielle, me rassure Fred.

Je me frotte les arrêtes du nez, regrettant déjà être venue. George doit capter mes regrets et me serre un peu plus fort.

\- Donc… il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as rasé tout tes cheveux ? finit par demander Fred.

\- À vrai dire … oui.

Je raconte l'incident avec Amycus Carrow, essayant de rendre l'histoire la plus « douce » possible et essayant de ne pas trop inquiéter George. C'est évidemment peine perdue. Je le sens se raidir contre moi et me serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Quand j'ai finis mon histoire, Fred soupire et George reste silencieux.

\- Je vois que Poudlard est encore pire que l'on pensait…

\- On passe quand même de bons moments, sourit Ginny. Même si Elizabeth aime beaucoup son personnage de méchant colonel.

\- Mon quoi ?! je m'exclame en me relevant.

\- Mmh… je ne suis pas surpris, sourit George.

\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas, se moque Ginny. Toujours à grogner, faire la tête et faire peur aux plus jeunes.

\- Les plus jeunes m'adorent, je marmonne.

\- Ils ont trop peur de te contredire.

Tant mieux. Qu'ils aient peur.

Mmh. Elle a peut être raison finalement.

\- Et Rogue ? demande George en me reprenant contre lui, m'entourant de ses bras.

\- Il est… lui-même, je suppose.

\- Elizabeth a eu quelques réunions avec lui. C'est à elle qui faut demander, répond Ginny.

Je la fusille du regard. Fred fronce les sourcils.

\- Des rendez vous avec Rogue ?

\- Je suis préfète en chef, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Elizabeth, soupire George.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dis, je soupire. Je ne l'aime pas non plus mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

George attrape mon menton et m'oblige à lever les yeux vers lui, ses traits sont étrangement tirés. Je ne le remarque que maintenant : ses cernes sous ses yeux fatigués, ses cheveux en bataille et de jeunes rides entre les sourcils.

\- Et vous deux… ça va ?

\- Et bien, on a un projet, sourit Fred.

George hoche doucement la tête et pose très lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme si il savourait le trajet jusque mes lèvres plus que le baiser lui-même.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : we bleed and fight for you**

**Et oui! Le dernier titre de chapitre venait de Hamilton (celui ci aussi by the way). J'ai décidé de continuer avec les titres de chapitre inspirés de Hamilton. Après tout, pourquoi pas !**

**Mis à part Hamilton, je viens de terminer snowpiercer (la série), et me demandais quelle autre série je devrais regarder ? (On me conseille Dark, Pose, She's gotta have it et Suits, une préférence ?). **

**J'espère que vous passez des bonnes vacances! Personnellement je les passes à essayer de faire du crochet... Et c'est un échec :)) Mais c'est pas grave, on garde le smile!**

* * *

J'ai pu assister à l'une des émissions de _Potterveille_. Les jumeaux sont incroyables. Je ne comprends pas exactement comment cela fonctionne mais la technologie ressemble à celle des téléphones moldus. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lee est l'animateur et il a réussi à me convaincre de les rejoindre pour une émission.

Nous sommes dans la chambre au grenier, en cercle autour de la radio. Ginny a eu interdiction formelle de participer (elle n'a pas 17 ans) mais elle peut rester avec nous. George a sa main posée sur la mienne et il a retrouvé son sourire amusé que j'aime tant.

\- Nous revoilà pour une… sixième émissions de Potterveille ! Des interruptions sont possibles mais soyez assuré que nous serons toujours de la partie, a annoncé Lee. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nos deux collaborateurs réguliers ce sont joints à moi et une invitée spéciale.

\- Bonsoir Rivière, a salué George avec un sourire.

\- Bonsoir Ragondin.

J'ai arqué un sourcil mais me suis abstenue de tous commentaires.

\- Salut Rivière !

\- Rongeur, salue Lee.

Fred fronce les sourcils.

\- Et enfin, notre invitée spéciale revient de quelques mois à Poudlard. Bonsoir l'Héritière.

Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur l'arrogance et le culot de mon surnom. Il me plaît et c'est ça qui est important.

\- Bonsoir Rivière.

\- Avant toute chose, nous allons commencer avec les mauvaises nouvelles.

Et d'un coup, Lee me renvoie les réalités de la guerre, la vie dans laquelle tout le monde. Lee me rappelle quel endroit privilégié Poudlard est. Nombre de sorciers sont morts, des gobelins aussi et combien de famille moldus.

Mon visage ne trahit pas mon état une seule seconde. Je reste stoïque et solennelle, encaissant chaque coup sans ciller. Je sens le regard de George sur moi, attentif et inquiet. Je lui réponds par un sourire confiant.

Lorsque Lee a terminé, il annonce une minute de silence qui me permet de retrouver mes forces. Enfin, Rivière annonce :

\- Je passe maintenant la parole à l'Héritière qui va pouvoir nous informer sur l'état de Poudlard. Alors, comment se débrouille le nouveau directeur ?

\- Et bien, Rivière, je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas encore égalé l'inquisitrice, ce qui est rassurant. Il reste dans son bureau la plupart du temps.

La discussion entre Lee et moi se poursuit. J'informe le monde sorcier de l'état de Poudlard, ne cachant pas mes inquiétudes. Si certains parents décident de garder leurs enfants chez eux, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Je doute qu'il soit sage de laisser des premières et deuxième années se gambader dans un château dirigé par des mangemorts.

Une fois mon résumé terminé, les jumeaux entrent en scène avec des billets d'humeur qui détendent l'atmosphère.

\- L'Hértière, un mot de fin ? propose Lee.

\- Si Harry nous entend, je veux qu'il sache que l'on s'occupe de Poudlard, on protège ce château. Il peut faire ce qu'il doit faire l'esprit tranquille.

Je vois Ginny serrer les dents et inspirer profondément, regardant le mur en face d'elle sans le voir.

\- Et bien merci à tous et à toutes ! conclut Lee. On se retrouve bien vite, le prochain mot de passe est Sirius !

Je sens mon souffle se couper à l'entente du mot de passe. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à Sirius. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit de camp en soupirant profondément.

\- Je suis super fière de vous.

\- Tu en as l'air, ricane Fred.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demande Ginny.

\- Ça me déprime… les morts, Sirius…

\- Sirius ? demande George.

\- Je n'avais plus pensé à Sirius depuis longtemps, je soupire.

Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pensé à lui. Le sentiment d'injustice que j'ai systématiquement en pensant à lui gonfle ma poitrine. Aucune mort n'est véritablement juste. Il n'y a pas de justice. Mais Sirius... J'ai envie de crier.

\- Il aurait été fier de nous, sourit Ginny.

Cette pensée me rassure, je dois l'avouer. J'imagine que Ginny doit avoir raison, et j'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de ça. George caresse doucement mes cheveux courts. Il s'est habitué assez vite à mon crâne presque chauve et il en semble satisfait. Tante Murielle m'a insultée de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, sous les soupirs bruyants d'Arthur. Molly était au début pas mal septique et puis j'ai réussi à la persuader en lui expliquant mes raisons. Je l'ai un peu inquiétée, ce qui m'ennuie, mais au moins elle a compris.

\- Finalement… le sac de bonbons de Dumbledore ? Tu as compris pourquoi ?

Le dit sac de bonbons au citron patiente tranquillement dans un coin de la salle sur demande, encore à moitié pleins malgré que les premières et deuxièmes années en dévorent le contenu chaque jour.

\- Il est sans fond… littéralement. Je me doute que c'était intentionnel, et de ce que j'ai compris c'était pour m'encourager à reformer l'AD.

\- Dumbledore savait que tu n'avais pas besoin d'encouragements pour ça, contre Ginny d'un air évident.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis des masses.

George se redresse et s'étire bruyamment, regardant autour de lui.

\- On fait une partie de cartes explosives ?

Nous acceptons avec plaisir.

ooOOOoo

C'était les vacances de Noël les plus bizarres de ma vie. Les plus tristes aussi. Chaque jour Monsieur Weasley arrivait avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Heureusement, Tante Murielle était là pour pimenter tout ça. Évidemment, elle était insupportable, mais Ginny, les jumeaux et moi essayer de l'agacer autant qu'elle nous embête nous, ça c'était bien.

Molly a tenté de nous faire passer le réveillon de Noël le plus normal qui soit. Et le temps d'une soirée, j'ai réussi à y croire. George m'a offert un album photo. Avec des photos de nous, de Ginny, Hermione et moi, du trio d'or et moi, de Neville et moi, de Papa et moi… J'étais perturbée sur l'origine des photos. Il avait envoyé des lettres cet été pour en recevoir de la part de tout le monde. J'ai dû serrer fort les dents pour ne pas pleurer. À côté, mon bouquin préféré avec des annotations à chaque page et une lettre (romantique, ok) faisaient pâle figure.

C'est compliqué d'être en couple avec quelqu'un qui fait toujours de supers cadeaux.

J'ai reçu un cadeau auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Le 23 décembre, Arthur est revenu du travail avec un petit paquet et une lettre. Il avait un sourire très amusé, il m'a juste dit que le cadeau était pour moi, refusant de me dire de qui il venait. Molly m'a formellement interdit de l'ouvrir avant le 25. Et, en tant que belle fille préférée, j'ai obéis.

Fred m'a proposé – en catimini – de l'ouvrir pour moi et de me dire ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais je l'ai soupçonné de l'ouvrir avec mon autorisation et de ne pas me dire le contenu.

Donc j'ai attendu le 25.

J'ai découvert un cahier avec des brochures de journaux concernant Papa et Sherlock.

_« Chère Elizabeth,_

_J'ai réussi à contacter Arthur Weasley pour lui transmettre cette lettre et ce cahier. Tu y trouveras des informations sur ton père et Sherlock. _

_Ton père va bien. Il a réduit son horaire professionnel, s'occupant de ta sœur le plus possible. Il a réemménagé à Baker Street. D'après Sherlock, ta sœur serait un prodige. Pour l'avoir revu quelques fois, elle a juste l'air d'être dans la moyenne. Elle est en bonne santé. Sherlock va bien également, il est sobre._

_Quant à moi, je me porte au mieux compte tenu de la situation mais reste alerte. Je te conjure de rester prudente. _

_Bien à toi,_

_Mycroft Holmes »_

C'était limite une déclaration d'amour. J'ai cru pleurer. George m'a serré l'épaule avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

C'est terrifiant de me dire que ces câlins et baisers que j'ai échangé avec George pourraient être les derniers. Donc j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

C'est Arthur qui nous a déposé à King's Cross. Les aux revoirs ont eu lieu devant la maison de la Tante Murielle. George m'a serré dans ses bras encore plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout bas, il m'a murmuré « Je sais que c'est une grande fille mais… protège Ginny. » Je le soupçonne d'avoir demandé à Ginny de me protéger moi.

Potterveille est incroyable, et je suis reconnaissante qu'il reste un média sur lequel compter. Mais j'essaye de mettre dans un coin de ma tête les risques que prennent les jumeaux. Faute de quoi, je saurais paralysée, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Nous sommes donc à King's Cross, devant le Poudlard Express et attendant Luna. Arthur nous a déposé et il est reparti assez vite. C'est Ginny et moi qui l'en avons persuadé, on veut lui éviter de prendre des risques inutiles.

Nous attendons Luna jusqu'à la dernière seconde mais sommes forcées de monter dans le train sans avoir vu la Serdaigle. Ginny est confiante qu'elle est déjà dans un compartiment. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Je savais avant les vacances que beaucoup d'entre nous ne reviendraient pas au château. Pas mal de plus jeunes sont venus me dire au revoir. Une première année de Poufsoufle m'a même offert une petite carte d'au revoir.

Nous rejoignons un compartiment avec les sœurs Patil et Lavande.

\- Vous êtes rentrée chez vos parents ? nous a demandé Padma.

\- Je suis rentrée chez ceux de Ginny.

\- Tu es encore avec George Weasley ? m'a demandé Parvati après un temps.

Il est vrai que les sorciers n'ont pas de réseaux sociaux pour se tenir au jus. Ils n'ont que les rumeurs et les questions directes. Quel monde arriéré.

\- Mmh oui…

\- Tu dois être la seule qui a passé un bal de Noël agréable en quatrième année, marmonne Padma avec une pointe d'envie.

\- À part peut être Hermione, remarque Lavande en souriant.

J'ai un sourire pensif envers la petite Elizabeth de 15 ans, allant à son premier rencard et confuse à l'idée que George Weasley pense à elle… comme _ça_. Je pense au fait que le simple souvenir de ce baiser me permet de lancer un sortilège du patronus et d'en avoir un corporel. J'ai un sourire ému.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai un excellent souvenir du bal. Vous aviez parié sur le mauvais Weasley.

\- Il reste encore Fred, sourit Lavande.

\- Mmh… je pense que Fred a déjà quelqu'un en vue, répond Ginny énigmatique. Maintenant, si on pouvait changer de sujet.

Un peu mal à l'aise, les filles regardent ailleurs quelques instants avant de vitre se rabattre sur l'horoscope de la semaine. Je pense que je peux me satisfaire de ça.

Quand on arrive à Poudlard, je reprends mes responsabilités de préfète en chef, constatant que Drago est revenu (malheureusement) au château.

\- Bonnes vacances de Noël ? je lui demande, comme si ça m'intéressait.

Drago tourne la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il a encore maigrit. Ses parents peuvent pas le nourrir correctement ?

\- Mmrf.

Waow. Je me croirais auprès de Sherlock. Que de souvenirs !

Je pénètre dans la Grande Salle, requinquée par mes vacances et presque de bonne humeur. Mais ma bonne humeur s'éteint bien vite quand je vois le visage amoché de Neville, assis à table. Je le rejoins à grands pas et enlève les cheveux de son visage, observant les entailles sur son front en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, tente-t-il de me rassurer. Je te raconterais. Tu n'as pas vu Luna ?

Je me crispe et tends le cou, observant la table des Serdaigle. Je ne la vois pas. Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

\- Non…

\- Son père a dû préférer qu'elle reste chez elle, propose-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

J'hoche lentement la tête et fixe Rogue en inspirant profondément. Rogue tourne aussitôt les yeux vers moi et semble me défier de dire quoique ce soit devant tout le monde. Je serre les poings et regarde ailleurs.

\- Allons nous coucher, soupire Neville. Je vais te raconter mes vacances, mais promets moi de me raconter les tiennes…

Que de conversations réjouissantes en perspective.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : it must be nice to have Washington/Dumbledore on your side**

**Yo !**

**Dernier chapitre un peu "ennuyeux", après ça on rentre dans le vif du sujet! J'esspère que vous profitez de vos vacances (autant que possible au vu des circonstances)**

* * *

_Potterveille_ est devenue une institution pour l'AD. C'est une responsabilité que nous avons laissé aux plus jeunes. Près du poste de radio se trouve un parchemin où les anciens écrivent des idées de mots de passe. Après tout, on peut pas demander aux premières années de deviner des mots de passe liés à l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais nous écoutons pratiquement émission et entendons donc le mot de passe de l'émission suivante.

Lorsque l'émission commence, tous ceux qui sont dans la pièce s'accroupissent ou s'assoient autour de la radio. Les anecdotes fusent à propos de chaque animateur : Lee, les jumeaux, ou Remus et Kingskley quand ils sont là. Souvent, Lee salue « Les étudiants et étudiantes de Poudlard qui nous écoutent ! ».

Les Carrows ont finit par trouver la Salle sur Demande. Je vais de moins en moins en cours et ne vais plus du tout manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils campent parfois devant l'entrée de celle-ci. La Salle s'est donc adaptée et la sortie change d'endroit systématiquement.

Luna n'est pas revenue.

La réalité de ce que ça signifie m'a frappée lorsque je suis allée chercher à manger chez Alberforth. Il prenait des nouvelles du groupe (il est devenu très copain avec Seamus). Il a fini par me demander :

\- Et la petite blonde ? Elle avait l'habitude d'offrir des fleurs particulières à mes chèvres.

J'ai pincé les lèvres en baissant les yeux, regardant le sac de nourriture qu'il venait de m'offrir.

\- Elle n'est pas revenue après les vacances de Noël.

\- Ah…

Alberforth a inspiré profondément, avec l'air de celui qui sait bien ce que ça présage. Le connaissant lui et son expérience, je sais que son présage est certainement avéré.

\- J'espère que ses parents ont simplement décidée de la garder auprès d'eux.

\- J'espère aussi, j'ai soufflé. Les premières années se demandaient si tu pouvais mettre plus de boulettes.

Alberforth m'a jeté un regard mi agacé mi amusé.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Brandon de Gryffondor est prêt à t'offrir sa collection de cartes chocogrenouilles.

\- Ça pourrait aider, s'est-il amusé.

La discussion s'est arrêtée là. Voir Alberforth m'offre toujours des bouffées d'air frais mais j'évite de les allonger à excès. Le but est d'éviter de nous mettre mutuellement en danger.

Le problème avec le fait d'éviter de sortir de la Salle sur Demande, c'est que dés que je mets le pieds dehors, je me mets en danger. Les Carrow me poursuivent pratiquement. Mais cette fois ci, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a convoquée. J'entre dans son bureau à l'heure indiquée sur la convocation. Ma directrice de maison est assise à son bureau et me regarde avec sévérité.

\- Miss Watson.

\- Professeur.

Je m'assois sur la chaise qu'elle me montre, face à son bureau. Je vois son regard parcourir mes égratignures, mes bleus… J'ai tellement l'habitude de vivre avec que j'oublie à quel point ça doit surprendre l'œil inhabitué.

\- Le corps professoral, que je représente, et moi-même sommes inquiet pour vous et Monsieur Londubat. Nous sommes fiers du courage dont vous faites preuve mais avons peur que vous ne réalisiez pas les risques que vous prenez.

\- Je le suis aussi, Professeur. Et je suis sûre que Neville et les autres seront heureux de savoir que vous vous inquiétez pour eux. Personnellement, je le suis. Mais nous faisons ce qui est juste à faire compte tenus des circonstances, il sera difficile de nous convaincre de faire autrement.

Minerva me regarde longuement, sans dégager la moindre émotion. Doucement, lentement, un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle me tend un petit pot de biscuits. J'en prends un volontiers et observe son bureau avec attention. Dans un coin, se trouve un tableau où sont punaisés différents articles et photos. Beaucoup de ces articles concernent d'anciens élèves de Gryffondors. Les photos semblent datées de sa jeunesse. L'atmosphère du bureau rappelle grandement celle de la salle commune, le bazar en moins.

\- Nous voulions également nous assurer que les Professeurs Carrows ou le Professeur Rogue n'avaient pas professé… des menaces, continue-t-elle lentement en me jetant un coup d'œil entendu.

Je lui réponds pas un sourire assuré.

\- Voyons, Professeur, aucune menace de leur part ne pourrait me faire peur.

Je sais que ce n'était pas sa question. Elle sait que je sais.

\- Comment vont Messieurs Weasley ? finit-elle par me demander avec un air complice.

Je manque presque de rougir, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent.

\- Ils vont biens. Même si je pense que vous pouvez le constater régulièrement, je souris en désignant la radio posée sur une table d'un coup du menton.

Minerva hoche la tête. Nous échangeons quelques banalités concernant mon poste de préfète en chef, et les possibles remarques que j'aurais sur l'organisation du château. Je suis ensuite congédiée.

Je sors dans le parc sans véritable but. Parfois je peux presque avoir l'impression que tout est normal. Puis je vais croiser des premières années avec des inscriptions sur le dos de la main, des troisièmes années entrain de boiter vers l'infirmerie et des septièmes années s'entraînant au doloris.

J'avance vers la tombe de Dumbledore. Celle-ci est régulièrement surveillée pour éviter que trop d'élèves n'aillent payer leur respect (NDA : est-ce que c'est français comme phrase? J'ai écris pendant ma session d'examen... brain was dead). Je constate avec soulagement que personne n'est autour de celle-ci. Je serre les poings en pensant à la dépouille du vieux sorcier reposant paisiblement tandis que nous sommes ici, entrain de souffrir, de payer les conséquences.

\- Vous auriez pu l'arrêter…, je murmure d'une voix sifflante, mâchoires serrées. Tout le monde savait qu'il vous craignait. Que vous pouviez l'arrêter. Mais vous avez préféré laisser Harry faire le sale travail… Vous avez préféré faire confiance à un homme triste et…

Je m'interromps. J'allais dire « un homme triste et au cœur brisé ». Rogue a eu le cœur brisé par la mère de Harry. C'est ce que Rogue m'avait dit. Qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais… la mère de Harry n'était-elle pas une née moldue ?

… Rogue rejoint les mangemorts. Voldemort tue Lily. Rogue change de camps. Mais… pourquoi aurait-il changé de camp entre temps ? Pourquoi tuer Dumbledore ?

Je regarde la tombe blanche, espérant que celle-ci me donne une réponse.

… N-non….

_« L'année prochaine, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, faites moi confiance, Miss Watson »_

J'ai une envie de vomir qui grimpe le long de mon œsophage. Je refuse de croire que… Je refuse. Mycroft me l'aurait dit. Mycroft le saurait.

Mais Mycroft ne voit pas Rogue autant de fois que moi. Il ne peut pas constater l'absence de camaraderie entre les Carrows et Rogue. Il ne peut pas constater l'état physique de Rogue, qui ne peut être que le résultat d'un mauvais état mental.

Neville et Ginny ne me croiront jamais. Personne ne me croira. Mais… est-ce que je peux encore garder quelque chose pour moi ? Je l'ai fais l'année dernière et Dumbledore en est mort. Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas confronter Rogue. Si jamais c'est faux…

\- Miss Watson, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici.

Évidemment. Putain de lois de Murphy à la con. J'vous jure.

\- Nous avons encore le droit de se balader dans le parc il me semble, je soupire en me tournant vers Rogue.

Severus est face à moi. C'est un évènement rare de le voir se balader dans le parc. Et généralement, on le remarque vite parce que tout le monde s'éloigne aussitôt, ne laissant qu'une tache noire au milieu du parc. Je suis un peu surprise de le voir ici.

\- Peu d'élèves viennent se recueillir ici.

Avec ses phrases courtes et énigmatiques, je pourrais presque voir l'influence de Dumbledore. Je ne dis rien, stoïque face à Rogue.

\- Il m'a été communiqué que vous manquiez de plus en plus de cours. Ce qui est plutôt déplorable de la part d'un des Préfet en Chef.

\- Je suis certaine que James Potter avait un comportement irréprochable lorsqu'il était Préfet en Chef.

Le visage de Rogue se crispe automatiquement, grimaçant presque de dégoût.

\- J'ignorais que James Potter était l'exemple que vous suiviez, dit-il avec dédain.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je pense que le statut de Préfet en Chef et ce qu'il représente change chaque année. Je me demande quelle sera la postérité de Drago et moi.

C'est tout juste si je ne lui ai pas fais un clin d'œil. Rogue m'observe quelques instants puis m'annonce :

\- Certains professeurs souhaitent vous enlever cette insigne. Ils vous en estiment indigne.

\- Et par « certains professeurs », vous vous voulez dire «les professeurs Carrow » ?

\- Certains professeurs, répond Rogue d'un ton dur.

\- J'ai une pensée pour la tombe derrière moi. J'ai une pensée pour Dumbledore qui est, j'en suis sûre, témoin de tout ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et bien reprenez mon insigne. Faites de Pansy Parkinson la Préfète en Cheffe. Ou même Neville, au point où on est !

J'ai terminé ma phrase avec un petit sourire. Rogue inspire profondément.

\- Miss Watson, savez vous ce que veut dire cette insigne ?

\- Que tout ce que je sors de ma bouche sera aussitôt gobé par les premières années.

Je croirais presque voir l'ombre d'un petit sourire sur le visage de Rogue. Je fronce les sourcils un instant mais ne fais aucune remarque.

\- Entre autre, je suppose. Mais cela veut surtout dire que votre présence au château est indispensable.

Je plisse les yeux, pensant comprendre ce que je suis sensée comprendre.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Luna Lovegood ?

Les yeux noirs du directeur se rétrécissent et il me regarde, soupçonneux.

\- Pourquoi en aurais je ?

\- Parce que vous êtes le directeur. J'ose croire que si son père avait décidé de la garder avec lui, il vous aurait prévenu.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Donc aucune nouvelle ? je conclus.

\- Elle est en vie.

Il a dit ces derniers mots tout bas, le regard visé sur la tombe de Dumbledore, lui parlant plus qu'à lui qu'à moi. Mais j'ai bien entendu. Et il le sait.

\- Je ne vais pas aller en cours. Pas plus que je le fais déjà. Si les Carrows ont un problème ils savent où me trouver.

\- Le problème c'est que non.

Là encore, je le sens presque amusé. Rogue se tourne vers moi.

\- Comptez vous transmettre le message aux Carrows ?

\- Pas tout de suite, non, me dit lentement Rogue.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rogue arque un sourcil et reprend son attitude hautaine.

\- Mes choix pédagogiques ne vous regardent pas, Watson.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Mais si les Carrows comptent me mettre en retenue, j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que ça va arriver… pour des raisons de santé. Je dirais même pour des raisons de vie ou de mort.

Rogue me regarde longuement. J'inspire profondément et observe Rogue, me demandant si il utilise l'occlumancie. Je me demande aussi qui il a autour de lui. Que ce soit à l'Ordre du Phénix ou à Poudlard, il a l'air d'être un homme seul, sans avoir personne autour de lui.

\- Professeur, j'ai une question à propos du Professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue se raidit et me regarde sans me répondre.

\- Il avait tendance à croire que l'amour était la plus forte des magies. Ce qui, à mes yeux, est quand même une sacrée hyperbole. Vous étiez d'accord avec lui ?

Rogue semble se détendre d'un millième mais c'est tout. Il reste hyper crispé.

\- Cette question n'est pas à propos du Professeur Dumbledore, remarque Rogue.

\- Mmh… ça dépend comment on voit les choses.

\- Non. Elle n'est pas à propos de Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Si vous le dites. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout hein.

\- Je pense que l'amour est une magie, comme beaucoup d'autre choses peuvent en être.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est aussi forte qu'il le pensait ?

Rogue ne me répond pas, interdit. Je poursuis :

\- Je pense que pour des choses pareilles, il devait avoir vécu quelque chose ou connaître quelqu'un qui l'en aurait persuadé.

J'ai terminé ma phrase en le sondant du regard, espérant que quelque chose trahisse sa réponse. Une réaction quelconque. Mais Rogue ne trahit rien du tout (à part l'Ordre évidemment). Mais, jetant un regard à la tombe, il répond :

\- En effet. Il l'a vécu.

Je relève un sourcil. Pardon ?

C'était pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais comme réponse.

\- Si j'étais vous, je m'en irais, Watson, le cour du Professeur Carrow se termine bientôt, me dit-il en me saluant.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, ses épaules baissées et le regard sombre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : The moment you've been waiting for**

**Helloooo !**

**Je sais pas si vous pouvez voir ma nouvelle pdp sur mais c'est un dessin d'Elizabeth dont je suis AMOUREUSE ! L'artiste qui l'a fait ( /sacharner sur twitter) prend encore des comissions si ça vous intéresse!**

**Personnellement je passe mes journées à tricoter frénétiquement en essayant de me faire un pull... molly weasley who?**

**bref laissez une review si ça vous plait ! (et si vous avez des fanfics Hamilton oospi)**

* * *

J'ai tenté de parler de ma théorie sur Rogue à Neville. J'ai mentionné son humeur étrange, le fait qu'il n'était pas si « mangemort ». Mais Neville s'est braqué aussitôt. Je ne peux pas le blâmer. Je suis même perturbée par ce que je suis entrain de supposer.

J'ai été me renseigner sur Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Et je suis presque tentée de lire la biographie écrite par Rita Skeeter. Mais avant ça, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Alberforth. Je l'aime bien. Il me donne la compagnie bourrue qui manque à ma vie.

\- Tu veux savoir si le torchon de Skeeter est vrai ? avait-il marmonné.

\- Je ne donnerais pas mon argent à cette harpie, j'ai répondu, décidée.

\- C'est déjà ça…, avait-il soupiré.

Le regard d'Alberforth s'assombrissait toujours lorsqu'on mentionnait son frère. Un regard haineux et déçu.

\- Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald mais il…

\- Ils étaient amis, avait répondu Alberforth avec un mauvais sourire. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble. Ils avaient de grands projets.

Alberforth jeta un regard douloureux au portrait de sa sœur. Je senti ma gorge se nouer et suivi son regard.

\- Ça lui aura coûté la vie.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Même si j'avais une mauvaise image de Dumbledore, je ne veux pas que celle-ci soit totalement détruite. Je déglutis et bois une gorgée du verre de bièraubeurre aimablement servi par Alberforth.

\- Mais il était… ami avec Grindelwald ?

\- Ami, aimant, peu importe, soupira Alberforth sans me regarder, ses yeux posés sur le portrait d'Ariana.

Peu importe en effet. Mais j'ai mieux compris soudainement. J'ai compris le vieil homme mieux que je ne l'avais fais précédemment. Et tout fait sens. Il a pardonné Rogue parce qu'il avait fait lui-même une erreur terrible. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Rogue est forcément de notre côté ? Je ne sais pas trop. Mais sa présence au château est… performatrice. On dirait qu'il a été mis là parce qu'il a tué Dumbledore et qu'il a maintenant la figure de Grand Méchant. Pourtant… il n'a rien fait qui donnait cette impression.

J'ai peur de lui offrir le bénéfice du doute à cause de mon affection envers lui. Mais en même temps douter de Dumbledore semble être une erreur… Mais il y a aussi le fait que Dumbledore n'était qu'un homme. Un homme avec beaucoup d'expérience mais un homme quand même, capable d'erreur. N'aurait-il pas pu se tromper sur Rogue ? Et puis ? il aurait pu avoir raison au début et puis Rogue aurait changé d'avis en sixième année… Et de nouveau changer d'avis en septième année.

En même temps, Dumbledore savait qu'il y avait un danger de mort, une épée de Damoclès qui trônait au dessus de sa tête. N'aurait-il pas pu faire de prudence ? Aurait-il choisi de ne pas le faire ?

\- Je vois…

\- Elizabeth, mon frère n'était pas une bonne personne, m'a-t-il dit sombrement. Il a envoyé un gamin de 17 ans faire son boulot.

\- Je sais, je lui ai dis plusieurs fois que je n'aimais pas la façon dont il traitait Harry et comment il l'utilisait pour faire le sale boulot.

\- Tu lui as dis ? a répété Alberforth.

J'ai hoché la tête et il a eut un petit sourire satisfait.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas trop mal.

\- Je sais que je suis votre préférée, j'ai susurrée avec un mauvais sourire.

\- C'est la coupe de cheveux, m'a-t-il répondu. J'aime bien l'idée que tu ne laisses pas tes cheveux traînés un peu partout sur mes chaises.

\- Oh, oui parce que ton café est siiiii occupé.

Il a grogné une insulte et m'a ordonné de rentrer au château. J'ai obéis. Je savais qu'il avait raison, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Surtout en ce moment.

ooOOOoo

Ginny est partie. Malefoy aussi d'ailleurs.

Pendant les vacances de Pâques. Ginny est rentrée au Terrier et y est restée. Drago, je ne sais pas trop. Je sais que sa présence me manque. Il assurait des doloris beaucoup moins cruels. Il était la garantie que l'on pourrait marcher quand il avait fini. Et même si il n'a jamais présenté des excuses à haute voix, son visage criait le regret.

Ginny a été convaincue par les lettres de ses parents. J'en ai reçue aussi. Les lettres de Molly et George m'ont brisées le cœur. Molly me suppliait, au nom de son statut de belle mère de rentrer. George m'a envoyé sa lettre via Alberforth. Je lui avais dis que c'était le moyen le plus sûr que la lettre ne soit pas censurée.

_« Mon amour,_

_Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer le contenu de cette lettre. Je le sais parce que je n'aime pas l'écrire. Ginny va rentrer au Terrier. Il aura fallu la convaincre mais mes parents ont enfin réussi._

_Je dois malheureusement te demander la même chose. Je sais que c'est hypocrite de ma part – continuant ma résistance avec Lee et Fred -. Mais j'ai peur pour toi. Je sais que mes peurs ne sont pas infondées. Je n'ai qu'une petite idée du danger dans lequel tu es en restant à Poudlard, et pourtant c'est déjà de trop. _

_Je doute sincèrement réussir à te convaincre, Fred m'a déjà conseillé de ne même pas essayer. Mais je m'en voudrais de ne rien faire. _

_Les mangemorts sont à Poudlard, si les choses venaient à dégénérer, il serait terriblement simple pour eux de t'attaquer, ou pire encore. En toute impunité. Tu serais beaucoup plus en sécurité si tu revenais à la maison. Tu sais que j'ai raison. _

_J'admire ce que tu fais avec l'A.D. Je suis terriblement fier de toi, et admiratif. Mais… Tu dois penser à toi. _

_S'il te plaît, rentre à la maison. _

_Je t'aime._

_G.W. »_

J'ai répondu « Non, je t'aime aussi. E.W. », incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit d'autres. Ma main tremblait quand je lisais sa lettre.

Je sais que George a raison. Mais je sais aussi beaucoup de choses qu'il ignore. Je sais que la petite Elena est terrifiée de retourner à la salle commune, que la seule chose qui lui donne du courage est l'histoire de la jeune Hermione Granger qui a mis le feu à la cape de Rogue. Je sais que Thomas, troisième année Serdaigle, a perdu sa mère en début d'année. Qu'il adore que je lui parle de la mienne, que ça l'aide à parler de la sienne. Je sais que Henry Tompkins de Gryffondor ne va manger dans la Grande Salle que pour me faire plaisir. Je sais que Colin Crivey est le conteur d'histoire : racontant la légende de Harry Potter à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, rappelant à tous et à toutes ce que nous faisons ici. Je sais que Lavande a besoin d'aide pour tresser les cheveux des plus petites. Elle s'est mise à s'occuper des cheveux d'une petite Poufsoufle du nom de Leona qui était généralement silencieuse. Depuis, on arrive plus à la faire taire. Et les autres filles adorent passer ce temps privilégié avec Lavande et Parvati, discutant ragots, horoscope et divination.

Neville, Luna, Ginny et moi avons commencé tout ça. Il ne reste plus que deux d'entre nous. Je ne pourrais jamais abandonner Neville. Je refuse de le laisser seul. Je le vois se ronger les sangs pour tout le monde quand on ne le regarde pas. Je le vois s'entraîner avec ardeur.

Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai vu recevoir une lettre qui l'a littéralement bouleversé. Il n'a plus prononcé le moindre mot de toute la journée. Et quand, au soir, nous étions assis l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des canapés de la Salle sur Demande, partageant les restes du ragoût « Fourre-Tout » d'Alberforth (c'est malheureusement le nom officiel), Neville m'a expliqué le contenu de la lettre. La grand-mère de Neville avait été attaquée. En voyant mon visage horrifié, il m'a tout de suite rassurée qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle se portait au mieux. Et qu'elle était fier de lui.

J'ai pris la main de Neville et lui ai parlé de la lettre de George. Il s'est raidit et m'a demandé à mi voix :

\- Tu penses qu'il te pardonnera ?

\- Je pense que si il m'en veut à ce point pour faire la même chose que lui, il a un égo surdimensionné ou alors ne me prend pas pour son égal…

\- Il veut juste te protéger.

\- Et je veux le protéger lui. Mais je sais quels risques il prend et je sais que l'arrêter sera vain. Je pense pas qu'il m'en voudra de refuser.

\- J'espère que Luna va bien, inspira-t-il.

J'avais serré sa main sans répondre.

ooOOOoo

Potter & co ont été volé à Gringott. La nouvelle a donné un vent d'espoir à l'AD. Seamus a même encadré l'article. L'AD avait besoin de ce vent d'espoir. Les Carrow nous sont tombés dessus alors que Neville et moi allions chercher des vivres en urgence aux cuisines. Alberforth n'avait plus rien. Une première année a crié quand nous sommes rentrés. J'ai une balafre le long du côté gauche de mon visage, ça me donne un air à la Scar/Zuko. La balafre s'est un peu infectée les premiers jours mais Neville m'a assuré qu'elle devrait partir dans les mois qui suivent. J'ai des bleus le long de la gorge, les doigts d'Amycus ayant marqué celle-ci. Nous avons réussi à leur échapper quand Peeves a fait tombé des portraits dans le couloir à proximité avec bruit.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais les nouvelles du trio d'or ne m'ont pas vraiment rendue heureuse. Soulagée, sans doute, mais heureuse ? Je suis aigrie. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Physiquement même mieux que nous. Et ça m'énerve. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute, mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais plus trop à quoi rime ce que nous faisons. Je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose. Je sais juste que l'on continue de souffrir de jour en jour et que rien ne semble changer. Tout dépend de Harry et de son propre succès. Je déteste être aussi dépendante de quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Et c'est insupportable.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère est différente. Elle est électrique. Et même traîner dans la Salle sur Demande ne me rassure pas. Seamus m'a pourtant assuré que rien n'était à signaler. Les Carrows n'étaient pas pire que d'habitude. C'est déjà ça.

Pourtant, quand Ariana revient dans son portait, je sens qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire. Quelque chose d'excitant. Quelque chose d'important. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir. Je donne un coup de coude à Neville, lui montrant d'un geste du menton le portrait.

\- Tu devrais aller voir.

Il « discute » avec Ariana quelques minutes et revient avec l'air de celui qui a du mal à cacher son impatience. J'inspire profondément et sens mon cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il me souffle « Harry, Ron et Hermione sont là ».

Ma bouche s'assèche et ma gorge se noue.

Ça y est. C'est parti.

\- Va les chercher. Je préviens les autres.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je préviens les membres de l'AD via le gallion, les ordonnant de venir (« URGENCE »). J'envoie aussi un patronus à George, espérant que j'ai réussi à lancer le sortilège. Ça faisait quelques semaines que j'essayais de le perfectionner mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Discrètement, Neville part chercher le trio d'or. De mon côté, je glisse l'un des dernier bonbon au citron dans ma bouche, attrape l'écharpe de Sherlock que je noue autour de mon cou et attrape le browning de Papa. Quand j'aperçois Neville revenir avec Ariana et trois autres silhouettes, j'annonce avec un sourire triomphant :

\- L'enfant prodige est de retour !

Les laissant se tourner vers le tableau, je m'installe confortablement dans l'un des fauteuil en cuir usé de la Salle sur Demande, un peu à l'écart et profitant de la vue de mes amis, protégés et autres dont les yeux étincellent soudainement d'espoir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : I am not throwing away my shot**

**Coucou ! Doucement mais sûrement, la saga se termine, et vu que je suis un bébé avec attachment issues je continue d'écrire "l'après", laissez moi vous dire que je DETESTE l'enfant maudit, et qu'à part Scorpius qui est mon choubichou bichou, je ne retiens rien. Alors, je vais peut être vaguement m'en inspirer but that's it ! Pour ce qui est "l'après" que je suis entrain d'écrire, soit je le publie dans cette fanfic, soit je fais un "huitième tome", dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**La fin de ce tome est triste parce que... bah c'est la guerre... et j'adore écrire en écoutant "quiet uptown" en boucle ! Je te remercie très fort Claraa pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir**

* * *

Neville entra dans la Salle Sur Demande en criant, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

\- Regardez qui arrive ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, non ?

Il nous l'avait bien dit, en effet. Il est vrai que Neville, en tant que porteur d'espoir du groupe, continuait de nous dire de garder espoir en Harry, sous mes roulements d'yeux exaspéré. Comme déjà dit, je n'aime pas dépendre d'autres choses que moi même.

Cris de joie, hurlements de bonheur et autres expressions d'euphorie sont nombreuses. Ils se jettent sur eux, leur frottant les épaules, leur serrant les mains, comme quand les supporters de foot à la fin d'un match rude et difficile.

Difficilement, je peux apercevoir Harry regarder la salle sur Demande avec surprise et ébahissement. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Sans doute un peu plus adulte qu'avant, je peux distinguer une petite barbe mal rasée à certains endroits et ses cheveux sont encore moins bien coupés que d'habitude. Hermione a attaché ses cheveux dans une stricte queue de cheval, ses yeux semblent avoir vus des choses qu'elle ne peut enlever de sa mémoire. Je vois un morceau de tissus attaché à l'un de ses poignets, comme un bandage un peu rustique. Ron, lui, semble plus assuré qu'avant. Il a toujours été grand un taille, mais soudainement, ses larges épaules sont enfin droites, son port de tête est confiant.

Je vois Harry poser des questions aux uns et aux autres. Ça me fait plaisir de voir le regard débordant de joie de Seamus, de voir l'excitation de Lavande. Ça me réchauffe le cœur de les voir retrouver leur visage de grands adolescents, de jeunes adultes, et non de soldats. Les plus jeunes sautillent de joie, posant des questions désordonnées au trio d'or qui ne sait vraiment où regarder.

Soudain, Harry se tourne vers moi et je peux voir son visage se figer de stupéfaction. Je me lève en ouvrant les bras, ajoutant toutes les poses théâtrales possibles. Je m'avance à grands pas. Peu importe ce que je pense sur le symbole qu'ils sont devenus, peu importe ce que je pense sur leur secrets constants. Ce sont mes amis. J'étais inquiète. Ils vont bien. C'est le plus important.

\- J'espère que je te manquais, Potter.

\- Je vois que vous avez été occupé, me répond Harry en me prenant dans ses bras quelques minutes.

Je ferme les yeux, soulagée de voir qu'ils vont bien tous les trois. Je prends Hermione et Ron dans mes bras à mon tour. Hermione me regarde un instant de trop, observant mes cicatrices, je baisse les yeux vers son bout de tissus au poignet et elle rougit, sans vraiment rien dire. Ron me serre dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale, plus comme une vieille amie que comme une damoiselle en détresse. Je préfère ça.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu sois là pour faire ce qui doit être fait, je susurre avec un sourire.

Mais Harry n'est pas là pour discuter. Je le vois nous tourner le dos quelques secondes puis chanceler (rapidement soutenu par Ron) et se faire volte face, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Je remarque ses cernes profondes et son teint terriblement pâle.

\- Ça va Harry ? demande Neville. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

\- Non, coupe Harry.

Harry lance un regard entendu à Ron et Hermione. J'ai envie de rouler des yeux. Je vois que les secrets continuent. Parfait. Je soupire et recule m'asseoir un peu plus loin, observant la scène de loin mais me permettant d'entendre tout ce qu'il se dit.

\- Il faut y aller, dit durement Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ? Quel est le plan ? demande Seamus.

\- Le plan ? répète Harry. Et bien… il y a quelque chose dont… Ron, Hermione et moi devons nous charger et ensuite on s'en ira d'ici.

J'inspire profondément, déjà prête à ramasser les plus jeunes à la petite cuillère. J'en vois quelques uns échanger des regards interloqués et perdus. Je sens le petit Henry s'appuyer contre moi, lourd de déception. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux en silence, écoutant d'une oreille ce qui est dit du côté du trio d'or. J'entends aussi les membres de l'AD tenter de négocier pour avoir des infos. C'est peine perdue les copains, croyez moi. Soudainement, j'entends Neville argumenter :

\- Nous sommes l'armée de Dumbledore. Nous l'avons formée tous ensemble. nous avons continué à la faire vivre pendant que vous étiez partis de votre côté…

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un pique nique, vieux, réplique Ron.

Je laisse tomber un tabouret à proximité dans un bruit sonore. Je regarde Ron, mes membres tremblant de colère.

\- Pourquoi Ronald ? je susurre. Tu penses qu'on a joué à « Qui fait le meilleur patronus » en votre absence ? Tu ne penses pas que nous avons reformé l'AD pour des cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal j'espère ?

Je regarde froidement Harry.

\- Nous avons reformé l'AD parce que Dumbledore chérissait Poudlard plus que tout. Et qu'il aurait voulu que l'esprit du château persiste. Nous avons réalisé notre propre mission. Et je pense que nos missions se rencontrent ici et maintenant. Cela suffit de faire chacun bande à part.

Ni Ron ni Harry n'ont le temps de réagir.

\- On a bien eu ton message, El' ! Salut tous les trois, on pensait bien que vous seriez là !

C'est Dean et Luna. Alors que Seamus se jette sur Dean avec un rugissement de bonheur, je cours pour attraper Luna dans mes bras et la serrer de toutes mes forces. Elle répond à mon étreinte avant de se reculer et de saluer :

\- Salut tout le monde ! ça fait du bien de revenir !

J'éclate de rire, des larmes de soulagement perlant aux coins de mes yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande Harry, surprise.

\- On avait promis de les rappeler si vous arriviez, j'explique. Enfin, Neville avait promis. Désolé pas désolé, mais je ne croyais pas à votre retour.

Je n'y crois toujours qu'à moitié. Après tout, ils ont clairement fait comprendre que la situation du château n'était vraiment pas leur problème.

Luna a l'air d'aller bien. Elle salue Neville avec une étreinte et je vois mon meilleur ami rougir discrètement. Lavande remarque également et nous échangeons toutes les deux un regard complice. Lavande et Parvati ont découvert le crush de Neville en quelques jours. Elles ne lui ont rien dit mais m'en ont parlé. Malgré leur amour pour les ragots, elles ont su garder celui là pour elle. Dean, lui, explique à Seamus qu'il n'a plus de baguette.

Tel que je comprends la suite des choses, Harry, Ron et Hermione comptent repartir une fois « la chose » faite. J'ignore les vagues nauséeuses qui me prennent l'estomac à l'idée de devoir rester dans un château infesté de Carrows pendant une seconde de plus.

Un nouveau bruit se fait entendre, et Ginny, Fred, George et Lee Jordan entrent avec un sourire radieux. Mon cœur manque simplement et purement un battement, je n'entends plus rien, je n'ai d'yeux que pour George. Il porte un col roulé brun, un blouson violet et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux sont désordonnés, un peu trop long, un peu trop court, la coupe de celui qui n'a pas vu un coiffeur depuis trop longtemps. J'ai oublié ma balafre, les bleus le long de mon cou, mais quand je croise le regard de George, je vois aussitôt le sien se baisser pour regarder mes blessures avec horreur. Je ne suis pas fan des effusions dramatiques en public. Mais j'ai oublié le public. Je ne vois que George et me précipite dans ses bras. George m'attrape contre son torse avec une étreinte qui m'assure qui ne me relâchera que si absolument nécessaire.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il, au creux de mon oreille.

\- Tu veux entendre quelque chose de niais ?

\- Toujours, me sourit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort.

\- Maintenant oui.

George m'embrasse, attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts et me forçant à lever la tête vers lui. Quand nous terminons le baiser, Ginny se jette aussitôt dans mes bras, et je la serre contre moi avec soulagement. Je salue Lee Jordan et attrape la main de Fred qui m'étreint quelques secondes.

\- Je vois que tu as bien géré l'AD, me dit Fred.

\- Comme si tu en doutais, je souris.

George garde son bras fermement autour de ma taille lorsqu'il demande à Harry :

\- Quel est le plan ?

\- Il n'y a pas de plan, marmonne Harry, visiblement ailleurs.

\- On va improviser au fur et à mesure ? C'est ce que je préfère, sourit Fred.

\- Il faut arrêter ça ! s'écrie Harry. Pourquoi les as-tu appelé ? C'est de la folie !

La question avait été posée à Neville.

\- Parce que la dernière fois que tu as voulu l'affronter seul ça s'est tellement bien passé, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? je demande froide et méchante.

Le regard que me lance Harry m'indique que si il avait la possibilité, il me tuerait sur le champs ou presque. J'entends un claquement de langue réprobateur de la part de George, mais je n'ai cure. Je suis folle de rage que Harry ait oublié la véritable raison pour laquelle il est sensé vaincre Voldemort en premier lieu. Je suis folle de rage qu'il continue de nous emmerde avec son syndrome de superhéros.

Mais surtout, je suis en colère contre Dumbledore qui est celui qui lui a fait croire tout cela en premier lieu. Dumbledore lui a fait croire qu'il devait tout faire tout seul ou presque. Il a mis le poids de toute une guerre sur les épaules d'un gamin de 17 ans, alors que lui est tombé du mauvais côté au même âge. Ce n'est pas seulement hypocrite, c'est purement injuste.

Je vois que Harry discute de quelque chose avec Ron et Hermione et semble véritablement perturbé, sourcils froncés et je peux presque apercevoir les rouages de son cerveau bouger à toute vitesse. Je me détache de George et m'approche. Je prends doucement le visage de Harry entre mes mains et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû te faire croire que tu devais faire ça seul. Je suis désolé qu'il l'ait fait. Mais nous sommes là maintenant. Pour toi. Et pour nous même.

Harry me regarde mais semble regarder à travers moi. Finalement, il s'écarte en hochant lentement la tête et finit par dire d'une voix forte :

\- D'accord ! OK !

Fred et George, en plein milieu d'une blague, s'interrompent et se tournent vers Harry. Je vois George qui désigne d'un geste du menton sa main, comme pour indiquer que je dois la retrouver. Et je le fais avec plaisir. George m'attrape contre lui et embrasse ma tempe quelques secondes avant de me relâcher et de me regarder avec toute la douceur du monde. Harry explique qu'il recherche un diadème perdu mais George me tire un peu à l'écart, dans un coin vide de la Salle sur Demande et il semble… Timide ?

Il a les yeux baissés sur le sol et se racle la gorge. Je vois Ginny, Fred, Lee et NEVILLE échanger un regard entendu. George finit par plonger ses yeux dans les miens et me sourit.

\- C'est sans doute la fin, quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui…

\- Je sais.

J'inspire profondément.

\- Ça va faire un petit temps que nous sommes ensemble… trois ans, m'informe-t-il comme si je ne savais pas compter. Et… Quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, je souris.

\- Je n'ai pas pu vraiment demander à ton père. Mais je trouve ça démoder et je suis sûre que toi aussi. J'ai réussi à demander leur avis à Neville et Ginny. Et ils sont tous les deux d'accord.

\- Ils sont d'accords ?

\- Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, et je ne veux pas faire le grand pas aujourd'hui ou même dans un an. Mais je veux que, quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui, on soit ensemble. Et… les temps sont incertains et…

Et là devant mes yeux ébahis, George Fabian Weasley s'agenouille devant moi et sort un petit boitier de sa poche. Je jette un bref regard vers la foule et constate avec soulagement que tout le monde écoute Harry (sauf ceux qui nous observaient en premier lieu).

\- George… on est si jeune, je murmure, sans trop quoi savoir répondre.

\- Elizabeth Watson… Veux tu m'épouser ?

Je m'apprête à dire non. Honnêtement, je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais… nous sommes tellement jeune. Et puis, je pense à mon père et ma mère qui n'ont pas pu profiter de leur jeune amour. Je pense aux parents de Harry, mariés et parents si jeune. Peut être étaient ils trop jeunes…. C'est vrai. Mais ils n'ont jamais pu le savoir. Et ce mariage « trop » jeune leur a permis de profiter de leur amour. Et j'aime George. Je peux mettre la bague et l'on peut se marier dans 20 ans. Dans 6 mois. Jamais. Au fond… les temps sont incertains, il a raison. Je regarde la bague dorée où une petite pierre rouge trône fièrement sur le haut de celle-ci.

\- Je te préviens George Weasley… je garde mon nom de famille.

George ne sourit pas, il a le visage tendu d'appréhension. Il m'écoute sans vraiment comprendre le but de ma remarque. Je souris.

\- Oui.

Les épaules de George se détendent de soulagement et il me, très littéralement, met la bague au doigt avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Il était temps ! crie Fred derrière nous avant de siffler.

Lee Jordan applaudit avec Neville et très rapidement c'est une standing ovation. Je regarde un à un le visage de mes amis, radiant de bonheur à la simple idée que deux d'entre eux sont amoureux. Harry, Ron et Hermione me sourissent, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les dernières secondes de bonheur avant la bataille.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo... keske vous en pensez ?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Helpless**

**Je me demandais si il était mieux de poster ce chapitre à part ou l'introduire directement dans la fic, mais je me suis dis qu'une grosse bulle d'oxygène avant la bataille ne ferait pas de mal!**

**Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en vacances en Italie (ça m'a fait énormément de bien!) et j'avoue que j'en ai profité pour...ne rien faire! Rien du tout à part farniente, et c'était un plaisir! Et vous ?**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours tellement plaisirs !**

* * *

Il ne pouvait vraiment dire quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à la regarder _autrement_. Au début, elle n'était que l'amie de son frère avec un béguin rigolo sur Dubois. Elle savait le différencier de son jumeau, c'est sûr qu'elle était remarquable… Et remarquée. Mais elle était aussi cette gamine à l'air trop refrogné et trop sûre d'elle, comme si rien qu'on ne pouvait lui dire n'allait la surprendre. Il n'aimait pas. Il aimait les filles qui s'émerveillaient à chacune de ses blagues, les filles qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était spécial. Vous pouvez appeler ça l'égo, il appelait ça une préférence.

De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais regardé une amie de son frère trop longtemps. George Weasley était mieux que ça. Et honnêtement, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas trop. Non pas parce qu'il était différent des autres garçons ou parce qu'il était timide, il avait une expérience qui prouvait son savoir faire. C'est juste qu'il était trop occupé avec ses farces et attrapes pour réellement s'y intéresser. Et si il donnait la moindre impression à sa mère que les filles l'intéressaient, elle ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille. Alors il avait relativement laisser tomber, offrant juste assez d'intérêt pour avoir quelques petites amies. Jamais rien de sérieux, et toujours discret, il ne voulait pas que Percy s'en mêle. Seul Fred était au courant de ses escapades, et réciproquement.

Alors qu'il était en cinquième année, Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. En même temps, Elizabeth passait plus de temps avec Ron et Ginny (et Harry et Hermione accessoirement). Elle avait l'air encore moins joviale qu'avant. George s'est dit que son côté sombre et ténébreux était lié au fait qu'elle avait 13 ans. Il en avait tout de même touché un mot à Fred qui l'avait lui-même mentionné à Ron.

\- Son espèce d'oncle est mort, avait répondu Ron, la bouche pleine de porridge.

\- Mais ce n'était pas arrivé pendant l'année ? avait demandé Ginny.

\- Voyons, avait repris leur mère. Un deuil ne disparaît pas après quelques mois. Ça prend du temps.

La reprise à Poudlard avait été sans incident, à part le fait que Harry s'était fait agressé par un détraqueur évidemment. Leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était agréable, calme mais sympathique. Fred et George faisaient même leur devoir de temps en temps (habituellement, ils ne faisaient que ceux de McGonagall).

George s'était surpris plusieurs fois à être agacé par le béguin d'Elizabeth sur Dubois. Il se rassurait en se disant que ça l'agaçait parce que c'était un béguin de gamine et que les gamines l'agaçaient. Il avait remarqué que l'air sombre d'Elizabeth avait désormais l'air de plus en plus soucieuse. Elle traversait les couloirs avec les sourcils constamment froncés, et ne voyait jamais les gens qu'elle croisait, passant devant eux sans même leur accorder un hochement de tête. Elle n'avait qu'un espèce de sourire sûre d'elle, le sourire de quelqu'un dont le plan se déroule parfaitement. Et parfois, de temps en temps, et pratiquement qu'avec Neville Londubat, elle éclatait de rire et elle ressemblait enfin à quelqu'un de son âge. À une jeune ado avec une vie normale.

Mais son sourire calculateur ne dérangeait pas George. Il trouvait que ça lui donnait son charme. Enfin… Autant de charme que pouvait avoir l'amie de son petit frère, évidemment.

L'espèce de fanfiction de Lupin et Rogue qu'elle leur avait offert l'avait surpris. Drôle n'était pas sa première qualité. Sarcastique, oui, beaucoup. Drôle ? Surprenant. Il en avait parlé avec Fred.

\- Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à Elizabeth, avait-il remarqué.

\- Quoi ? Je faisais un simple commentaire, avait répondu George en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne fais pas des commentaires sur Hermione… ou sur les copines de Ginny.

\- On ne parle pas aux copines de Ginny.

George avait répondu au tac au tac.

\- Je dois rater tes longues conversations avec Watson alors, avait souri Fred.

\- Où veux tu en venir ?

Fred avait haussé les épaules et avait attendu quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- Mmh… Que peut être passer plus de temps avec elle pour avoir ces longues conversations serait une bonne idée ?

George avait eu, le temps d'une seconde, une image de lui avec Elizabeth, dans la salle à manger du terrier plongé dans une conversation quelconque. L'idée d'avoir droit, lui aussi, à l'un de ces sourire sincère le faisait presque rougir.

\- Ça pourrait l'être…

\- Hermione va rester à la maison des vacances. Peut être on pourrait inviter Elizabeth.

\- De notre part à tous ? avait demandé George.

\- Évidemment.

George avait prétendu ne pas voir le sourire amusé de son frère.

Les vacances avec Elizabeth (et les autres) avait été comme il l'imaginait. George se rendait doucement compte que ses observation récurrentes de la jeune fille n'étaient peut être pas juste… des observations. Quand les mangemorts avaient attaqué et qu'il l'avait trouvé tétanisée, observant les moldus torturés par les mangemorts, il aurait sorti sa baguette et attaquer Voldemort en personne. À la place il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait emmenée dans la direction opposée des combats.

George avait connu quelques plaisirs charnels (pour le dire poliment) mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la décharge de frisson qu'il avait reçu quand ses doigts avait touché le bras d'Elizabeth. Il avait prétendu que tout allait bien. Que tout était normal. Mais la vague de plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vue donnée une droite bien méritée à Malefoy lui avait fait comprendre que George était sacrément ensorcelé.

Il avait vaguement parlé de l'incident à Fred, essayant de prétendre que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais son jumeau était loin d'être idiot. Et George ne l'était pas non plus. Il savait pertinemment ce que tout cela voulait dire.

George ne se connaissait pas jaloux. Il n'était pas extrêmement possessif, il était assez libre pour pouvoir laisser les autres l'être à leur tour. Mais quand la rumeur d'un pseudo couple entre Elizabeth et Neville avait commencé à se répandre… il avait senti son torse se gonfler d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, sa gorge s'est nouée et ses mâchoires se sont crispées. Il a eu l'impression de perdre quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais appartenu en premier lieu. Ce n'était évidemment pas comparable à la sensation de soulagement qu'il l'avait traversé quand il avait appris que c'était faux.

Si George s'était un peu comporté comme un idiot, un peu maladroit, au début de sa sixième année, il était bien décidé à se ressaisir. Après que Fred l'ait remotivé et qu'Elizabeth ait accepté d'aller à Pré au Lard avec lui, il s'était senti poussé des ailes. Soudainement, sa confiance en lui était revenue et son expérience en matière de charme et de drague était bénéfique.

\- Tu es amoureux ? lui avait demandé Lee Jordan, quelques jours avant le bal, alors qu'il était entrain d'essayer l'ancien costume de Bill.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, avait souris Fred en aidant George a faire son nœud papillon.

\- Oui, avait répondu George avec aplomb, sans la moindre hésitation.

Lee et Fred avaient échangé un regard un peu étonné. George n'avait pas perdu son air sûr de lui.

\- Je le sais. Je n'ai pas la moindre hésitation sur le sujet. Je ne vais pas prétendre hésiter, sourit-il.

\- J'aime l'homme décidé que tu deviens, avait sourit Fred en lissant son col avant de croiser son regard dans le miroir.

George lui avait fait un clin d'œil auquel Fred avait répondu.

Le reste de l'année avait été magique. Et pas juste à cause du tournoi des trois sorciers. Apprendre à découvrir Elizabeth, à la connaître elle, et non cette image qu'elle aimait donner, c'était le bonheur. Il était heureux. Elle aussi et ça lui suffisait pour le moment.

En septième année, il a été transporté par le succès de leurs farces et attrapes. Pour la première fois, son frère et lui goûtaient au plaisir de travailler. Ils touchaient du bout des doigts la possibilité de faire ce qu'ils aimaient. Et, les difficultés que posaient Ombrage, le danger de Voldemort n'occupaient qu'une petite partie de son cerveau. C'est quand son père fût attaqué qu'il avait réalisé les risques qu'ils prenaient, en tant que famille. C'est quand son père fût attaqué qu'il avait pris conscience de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient perdre. Il avait commencé à voir les risques que prenait Elizabeth, elle aussi. Et, d'abord tiraillé par un désir de l'en empêcher, la raison l'avait rapidement emportée : il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Dans le salon de Square Grimmaud, assis dans la pénombre, attendant des nouvelles de leur père, Sirius avait vainement tenté de faire la conversation. Il avait fini par évoquer des souvenirs de aimait bien Sirius. Tout le monde aimait bien Sirius (sauf ceux qui le pourchassaient pour le meurtre des Potter, évidemment). Et il avait été surpris l'aisance avec laquelle il s'entendait avec tout le monde. Après des années isolé dans une cellule il y avait de quoi oublier comment se comporter avec des gens. Mais pas Sirius, et il avait une espèce de présence rassurante. Et il avait remarqué comment il s'entendait avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Elizabeth. Il les traitait comme si Harry était son fils et eux les meilleurs amis de son fils. Il était content que Harry ait cette présence. Il n'oubliait pas ce que Fred et lui lui devaient.

Et puis, Fred et lui étaient partis, sans penser que leurs amis iraient se battre contre des mangemorts.

C'est son père qui lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait frappé à la porte de leur appartement, très tôt le matin, pratiquement nuit. Fred avait ouvert pendant que George cherchait une de ses vestes dans les cartons.

\- Maman ne m'avait pas dit que tu comptais passer, avait salué Fred, un peu surpris de la visite non annoncée.

Arthur avait regardé ses deux fils en inspirant profondément. Il avait été décidé qu'il irait prévenir tous ses fils avant que les journaux n'annoncent le retour de Voldemort.

\- Il y a eu … un combat au ministère.

\- Un combat ? avait répété Fred.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous-Savez-Qui a manipulé Harry pour aller au ministère. C'était un piège. Les mangemorts les attendaient.

\- « Les » ?

C'était Fred qui avait parlé. George regardait son père, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Sirius est mort, annonça gravement Arthur, sa voix se serrant un peu. Ron a été blessé mais il ira bien. Je n'ai pas encore les détails.

\- Ginny ? Elizabeth ? s'était enquit Fred.

\- Elles vont bien. Elles ont été touchée aussi mais elles vont bien.

George était tombé de soulagement, atterrissant sourdement dans le canapé tout neuf. Fred se frottait le visage, soulagé et abattu en même temps. Il avait jeté un regard inquiet à son frère mais, entre temps, Arthur l'avait déjà rejoint, assis à ses côtés, et lui frottant son dos avec sollicitude.

George avait retrouvé Elizabeth en fin d'année, tendu d'appréhension en attendant le Poudlard Express. Il avait été soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas dans un état grave, mais rien ne pouvait faire taire le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait.

George avait ensuite rencontré le père d'Elizabeth et Sherlock Holmes, le grand brun qui le suivait partout. Il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Le père d'Elizabeth le traitait comme un malpropre et le Sherlock comme un idiot. Or, George n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait très bien compris que ce traitement tirait son origine de l'inquiétude qu'avait le père d'Elizabeth vis-à-vis d'un potentiel cœur brisé. Mais il ne méritait pas un traitement pareil, il avait toujours traité Elizabeth correctement et comptait continuer à le faire.

La sixième d'année d'Elizabeth avait été une année incroyable, pour lui. Fred et lui avaient un magasin qui fonctionnait terriblement bien, ils gagnaient leur vie en faisant ce qui les rendait heureux. Il savait qu'Elizabeth passait un bon moment, que son année se déroulait bien. Il avait eu quelque questions ici et là de la part de clients sur sa relation avec Elizabeth. Généralement ce sont des étudiants ou étudiantes de Poudlard qui lui posaient ces questions. Il adorait donner une réponse différente : parfois il disait qu'il avait dû la supplier des mois durant pour un rendez vous, parfois il disait qu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour rendre Fred jaloux, …

La belle mère d'Elizabeth est morte cette année là. Il s'est senti… impuissant, à juste pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et tenter de trouver des mots pour la rassurer. Mais c'était inutile. Alors il a fait la meilleure chose à faire : il était là pour elle.

Et puis, en fin de sixième année, un énième combat a eu lieu. Un combat où Dumbledore est mort et où son frère avait failli mourir. Là encore, Fred et George n'étaient pas de la partie. Quand ils ont appris pour le combat, ils allaient manger au Terrier, à l'instant où ils ont appris, ils allaient partir à Poudlard. C'est Molly, en pleurs, qui les en a empêché. Elle leur a supplié de ne pas aller. Fred a accepté et convaincu George de faire de même. Après de longues négociations, il s'est laissé faire, mais a bien fait comprendre à tout le monde à quel point ça le dérangeait : râlant sans cesse et bruyamment.

Pendant l'été, George avait perdu son oreille. Il avait prétendu que tout était bien, que tout était normal, que c'était une blessure comme une autre. Mais, tard le soir, ou tôt le matin, il se levait et profitait de la salle de bain vide pour s'observer dans le miroir avec horreur. Il s'était toujours trouvé beau, et cette oreille en moins ne lui donnait pas un côté bad boy, quoique Elizabeth en dise, cette oreille en moins était un rappel incessant que quoiqu'il fasse, quoique le futur devienne, il ne pourrait échapper les horreurs qui se déroulaient devant eux.

Il n'oublierait, de toute façon, pas le soir où il avait perdu son oreille. Pas simplement à cause d'une douleur si vive qu'elle l'avait aveuglée, pas seulement à cause de l'horrible réalisation qu'il allait peut être mourir, mais à cause du reste de la soirée où il avait passé son temps à attendre que les autres rentrent de leur propre escapade.

\- Pourquoi mes autres frères et ma bien aimée ne sont pas autour de mon lit de mort ? avait-il demandé avec un sourire à Fred.

\- Ils… Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Ron était finalement arrivé, sain et sauf. Puis, Bill et Elizabeth, avec énormément de retard. Tellement de retard que Fleur avait eu deux crises de larmes. George l'avait regardée faire, l'estomac tordu d'angoisse. Peut être que, lui aussi, devrait-il pleurer ? Peut être que, lui aussi, devrait se rendre à l'évidence qu'Elizabeth était certainement morte ?

Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était arrivée était indescriptible.

Alors que l'année scolaire commençait, Fred et George ont eu de nombreuses discussions sur leur avenir. C'est Lee qui avait mentionné l'idée d'une radio résistante, Lee avait un père né moldu, et ça lui avait permis d'avoir de meilleures connaissances sur la résistance moldue durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Fred et George avaient sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Tu n'es pas trop inquiet ? lui avait demandé Fred, quelques jours après la rentrée.

\- Pour Elizabeth ?

\- Oui.

George, assis dans le salon/salle à manger/cuisine de leur appartement, avait regardé par la fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir la marque des ténèbres. Même si ils avaient un gardien du secret (Charlie), ils comptaient quitter leur appartement très bientôt.

\- Je suis très inquiet, avait-il soupiré. Je sais que… je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir la mettre dans la malle où Croupton avait coincé Maugrey, je pourrais être sûr qu'elle reste tranquille.

Fred avait suivi le regard de son frère, observant à son tour la marque. Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de t'épouser ?

George avait éclaté de rire, après quelques secondes de pause, un peu surpris. Quand son rire s'éteignit, il vit le regard sérieux de Fred.

\- Freddy, elle a 18 ans à peine… et moi 20.

\- Ce n'est pas l'âge auquel Papa et Maman se sont mariés ? avait demandé Fred, avec l'air de celui qui connaît la réponse.

\- Si, mais les temps sont différents…

\- Ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble. On est en guerre. Vous avez sans doute plus de raison que Papa et Maman au même âge.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que l'on se marie ?

Fred avait fait volte face, il avait les sourcils froncés, comme si il avait intensément réfléchi au sujet.

\- Le mariage de Bill et Fleur nous a fait du bien. Maman était un cauchemar, j'aurais encore préféré que Tu-Sais-Qui soit en charge de l'organisation… mais… pour le reste ? C'était bien. Et je pense que Bill et Fleur, ils sont ensembles depuis moins longtemps qu'El et toi, et ça leur a fait du bien. Je pense que ça nous ferait à tous du bien. Et à vous aussi.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle vivrait avec nous tout le temps, avait souri George, ignorant le sentiment d'excitation qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Elle est déjà tout le temps là, lui avait répondu Fred du tac au tac.

George avait laissé le projet à l'état de sommeil. Aux vacances de Noël, il en avait parlé à Ginny qui était folle de joie : confirmant ce qu'avait dit Fred. Il lui avait demandé d'en parler à Neville, de lui demander son avis. Il savait que Neville connaissait sans doute Elizabeth mieux que lui à certains égards. Neville lui avait envoyé une lettre, lui expliquant qu'elle risquait peut être de dire non, mais que ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'en conclusion, il était derrière lui et espérait qu'elle dise oui.

George avait espéré que Elizabeth rentre avec Ginny à Pâques. Il se doutait que son espoir était naïf, et il avait raison. Ginny avait refusé de lui donner des détails sur ce qu'elle faisait et comment elle allait. Elle lui a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. La réponse l'avait inquiété.

Et, rejoignant l'AD en utilisant le tunnel de la Tête du Sanglier, il avait senti son cœur battre à la chamade, comme lorsqu'il avait invitée Elizabeth à leur première sortie à Pré au Lard. Une douce excitation l'envahissait alors qu'il serrait entre ses doigts la boîte contenant la bague qu'il avait méthodiquement choisie avec Fred et Ginny.

Enfin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it**

**UUUUUGH**

**Je vous avoue que chaque chapitre posté est un douloureux rappel que c'est bientôt la fin. Vous imaginez que quand j'ai commencé à écrire ici j'avais 13 ans ? Mon style d'écriture, mon rapport aux fandoms, vous, moi, tellement de choses ont changé! Parfois je me dis que je recommencerais bien tout du début et voir ce que je changerais mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme...**

**de toute façon, j'ai d'autres histoires à raconter et peut être me lancer dans la traduction de quelques fanfics anglophones ? On verra bien!**

* * *

Juste après la demande en mariage de George (je sais je sais, je n'en reviens pas non plus, j'ai décidé de « go with the flow » exactement comme j'ai fais jusqu'à aujourd'hui), Harry est parti à la recherche du diadème perdu. Très clairement, Harry nous a fait comprendre que c'était la fin, que c'était le combat. Certains membres de l'AD ont pris l'initiative de prévenir les anciens. J'espère que les anciens préviendront les membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione, Neville et moi avons décidé de rassembler tous les étudiants dans la Grande Salle. Neville et Cho sont allés voir les Serdaigle. Hermione et Zacharia Smith les Poufsoufles. Ginny et Fred vont voir les Gryffondors. J'ai décidé d'aller avec George voir les Serpentards. Nous descendons dans les cachots à toute vitesse, croisant Sir Nicholas à qui j'envoie passer le mot aux autres fantômes : faites en sorte que tous les élèves aillent dans la Grande Salle. Sur la route, nous croisons Minerva.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! s'émerveille-t-elle en voyant George. Un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Nous allons rassembler tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, Professeur, j'explique d'un ton grave.

\- Je lui passé la bague au doigt, Professeur, sourit fièrement George.

Minerva nous regarde tour à tour puis hoche la tête en ma direction.

\- Excellent Watson. Allez y. Les Professeurs Carrows ont été mis en incapacité et le Professeur Rogue est malheureusement partis… précipitamment.

Alors que nous reprenons notre route, elle ajoute :

\- Excellent aussi, Weasley.

C'est tout juste si elle ne me fait pas un clin d'œil. Je souris et hoche la tête. George a une expression satisfaite.

Bénéfice de Préfète en chef, je connais tous les mots de passe. J'entre dans les cachots où quelques septièmes années sont affalées sur des canapés de cuirs noirs. Le lac fait refléter une lumière verdâtre dans la pièce. La salle commune de Serpentard est l'endroit parfait pour tenir une réunion secrète et mettre au point un plan. George regarde autour de lui avec curiosité mais silencieux. Quand nous entrons dans la pièce, Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson se lèvent d'un bond en sortant leur baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? crache froidement Parkinson. On va appeler les Carrow.

\- Il s'avère, et nous sommes bien triste de vous informer, que les Carrows sont malheureusement en incapacité pour le moment, je susurre, doucereuse. Le Professeur Rogue aurait présentée sa démission. La directrice en intérim, le Professeur McGonagall, néanmoins, nous a demandé de rassembler tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Merci d'obéir.

\- Sinon quoi ? grogne Crabbe, menaçant.

\- Tu vas voir à quel je me débrouille bien avec ma baguette, répond George, d'un ton glacial.

Il s'est avancé d'un pas, baguette à la main. J'hausse un sourcil, appréciant étrangement la vue mais me reprends bien vite, utilisant un sonorus pour augmenter le volume de ma voix.

\- Chers élèves, votre directrice, le Professeur McGonagall, réclame expressément votre présence dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement.

Pansy Parkinson me regarde de haut en bas et me demande avec arrogance.

\- Pourquoi viendrions nous ?

\- C'est simple Parkinson, parce que sinon je vous rends chaque sortilège que vous allez lancé sur des élèves innocent. Chaque seconde de torture, chaque sortilège impardonnable, je menace de ma voix la plus sérieuse. Je ne m'arrêterais que quand chacune de vos victimes seront satisfaite avec votre punition. Suis-je claire ?

J'ai usé de toute ma force de persuasion, de tout mon sérieux. Et je vois la confiance de Pansy faiblir alors que nombreux élèves descendent de leur dortoir, encore en pyjama. Honnêtement je n'ai pas assez de temps pour mettre ma menace à exécution, mais tant qu'elle y croit c'est le plus important.

\- Malheureusement, ce bon vieux Drago n'est pas là pour vous emmener, mais je vous assure que ce sera aussi bien. Demandez aux septièmes années, une fois j'ai même mangé à votre table. En route mauvaise troupe !

Les Serpentards sont très septiques, et jettent des regards interrogateurs aux plus âgés. Ceux-ci toisent George et moi du regard. Finalement, c'est Goyle qui lance la marche et qui sort de la salle commune en se contentant d'un simple regard noir en notre direction. Pansy le suit en traînant les pieds et garde sa baguette pointée vers nous jusqu'à qu'elle sorte.

Nous attendons que tous les élèves sortent de la salle commune, vérifions chaque dortoir et remontons dans la Grande Salle. Sur la route, Fred nous rejoint.

\- Mieux vaut aller dans la Salle sur Demande ! nous dit-il en s'y dirigeant à grands pas. Les autres sont arrivés.

\- Les autres ? je répète sans comprendre.

\- Tu verras, me sourit Fred.

J'hésite. Mon rôle de préfète en chef est de prendre soin des élèves. Mon rôle dans l'AD et de vérifier l'organisation de la résistance.

\- McGonagall s'occupe des élèves, me rassure George comme si il lisait dans mes pensées.

J'hoche la tête et le suis dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle est bondée : Kingsley, Lupin, Dubois, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Bill, Fleur, Mr et Mrs Weasley se sont ajoutés à la foule. Je salue Dubois qui me félicite sur la tenue de l'AD. J'hausse les épaules.

\- C'est Neville qui a tout fait.

\- Il a dit la même chose à ton propos, sourit Angelina.

Harry pénètre dans la salle.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interroge Lupin.

\- Voldemort est en route… on barricade l'école. Rogue a pris la fuite…, annonce-t-il gravement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment avez-vous su ?

\- On a envoyé des messages aux autres membres de l'AD. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils ratent la fête ! s'exclame Fred. L'AD a prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix… effet boule de neige.

\- Quel est le programme Harry ? Par quoi on commence ? demande George.

\- Ils évacuent les élèves les plus jeunes, et tout le monde doit se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour s'organiser ! On va se battre !

Un rugissement sonore s'élève dans la foule. J'ai des frissons.

Ils se jettent tous en dehors de la Salle sur Demande, en route vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Dean tape mon épaule, Luna me sourit, Lavande me fait un clin d'œil, me demandant si je les suis. Je suis soudainement horrifiée par le fait que chacun des membre de l'AD est devenu un membre de ma famille et que la perte de l'un d'entre eux me crèverait le cœur. J'inspire profondément et m'apprête à les suivre mais je vois Ginny et Mrs Weasley en grande discussion.

\- Tu n'es pas majeure ! s'exclame Mrs Weasley. Je ne te permettrais pas ! Tu dois rentrer à la maison !

\- Certainement pas ! je suis dans l'Armée de Dumbledore !

\- Un gang d'adolescents !

Je m'apprête à réagir mais Fred me devance.

\- Un gang d'adolescents qui va se battre contre lui, ce que personne d'autre n'a osé faire ! réplique Fred avant moi.

\- Elle a 16 ans ! hurle Mrs Weasley. Elle est trop jeune ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de l'emmener avec vous ?!

Fred et George semblent un peu honteux. Bill essaye de convaincre Ginny de ne pas venir. Ginny regarde vers Harry pour qu'il l'aide mais il lui fait non de la tête. Elle tente de me regarder moi mais je ne croise même pas son regard. Affronter Voldemort ? Ok. Molly Weasley ? Jamais de la vie.

\- Très bien, soupire-t-elle. Je vais vous dire au revoir maintenant et …

Des bruits confus se font entendre, puis un coup sourd : quelqu'un remonte le tunnel et s'est cassé la figure en chemin. Le nouvel arrivant se laisse tomber sur chaise, remettant ses lunettes cerclées d'écailles correctement.

\- C'est trop tard ? ça a déjà commencé ? Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait…, nous dit Perceval Weasley avant de laisser la fin de sa phrase mourir.

Le pauvre vieux ne s'attendait pas à voir le Weasley au complet. Le silence gênant devient de plus en plus gênant. Je pense que j'étais plus à l'aise en compagnie des Serpentards quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me tourne vers Remus.

\- Alors vous êtes Papa ? je demande, interrompant le silence et laissant leur espace aux Weasleys.

Remus sursaute.

\- O-Oui ! Il s'appelle Teddy, en hommage au père de Tonks. Il est avec elle… chez sa mère. J'ai une photo !

Je jette un coup d'œil à George qui semble pétrifié, stupéfixié, mais je sais que ma place n'est pas avec lui. Ça ne regarde que les Weasley. Fleur, Harry et moi nous nous penchons donc sur la photo que nous montre Remus. Un bébé minuscule, avec une touffe de cheveux bleus turquois agitait ses poings vers l'objectif. Je pousse une exclamation énamourée, tout de suite suivie par Fleur. Harry a un sourire ému et fier à la fois.

\- J'ai été un imbécile ! s'exclame Percy, avec tellement de force que Remus manque de lâcher la photo. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, comme une andouille prétentieuse, comme un….

\- Un crétin adorateur du ministère assoiffé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille, achève Fred.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai été !

\- Tu ne saurais mieux dire, sourit Fred en tendant la main vers Percy.

Mrs Weaslery bondit sur Percy, poussant Fred et serrant Perceval dans ses bras. Percy présente ses excuses à son père qui est allé le serrer dans ses bras. Percy explique aussi ses raisons. Il est rentré en contact avec Alberforth. J'ai une pensée émue pour le vieillard, je sais qu'il ne viendra pas se battre avec nous. Il n'y croit pas. J'avais vaguement tenté de le persuader, de garder espoir mais honnêtement… le pauvre vieux a vu sa famille mourir, son frère fricoter avec un mage noir, et donner cours au suivant. Pour finalement voir le deuxième mage noir survivre. Vu comme ça, ça a l'air bien déprimant.

\- Il est vrai que nous comptons sur nos préfets pour assurer une fonction de commande en des périodes telles que celle-ci, sourit George en posant sa main sur mon épaule, baissant les yeux vers moi d'un air entendu, et imitant Percy dans ses moments les plus grandiloquents. Maintenant montons là haut avant que tous les bons mangemorts ne soient déjà pris.

\- Tu es donc ma belle sœur, sourit Percy à Fleur.

\- Ah ! En parlant de ça… maman ! s'exclame Fred. George a demandé Elizabeth en mariage !

\- Il… a… quoi ?!

Molly se tourne vers moi, baisse les yeux vers la bague. J'ai un sourire mal assuré et dis d'une voix timide :

\- Surprise ?

Molly pousse une exclamation de joie et prend George et moi dans ses bras avec force, embrassant ma joue, maternelle, et Mr Weasley me frotte amicalement le dos.

\- Mes félicitations, sourit Arthur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas trop jeune ? demande soudainement Mrs Weasley. Vous n'avez que…

\- Molly, rassure doucement Arthur. Je suis sûre qu'ils savent tous les deux si ils sont trop jeunes ou pas.

\- Félicitations ! nous sourit Fleur, heureuse.

Alors que Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley tombent sur un compromis. Bill s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue chez les Weasley.

\- Un honneur, je souris.

Nous allons finalement dans la Grande Salle. Même à distance, je sens le regard de George sur moi, s'assurant de ma présence et moi de la sienne. Percy est occupé à discuter avec Mrs Weasley mais je vais à sa hauteur et lui demande avec appréhension.

\- Mycroft Holmes ?...

\- Toujours en vie. Il avait été attaqué par des mangemorts il y a quelques semaines. Il est parti en fuite et est introuvable depuis.

Voyant mon teint pâle, Percy ajoute très vite :

\- Il est en vie.

Je lui réponds par un petit sourire soulagé qui est tout ce que je peux lui offrir pour le moment.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : There is suffering too terrible to name**

**Je suis désolé 3**

* * *

McGonagall est sur l'estrade, occupée à donner des ordres relatifs à l'organisation de l'évacuation. Celle-ci sera supervisée par Pomfresh et Rusard, eux même aidé par les préfets. Minerva indique explicitement que les préfets en chef (la préfète en chef en l'occurrence) seront chargé d'aider les élèves majeurs dans la protection de Poudlard. La plupart des élèves ont l'air inquiet. Je décide d'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre et vais voir mes premières années de Gryffondors et m'assoient avec eux à table.

\- Et nos affaires ? me murmure l'une d'entre elles.

\- Elles vont rester ici, je réponds avec douceur. Je sais que ça fait peur. Mais le plus important c'est vous. J'ai une mission à vous donner.

Ils s'approchent de moi, l'oreille tendue. Je leur fais signe de la main de venir encore plus près. Une fois chose faite, je leur chuchote :

\- Vous êtes des Gryffondors. Courageux.

\- Tu nous avais dis que les descriptions des maisons ce sont des bêtises pour nous manipuler, fait remarquer l'un d'entre eux.

\- Tu es plus malin que tu en as l'air, Tompkins. Mais aujourd'hui je veux que vous impressionniez Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Je veux que vous vous occupiez des autres premières années. Je veux que vous les rassuriez. Que vous les aidiez. Même les Serpentards.

\- Même les Serpentards ? répète quelqu'un.

\- Ils ont encore plus peur que vous. Vous savez que vous êtes avec vos amis. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont des membres de leur famille avec Voldy. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Vous devez les aider. Suis-je bien claire ?

Ils hochent lentement la tête. J'ébouriffe les cheveux de Tompkins et me relève alors qu'au même moment une voix aïgue, glacée et tranchante résonne dans toute la Grande Salle.

\- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre…

J'échange un regard paniqué avec Neville alors que certains élèves crient, s'aggripant les uns aux autres.

\- Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.

Un grand silence se fait entendre. Un silence assourdissant.

\- Livrez moi Harry Potter, reprit la voix de Voldemort. Aucun mal ne sera fait à personne. Livrez moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensé. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Le silence est à nouveau assourdissant. Je vois des centaines de regards se tourner vers Harry comme des viseurs de snipers. J'inspire et m'apprête à le rejoindre quand une voix perçante interrompt le silence :

\- Mais Il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape ! s'écrie Pansy.

Alors que je m'avance, baguette en main, vers cette vieille folle, je vois la table des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsoufles se lever comme un seul homme pour se placer devant Harry.

\- Merci Miss Parkinson, dit McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

Je me crispe totalement et essaye de me frayer un passage entre ces idiots d'élèves pour aller tuer Parkinson de mes mains mais Dubois me tire fermement en arrière.

\- Garde ton énergie pour les prochains, me dit-il sagement.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, je soupire, abattue.

Minerva fait évacuer la plupart des élèves. La moitié des Gryffondors sont restés assis et Minerva doit aller les menacer en personne. Je vois Colin Crivey lui lancer un mauvais regard en suivant le reste des étudiants mineurs.

Kingsley monte sur l'estrade et nous explique le plan de bataille. Les jumeaux sont en charge de mettre au point une défense des passages secrets et défenses. Les troupes doivent maintenant être divisée.

Neville et moi nous tournons vers les membres de l'AD restant.

\- Nous allons tous être divisé. Je sais que vous êtes tous capable de vous battre, vous êtes tous capable de survivre et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Je vais avec les jumeaux, je connais les passages et…

\- Non, m'interrompt George derrière moi.

Je me tourne vers lui avec autorité, croisant les bras.

\- Répète pour voir, Weasley ? Je ne rigole pas.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer si tu es dans le périmètre, me répond-il gravement. On doit se séparer.

Merde. Il a raison. Je grogne et me tourne vers Neville, implorante. Celui-ci accepte de les suivre.

\- Dans ce cas j'irais avec le Professeur McGonagall. Je prends Seamus avec moi, on aura besoin de faire péter des trucs. Ernie, viens aussi, je sais que tu seras capable de parer les sortilèges.

\- Et nous ? demande les anciens membres de l'AD.

Neville et moi nous divisons nos élèves, décidant en fonction de ce qu'on sait sur eux en terme de connaissance en combats. C'est difficile pour Neville et moi. J'ai l'impression d'envoyer mes enfants se faire tuer. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de Madame Weasley.

Quand, finalement, tout le monde est réparti en différentes équipes, George attrape mon visage et m'embrasse passionnément.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi, je murmure.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je ne me retourne pas quand nous nous séparons. Si je me retourne, je le rejoins et ne le quitte plus. Je prends la main de Neville et la serre en inspirant profondément. Neville me sourit, se voulant rassurant puis s'éloigne avec les jumeaux.

Je vais à la tour de Gryffondors. Le Professeur McGonagall ordonne à tous les portraits de partir et, d'un simple coup de baguette, agglutine tous les objets au centre de la salle commune.

\- Nous allons faire des barricades, explique-t-elle. Allez récupérer matelas, oreillers, tout ce que vous trouverez ! Ensuite, nous nous mettrons en position !

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Nous sommes efficaces, silencieux, tendus par l'appréhension à l'idée de devoir nous battre. Lorsque les barricades ont été faites et approuvés par McGonagall, je suis à une fenêtre avec Seamus.

\- Avec les autres… on voulait vous dire à Neville et à toi… merci.

\- Merci ? je répète sans comprendre.

\- Merci d'avoir gérer l'AD comme vous l'avez fait.

\- Merci d'avoir été membre de l'AD, je réponds avec douceur.

Je regarde l'heure. Minuit moins cinq. Cela va bientôt commencer. J'ai un regard nostalgique pour la salle commune. Celle où je parlais des aventures de Sherlock à Neville en première année, là où je râlais sur Gilderoy avec Ron et Harry, là où j'enquêtais sur Sirius en troisième année. Le premier baiser que j'ai eu avec George, sur le pas de la porte alors que Ron et Hermione se disputaient. L'endroit où j'ai charbonné pour les BUSE. Le lieu où j'ai…

BANG !

La bataille a commencé. Je vois dans le parc sortilèges et jets de lumières échanger de partout. Je me hisse pratiquement hors de la fenêtre, lançant des sortilèges de défense plutôt qu'attaque. J'ai peur qu'un incendio frappe l'un des nôtres.

Malgré mon entraînement au tir, je ne suis pas assez douée pour pouvoir utiliser le browning de Papa d'ici. Après ce qu'il semble des années entières, nous constatons avec amertume que nous ne pouvons plus les attacher de notre angle d'attaque.

\- On doit aller les aider, je marmonne entre mes dents avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

J'ignore le cri de Minerva. Je dévale les escaliers détruits à certains endroits. J'évite les jets de lumière sans vraiment les pouvoir, concentrée à l'idée de survivre et sauver le plus de personnes possibles. Alors que j'arrive dans l'entrée du château, je vois Dumbledore. Alberforth Dumbledore. Mais, sa baguette à la main, ses yeux bleus concentrés et menaçants, lançant des sortilèges de défense, la ressemblance avec son frère est frappante.

\- Al' ! je m'écrie avec un sourire.

\- Tu viens m'aider, gamine ?

\- C'est toi qui es venu, je réponds avec amusement avant de le rejoindre avec plaisir.

\- Ils vont peut être réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans le rempart nord. Ils ont amené leur propres géants ! dit-il en lançant un protego.

\- Vous avez vu Remus ? nous crie soudainement Tonks.

Je me tourne vers elle, et avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Alberforth lui répond et me claque froidement :

\- Regarde devant toi !

Nous avançons vers le parc. Je vois Rabastan Lestrange, que j'avais déjà rencontré au département des mystères et que je connais par son implication dans la torture des Londubats. Je serre ma baguette et m'approche, lui lançant un experlliarmus qu'il contre avec un protego mais regarde autour de lui en cherchant l'auteur du sortilège.

\- Ici ! je crie d'une voix forte.

Il se tourne vers moi et a un petit sourire amusé.

\- La petite Watson ? susurre-t-il avec… plaisir ?

\- Non, je réponds froidement en lui lançant un stupéfix qu'il contre sans difficulté.

\- Non ? répète-t-il sans comprendre. Elizabeth Watson. La petite copine de Londubat… Je connais bien Londubat.

\- Je le connais mieux, je réplique.

D'un simple wigardium leviosa, je lance une énorme brique de pierre en sa direction. Il se bouge mais pas assez vite, la pierre le bousculant et le faisant tomber au sol. Il est là. À ma merci. Et l'envie de lui lancer un doloris est terriblement tentante. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, je connais beaucoup mieux.

Je sors le browning de mon père, et, sans ciller, je lui tire dans les deux cuisses et le regarde hurler de douleur. Mon cœur vibre d'adrénaline. J'ai l'estomac noué. Avec ma baguette, j'attire vers moi un monticule de pierre que je lui pose sur la poitrine avec une douceur infinie.

\- Voyez vous, Rabastan, je ne suis pas la petite Watson. Je suis Elizabeth Watson. Et, je ne suis pas fan de vos pratiques de sorciers. J'ai tendance à préférer la bonne vieille méthode de sang de bourbe. J'espère que vous comprenez, je susurre froidement.

Lorsque je me tourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe, je vois Dolohov qui a la baguette brandie vers Remus, lui-même penché sur le corps inerte de Tonks. J'arrive à lui lancer un petrificus totalus alors que sa baguette commence à luire d'une lumière verte menaçante. Quand Dolohov est pétrifié, je lui lance un destructum et m'avance à grands pas vers Remus.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion me propulse en arrière dans les débris, à côté de la dépouille de Rabastan. Je sens une vive douleur à ma cheville et serre les dents en voyant un morceau de bois ayant traversé celle-ci. En tournant la tête, je croise le regard vide de Lestrange et lorsque je me relève, je vois le flanc du château éventré.

J'entends un cri déchirant. Un cri brisant le silence. Un cri de souffrance pure. Je vois dans l'entrée du château deux silhouettes rousses serrant une autre dans leur bras. Je me lève tant bien que mal, traînant ma jambe douloureuse derrière moi et n'ai pas un regard pour Remus qui pleure sur le corps de Tonks. Harry et Hermione se relèvent difficilement des débris. J'entends les pleurs de Percy.

\- Elizabeth ! m'appelle Hermione en tournant alors la tête vers moi.

Elle court m'aider mais je regarde le corps. Je reconnais le corps. Je reconnais ce sourire amusé. Je reconnais ce nez rond. Je reconnais ces tâches de rousseur recouvrant son visage. Je reconnais ces deux oreilles un peu trop petites pour le visage qu'elles encadrent.

\- Fred, je murmure d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione a passé mon bras autour de son épaule et m'aide à rentrer au château.

\- F-Fred, je répète sans comprendre.

J'entends des maléfices venir de derrière moi et Ron et Harry nous attrapent et nous forcent à nous coucher. Ils appellent Percy qui refuse de quitter Fred et je suis soudainement prise de sanglot, essayant d'avancer en rampant vers la Grande Salle. J'entends Hermione hurler. Je refuse de tourner la tête.

Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vois les araignées géantes entrer dans le château. Ron et Percy attrape le corps de Fred et Harry me soulève pratiquement de mes pieds. Nous allons nous cacher dans une niche, où habituellement se trouve une armure. Je regarde le corps de Fred où son sourire orne encore ses lèvres et un gloussement doublé d'un sanglot traverse les miennes. Je lui ferme les yeux de mes mains tremblantes et embrasse son front avec toute la douceur du monde.

Soudainement, Percy hurle avec une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue. On dirait Arthur Weasley.

\- ROOKWOOD !

Je me lève d'un bond, ignorant la douleur aigüe et lancinante dans ma cheville. Je vois que Ron veut aller aider Percy mais Hermione et Harry tentent de l'en empêcher. Ils ont quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'Important. J'attrape le visage de Ron qui est tordu par la douleur, des traces de larmes sur les joues et je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je vais aider Percy. Je vais l'aider, je promets, ma voix tremblant d'émotions. Harry a besoin de toi.

\- Je veux… tuer des mangemorts…, me dit Ron avec douleur.

\- Je protégerais Percy. Protège nous, va aider Harry, je souffle.

Il me regarde, inspire profondément et hoche lentement la tête sans être vraiment convaincu.

Je cours donc à la suite de Percy qui est dans un combat serré avec Rookwood. Je n'avais jamais vu Percy dans cet état. Je ne sais pas où sont ses lunettes, mais elles ne sont pas sur son nez. Il a sa baguette dans ses mains, le visage durci par la douleur et la concentration, ses lèvres bougeant à toute vitesse à mesure que les sortilèges sortent de sa baguette. Pourtant, bizarrement, Rookwood les évite habilement. Je viens prêter main forte à Percy.

Quand, finalement, nous arrivons à pétrifier Rookwood simultanément, je regarde Percy lui porter le coup fatal. À l'instant où la tête de Rookwood touche le sol, Percy se tourne vers moi et me tend un bras.

\- On doit ramener Fred dans la Grande Salle, me dit-il calmement.

\- Perceval, je suis…

\- Elizabeth, me murmure-t-il comme si j'étais, moi aussi, sa petite sœur. Tu fais partie de la famille. Tu vas devoir être là pour George.

Je déglutis et ravale mes larmes en regardant ailleurs, incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Je prends le bras qu'il me tend et nous allons rechercher Fred, boitillant en chemin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : And push away the unimaginable**

**On continue dans le très fun... **

**J'ai commencé à publier sur AO3, si vous avez des recommendations, n'hésitez pas (mon pseudo AnissaPotter, je republie cette saga en anglais, rien de très élaboré)**

* * *

Neville m'a rejoint. Descendant les escaliers à toute allure, il m'a vu et a aussitôt eu l'air soulagé. Arrivant à ma hauteur, il m'a sourit :

\- El ! Tu vas bien.. Tu…

Il a ensuite vu le regard de Percy et a suivi celui-ci jusqu'à tourner la tête vers le corps de Fred. Neville a inspiré profondément, son visage se durcissant un peu et a aidé Percy pendant que je boitais derrière eux.

\- Sur la route, j'ai croisé le corps sans vie et détruit de Lavande. J'ai détourné le regard, déglutissant ma bile qui me remontait l'estomac.

Dans la Grande Salle, des corps sont déjà étalés les uns près des autres. Slughorn nettoie une entaille sur l'épaule de Rusard. Parvati Patil pleure sur l'épaule de Trewalney qui lui caresse les cheveux avec douceur. Je marche en essayant de ne pas les voir, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'estrade.

\- Va voir Madame Pomfresh, Elizabeth, m'ordonne Perceval.

\- Je vais..

\- Je vais annoncer ça à mes parents. C'est mon rôle. Va voir Madame Pomfresh.

Avec lourdeur, j'obéis. Je traîne ma jambe douloureuse, constatant avec effroi mes autres blessures, j'ai l'avant bras qui saigne abandonnement et ma cicatrice sur le visage qui s'est rouverte. Je sais que Pomfresh va me forcer à rester coucher. C'est ce que je ferais. C'est ce que Papa ferait. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je baisse les yeux vers ma cheville, grimaçant en voyant le morceau de bois qui la traverse.

\- Reste tranquille, j'ordonne fermement en faisant demi tour.

J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner que je vois Neville poser Fred au sol avec délicatesse pendant que Molly s'est effondrée dans les bras de Percy, ses épaules secouées par de violents sanglots. Ginny est assise près du corps de son frère, caressant doucement ses cheveux en pleurant silencieusement. Arthur a la main sur sa bouche, des larmes traçant des traces sur son visage noir de suie. Auprès de lui, je vois Remus agenouillé près de Tonks, Remus a les mêmes traces que Arthur sur son visage. Mais le regard de Remus est vide, lointain, comme si il n'était pas avec nous, comme si c'était la mort de trop.

Sans me voir, George traverse la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, précipité. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Ses cheveux roux sont sales, ils sont presque bruns foncés. Il arrive devant ses parents, sans rien dire, il baisse les yeux vers son jumeau et tombe sur ses genoux avant de pousser un râle rauque. Un cri de douleur presque animal. Son corps est pris de soubresaut violent. La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un dans cet état c'était mon père quand Mary est morte.

Je relève la tête, ravale ma propre douleur, et m'avance lentement vers lui. Quand j'ai rejoins les Weasley, Fleur et Bill sont arrivés. Ils pleurent, enlacés. George a son visage dans ses mains, pleurant, criant, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Lentement, je me laisse tomber près de lui, ignorant ma cheville et la douleur aveuglante que je ressens en m'asseyant. Sans un mot, je prends George dans mes bras. Il s'agrippe à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir, je sens ses larmes mouiller le creux de mon cou et ses cris sont étouffés. Je garde George contre moi, caressant ses cheveux sans un mot. Je ne sais pas si il essaye de parler, les râles inarticulés qu'il prononce sont incompréhensibles et je n'essaye donc pas de les comprendre.

Molly fini par tomber contre le torse de Fred, pleurant son soul dans la chemise de ce dernier. La voix aigüe de Voldemort se fait entendre au même moment :

\- Vous avez battu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir un par un…

Et, l'ironie est que la mort sera sans doute plus douce que le trou béant que j'ai à la place du cœur en ce moment même.

\- Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versé d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

À ces moments, je sens quelqu'un tapoter mon épaule. Je vois le visage bouffis de larmes de Fleur.

\- Je connais un sortilège pour ta cheville… ça ne la soignera pas. Mais tu auras moins mal.

J'hoche lentement la tête et la regarde s'accroupir à mes côtés et murmurer des incantations en français. Quand elle fini, je ne sens plus ma cheville. C'est comme si elle avait été endormie.

\- Ça ne dure que quelques heures, m'explique-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Merci, je murmure avec un sourire.

Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux, comme si j'étais une petite fille, une enfant qui avait trop joué à l'adulte. Et cette simple preuve de tendresse me donne envie de pleurer.

\- Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place, au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrais une heure dans la Forêt Interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu ne seras pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher.

George se relève lentement, titubant, il va s'agenouiller près du corps de Fred. Je me relève en inspirant profondément. Faisant jaillir de l'eau de ma baguette, je me nettoie le visage, ignorant le picotement brûlant de ma cicatrice (c'est donc ça que Harry ressent ?) et m'avance vers les corps. Je vois le corps de Tonks et j'ai une pensée douloureuse pour Teddy qui vivra sans sa mère. Remus lève les yeux vers moi et a un sourire sans joie.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé la mienne, je souffle sans le regarder.

Je songe à l'arrivée miraculeuse des membres de l'Ordre au ministère de la magie en cinquième année. Et même si je lui en avais voulu, George lui doit sans doute la vie. Je n'aurais pas su lui rendre la pareil. Je pense que Remus aurait préféré mourir plutôt que Tonks. Je le pense parce que c'est ce que moi j'aurais préféré à sa place.

J'aperçois le corps saccagé de Lavande. Je reconnais immédiatement le savoir faire de Greyback, pour avoir trop lu à propos du loup garou dans la Gazette du sorcier. Je vais m'asseoir aux côtés de Lavande et pose doucement sa tête sur mes cuisses, prenant le temps de tresser ses cheveux une dernière fois. La tresse n'est pas très jolie. Mais je sais que les filles dont Lavande s'occupait auraient sans doute aimé faire ça. Elles ne sont pas là, mais moi oui. Je peux le faire pour elles. Je serre les dents en me rappelant que je vais sans doute devoir annoncer la mort de Lavande aux membres plus jeunes de l'AD. Quand je me relève, Padma et Parvati Patil me prennent dans leur bras sans un mot.

Je vois le trio d'or entrer dans la Grande Salle et me précipite vers Harry, courant presque.

\- Elizabeth, dit-il, soulagé.

\- Harry, je murmure, au bord des larmes. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Harry se crispe et ne me répond pas. Il est blessé superficiellement. Il a des traces de brûlures ici et là. Il est pleins de poussières et pleins de suie. Mais le pire est son regard. Ses yeux verts sont ternis d'une réalité pleine de souffrance et de douleur. Il voit ma cheville et fronce les sourcils, attrapant mes bras comme si il essayait de me soutenir au cas où je m'enffondrerais.

\- Tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas faire le superhéros. Qu'en voyant les morts et les blessés, tu ne vas pas te mettre en tête d'aller te sacrifier pour nous. Je veux que tu promettes que tu vas rester et te battre avec nous.

\- Elizabeth, je…

\- Promets, j'insiste, ma voix se brisant et une larme glissant sur ma joue.

Je te promet, me dit-il, se voulant rassurant.

Ron et Hermione vont rejoindre les Weasley. Harry me souffle :

\- Rogue est mort.

\- Oh…

Je ferme les yeux et hoche doucement la tête.

\- Je pense que… je… je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je pense que Rogue était avec nous. Jusqu'au bout. Que Dumbledore devait mourir, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que Rogue était dans notre camp.

\- … je ne…

Mais je vois que l'idée n'est pas totalement folle pour Harry. Je lui souris et retourne auprès des Weasley. Lee Jordan est arrivé. Je le vois assis sur un banc, regardant le corps de Fred tandis que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Je m'assois près de George, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Pleurer mon soul serait indécent. Et rester à distance est pourtant pire. Je n'ose pas demander à George ce dont il a besoin. Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. Alors je réfléchis à ce que j'aurais aimé qu'on me dise quand ma mère est morte, et je réalise qu'il n'y a aucun mot magique, aucune formule, aucune potion. C'est la douleur pure et effroyable. Point.

Après un moment, je vois Neville et Dubois ramener le corps de Colin Crivey.

Je voudrais mourir, là maintenant, sur le champs. Je ne comprends pas comment on est sensé survivre une telle douleur. Je ne comprends pas comment je suis sensée vivre avec une nuit pareille. Je ne suis que douleur et j'ai l'impression que je suis condamnée à ne ressentir que ça.

\- Honteuse de mes pensées, je regarde George sans parvenir à imaginer, à comprendre, la douleur qu'il ressent.

Je vois Neville s'avancer vers moi. Je me lève et le rejoins, laissant leur intimité aux Weasley. Neville m'attrape par les épaules et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Elizabeth comment ça…

\- Je veux mourir, Neville, je lui souffle, comme si c'était un secret. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Neville hoche doucement la tête et me prend dans ses bras, frottant mon dos. Son vieux pull rabiboché sent la fumée et la poussière. Neville a une bonne tête en plus que moi, et pendant quelque secondes j'ai l'impression que la guerre est finie. Mais Neville me tire hors de mon déni :

\- Je crois que… je crois que Harry est allé se rendre…

\- N-non, je réponds d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non. Tu as raison, répète-t-il, se persuadant lui-même.

\- Ah vous voilà !

Une voix sèche et froide a interrompu notre étreinte. Je baisse les yeux vers Augusta Londubat. La vieille dame a l'air d'avoir chaud. Je vois que ses poches débordent de bandages et autres produits de soin.

\- J'espère que vous êtes encore avec le petit Weasley, Elizabeth, me dit Augusta avec insistance.

\- Oui Madame, je réponds docilement.

Et l'idée que je suis la fiancée de George ne paraît plus aussi excitante soudainement. Donner cette information semble… grossier.

\- Parfait. Je voulais dire à Neville et à vous que j'étais très contente de ce que vous avez fait cette année.

\- Je vous remercie, Madame, et je suis très contente de l'incroyable jeune homme que vous avez élevé.

Augusta a un sourire fier en direction de Neville qui rougit. La vieille femme, malgré suie et poussière, semble rayonner. Elle a l'air plus forte que jamais et plus redoutable que l'on pouvait imaginer.

\- Je voulais aussi vous dire.. mmh… j'ai affronté Rabastan Lestrange tout à l'heure.

Je vois les yeux de Madame Londubat briller d'appréhension. Une appréhension impatiente. Je comprends au fond. Parfois je pense à la vieillarde qui a tué Mary et…

\- Et ? demande impatiemment Neville.

\- Il est mort.

Augusta prend ma main qu'elle serre avec sollicitude et reconnaissance. Elle tourne la tête vers les Weasley.

\- Je vais aller voir Molly, dit-elle, décidée. Et j'irais annoncer la nouvelle à Andromeda Tonks moi-même. Je ne pense pas que Remus soit en état.

Neville se recule.

\- Je vais aller récupérer les autres corps avec Dubois.

\- Je vais aller vous aider, je réponds en le suivant.

\- Elizabeth, dit-il doucement mais fermement. George a besoin de toi.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais la douleur que je ressens ne semble aller mieux que lorsque je suis occupée. Je me contente donc de lui demander :

\- Beaucoup de membres de l'AD ?

\- Beaucoup de gens, me répond il simplement en me faisant faire demi tour.

J'accompagne donc Augusta Londubat qui va voir Molly et Arthur Weasley avec celle qui sait ce dont elle parle. Et malheureusement, elle sait ce dont elle parle.

Malgré ses yeux secs d'avoir trop pleurer, George continue de sangloter. Je vois Ginny se relever lentement et je la prend dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux en silence.

Malgré le fait que Neville ait voulu me rassurer, malgré la promesse de Harry, je sais qu'il est parti. Je le sens. Et je veux le tuer de mes mains. Si cet abruti meurt de la main de Voldemort, on aura fait tout ça pour rien. Je veux hurler. Je veux pleurer. Je veux disparaître complètement ou revenir quelques mois en arrière.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : And when you're gone, who remembers your name?**

**Hello!**

**Attrapez un bon thé bien chaud, un petit snack sympathique, enfoncez vous dans des couvertures et degustez ce chapitre! **

**J'ai été faire un tour dans mes stats (ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps), et ces trois derniers chapitres ont été les plus lus du tome. Ca me fait très plaisir, énormément même, et pourtant ce sont ceux qui ont eu le moins de reviews. Et pour une fois... je m'en fiche! J'ai adoré écrire ces chapitres, les relire avant de les poster me fait toujours plaisir et la certitude que vous passez du bon temps en les lisant me fait terriblement plaisir!**

**Une bonne lecture les coupains 3**

* * *

Je suis groggy de douleur et de pleurs. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir. George est contre moi et je tiens sa main en regardant le sol dallé de la Grande Salle. La Grande Salle est bruyante d'allées et venues, de murmures et de pleurs discrets, pourtant le bruit de fond semble être silencieux. C'est étrange, comme si tout ce bruit s'annulait lui-même.

Un cri perce le silence. Un cri horrible. Un cri si horrible que je ne reconnais presque pas la voix du Professeur McGonagall. Je me crispe totalement. George a relevé la tête et je cours à l'extérieur, bénissant Fleur et son sortilège qui ont rendu ma cheville indolore.

À l'extérieur du château, Bellatrix éclate de rire. Voldemort est là. Debout. Souriant. Portant une longue robe noire qui drape son corps… inhumain. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'être en fasse de moi. Les mangemorts sont derrière lui. Je reconnais les Malefoy, serré l'un contre l'autre avec les yeux rouges. Surtout, je vois Harry. Je vois la dépouille de Harry portée par un Hagrid sanglotant.

\- N-non…, je murmure.

\- Non ! crie Ginny qui m'a rejoint.

\- Non !

\- Harry ! HARRY !

Ron et Hermione ont crié eux aussi. Les larmes que je retenais depuis la mort de Fred sont soudainement libres, elles détruisent les murs que j'avais si méthodiquement construit. Je porte ma main à ma bouche alors que Voldemort nous ordonne de nous taire. Je suis prise de pleurs silencieux et sens la main de Neville se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'il nous rejoint, s'avançant encore. J'entends des bruits groupés et rapidement nous sommes tous sur les escaliers. George me rejoint et prend ma main, sans un mot.

\- C'est fini, dit Voldemort avec un mauvais sourire. Pose le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place !

La dépouille de Harry est posée aux pieds de Voldemort.

\- Vous voyez ? continue ce dernier.

Je ne peux pas regarder, détournant les yeux avec une grimace de dégoût. En tournant la tête, je vois Drago Malefoy, dans notre côté. Son visage est marbré par les larmes, et ses vêtements sont brûlés à certains endroits.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! s'exclame Voldemort. Comprenez vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

Je serre le poing devant les mensonges et Ron s'écrie :

\- Il vous a battu !

\- Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, reprit Voldemort, souriant. Il a été tué en tentant de sauver sa propre vie !

J'entends des exclamations, des gens qui tentent de le réfuter. Et moi-même suis prise d'une envie folle de hurler « menteur ! » mais mon corps semble refuser de m'obéir.

Pire. Je vois Neville se jeter vers Voldemort à toute vitesse. Ce dernier le désarme sans difficulté et Neville tombe au sol.

\- Neville ! je m'exclame en allant à sa poursuite mais George tient fermement ma main et je manque de tomber en arrière.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse. Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?

\- C'est Neville Londubat ! s'exclame Bellatrix avec un petit rire. Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrows, le fils des aurors !

\- Ah oui, je me souviens, sourit froidement Voldemort en regardant Neville.

Je crois que j'ai un gémissement brisé, un espèce de sanglot étouffé. George m'attrape contre lui et me serre contre son torse. Comme un zombie.

Neville se relève, tout seul au milieu des deux camps.

\- Mais tu es un Sang Pur, n'est-ce pas mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? demande Voldemort.

\- Et alors ? demande Neville avec force, poings serrés.

\- Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure, tu es issu d'une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat.

Je regarde dans la foule et suis soulagée de ne pas voir Augusta.

\- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! crie Neville. L'Armée de Dumbledore !

Des acclamations sonores se font entendre, et je crie de toutes mes forces.

\- Très bien, dit Voldemort avec une douceur effrayante. Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête que ça se passera.

Voldemort brandit sa baguette et un espèce d'oiseau un peu moche atterrit dans sa main. Voldemort déplie le choixpeau magique.

\- Il n'y aura plus de Répartitions au collège Poudlard, annonce Voldemort. Il n'y aura plus de maison.

Entre nous, j'ai toujours voulu que ça arrive, mais quelque chose me dit que le plan de Voldemort va pas me plaire des masses.

\- L'emblème, le blason, et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas Neville Londubat ?

Il pointe sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit totalement, crispé au possible. Voldemort lui met le choixpeau magique jusqu'au dessous des yeux. Je dégage ma main de celle de George, déjà prête à intervenir.

Faire quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais si Neville meurt, je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver. Je ne veux pas y penser.

\- Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi, dit Voldemort.

Voldemort met le feu au choixpeau. Le hurlement que je pousse ne semble pas sortir de mes cordes vocales. Il semble venir de quelqu'un d'autre, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper fermement contre son torse malgré que je me débats pour aller aider Neville. J'entends la voix de Zacharia Smith à mon oreille.-

\- Elizabeth… on aura besoin de toi…

\- Neville, je murmure entre mes larmes.

Au même moment, je vois le demi frère de Hagrid, le géant, Graup, arrivé en hurlant « HAGGER ». Les géants de Voldemort se dirige vers Graup. J'entends les centaures débarquer à coups de flèches et à grand bruits de sabots. Je vois quelque chose bouger aux pieds de Voldemort mais d'un coup, Neville se libère du maléfice du saucisson, enlevant le choixpeau magique et sortit de celui-ci l'épée de Gryffondor. Je le vois trancher la tête du serpent de Voldemort et…

Mais je n'ai pas la possibilité d'observer, je vois des créatures débarquer (BUCK EST LA) et tourner autour de la tête des géants. Et les mangemorts se précipiter vers nous. Je sors ma baguette et pare les sortilège lancés par ceux-ci. Hagrid crie le nom de Harry alors que nous finissons tous au cœur de la Grande Salle. Je vois Voldemort en personne entrer dans celle-ci en donnant des ordres à ses partisans.

Battez vous ! dit une voix fluette derrière moi, celle d'un elfe de maison. Battez vous ! Battez vous pour mon maître, le défenseur des elfes de maison ! Battez vous contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au nom du courageux Regulus ! Battez vous !

D'un coin de l'œil, je vois George en plein combat avec un mangemort.

Non…

Je le rejoins aussitôt, en compagnie de Lee Jordan. Je n'ai jamais vu George dans cet état. Son visage est dur, froid, haineux. Il lance des sorts dans un souffle, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement. Alors que le mangemort tombe à terre sous nos sorts. Je vois Macnair lancé par Hagrid de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Je vois Ron, Neville et Lupin abattre Greyback. Arthur et Percy sur Thicknesse. J'entends les Malefoy crier après leur fils, pendant que Minerva, Slughorn, Alberforth et Kingsley se battent contre Voldemort.

Au loin, j'aperçois Luna, Ginny, et Hermione se battre contre Bellatrix. Un avada kedavra frôle Ginny de peu. Mrs Weasley se rue sur Bellatrix en enlevant sa cape.

\- PAS MA FAMILLE ESPECE DE GARCE !

Bellatrix éclate de rire en se tournant vers elle. Mrs Weasley hurle aux filles de s'écarter. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade en voyant Molly lancer sortilège sur sortilège alors que le sourire de Bellatrix se meurt. Alors que Seamus et moi nous nous avançons pour l'aider, Mrs Weasley s'exclame :

\- Non ! Reculez ! Reculez ! elle est à moi !

La plupart des combats ont cessé, un espèce de public regarde Voldemort combattre et Bellatrix et Mrs Weasley.

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurais tuée ? raille Bellatrix. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

J'entends un hoquet d'effroi à ma droite et constate que George m'a rejoint. Ses yeux sont bouffis, gonflés. Ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux.

\- Tu… ne… toucheras…. Plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! hurle Mrs Weasley.

Bellatrix éclate du même rire qu'elle a eut avant de tuer Sirius. La pensée que cet idiot nous regarde, frustré de ne pas pouvoir nous aider me réconforte un peu. Mais le maléfice de Molly atteint Bellatrix en plein cœur et elle s'abat sur le sol. Des cris de joie s'élèvent partout autour de nuit alors que Voldemort pousse un rugissement de rage et projette McGonagall, Kingsley, Alberforth et Slughorn en arrière. Voldemort pointe lentement sa baguette vers Molly mais le sort ricoche sur un protego. Voldemort cherche l'auteur de ce dernier à travers la Grande Salle. Et, au bout de celle-ci, Harry enlève sa cape d'invisibilité.

Des cris de joie retentissent dans le château. Je sens une vague de soulagement m'envahir.

\- Que personne n'essaye de m'aider, lance Harry d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter, siffle Voldemort. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier aujourd'hui, Potter ?

\- Personne, répond Harry. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes.

De quoi ?

\- Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon…

\- L'un de nous ? ricane Voldemort dont le corps est tendu, ses yeux rouges sondant Harry du regard. Tu penses que c'est toi qui vas l'emporter, n'est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ?

\- C'était un hasard quand ma mère est morte pour me sauver ? rétorque Harry. Un hasard lorsque j'ai décidé de combattre dans le cimetière ? Un hasard lorsque, ce soir, j'ai renoncé à me défendre et j'ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre ?

\- Des hasard ! explose Voldemort. Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes des sorcières et sorciers plus grands que toi, des hommes et femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place !

\- Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre cette nuit, tonne Harry d'une voix pleine d'autorité.

Ils sont face à face, tournant en cercle simultanément.

\- Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher du mal à ceux qui sont ici…

\- Mais tu n'es pas mort !

\- J'en avais l'intention. C'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fais ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pourrez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun sortilège que vous leur avez jeté n'a eu d'effet ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer, vous ne pouvez…

Le débat continue. Voldemort se moque de Harry et sa naïveté semblable à celle de Dumbledore concernant l'amour. Lorsque Harry prétend avoir une magie dont Voldemort est dépourvu et une arme plus puissante, Voldemort éclate de rire. Mon corps se raidit d'effroi. Finalement, Harry explique le rôle de Severus Rogue dans cette guerre. Harry explique qu'il était un espion, qu'il était amoureux de la mère de Harry. Je pousse un long soupir triste. Le pauvre vieux sera mort seul.

Harry et Voldemort finissent par parler d'une baguette de sureau, je crois que George m'avait raconté un compte sorcier qui parlait de celle-ci. Si je comprends bien, Dumbledore en étant le propriétaire. Puis Drago. Puis Harry, qui a désarmé Drago il y a quelques semaines.

Le soleil se lève et nous déconcentre, mais c'est sans compter sur les réflexes de Voldemort et Harry.

\- Avada Kedavra !

\- Experlliarmus !

Les sortilèges se heurtent et la baguette de sureau vole des mains de Voldemort pour être rattrapée par Harry. Voldemort tombe au sol, les bras en croix, blanc, et inerte.

Et le silence est pesant pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être remplacé par des cris de joie. Par des exclamations de bonheur. Et nous nous jetons vers Harry pour le prendre dans nos bras. Harry est réclamé par tous et toutes. Je regarde le Survivant, l'Elu, donner de l'attention à tout ceux qui la réclament, malgré son regard épuisé. J'ai l'impression d'être témoin de la scène, pas d'en faire partie. Je crois que j'échange des mots, des sourires, avec des membres de l'AD. Je crois même que j'applaudis, et pourtant tous mes gestes semblent appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

McGonagall remet les tables correctement pendant que Lupin, Kingsley et Alberforth vont mettre la dépouille de Voldemort ailleurs. Neville me rejoint.

\- El ! Tu as vu Luna ?

Il a encore l'épée de Gryffondor dans les mains et je vois quelques sorcières l'observer d'un regard énamourée.

\- Je pense qu'elle est entrain d'aider Madame Pomfresh, je réponds en désignant vaguement un coin de la Grande Salle.

\- Je vais lui dire que je l'aime ! me dit-il en s'éloignant en courant.

Je le suis du regard, souriant de toutes mes dents et suis soudainement prise d'une allégresse que je ne croyais pas possible. Peut être que Dumbledore avait raison quand il parlait de l'amour.

Je vois des familles se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans un coin, serrés les uns contre les autres, les Malefoy regardent autour d'eux avec inquiétude. J'inspire et prends un plateau avec quatre bols de soupe. Je les rejoins et pose doucement le plateau à leur côté. Ils sursautent et me regardent comme si j'allais les tuer sur le champs. Leur donnant à chacun un bol, et en gardant un pour moi, je leur explique :

\- Quand Voldemort a commencé à attaquer le château, j'ai demandé à mes chers premières années de s'occuper des autres élèves. Même des Serpentards. J'ai expliqué qu'ils auraient peur. Je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait, je n'oublie pas les nombreux malheurs que je vous dois.

Je regarde Drago qui semble reconnaissant.

\- Mais je n'oublie pas non plus comment votre fils a tenté d'adoucir nos peines.

Je prends mon bol de soupe et m'en vais rejoindre les Weasley, voyant le trio d'or sortir pendant que Peeves chante une chanson sur la mort de Voldemort. Le sortilège de Fleur semble s'estomper parce que la douleur lancinante à ma cheville me reprend soudainement et je manque de tomber au sol, rattrapée de justesse.

\- Et, bien, Miss Watson, ce n'est pas le moment de s'effondrer.

\- Désolé Professeur, je réponds avec un petit sourire.

\- Il va falloir aller vérifier cette cheville.

\- Je veux juste aller voir les Weasley quelques temps, j'irais ensuite, je promets.

\- Bien, me répond Professeur McGonagall.

\- Entre nous, Professeur, il était grand temps que vous deveniez directrice, je souris.

Elle répond à mon sourire.

\- Il était temps, approuve-t-elle.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : We push away what we can never understand**

**ugh**

**here we are**

* * *

Après avoir passé quelques heures de sommeil agité où j'ai gardé George dans mes bras, je me suis réveillée avec le corps douloureux. Nous avons dormi dans un lit du dortoir de Gryffondor, avec Lee, Neville et Dubois. À mon réveil, George avait encore son nez lové dans mon cou. Le dortoir sent encore la fumée, malgré les fenêtres que nous avions laissé ouverte. J'ai vu Ron et Hermione dans l'endrament de ma porte, en me redressant sur mes coudes. Je relève un sourcil.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Elizabeth, ta cheville ? me demande Hermione avec l'air de celle qui ne pose pas une question.

Son air sévère me rappelle McGonagall.

Je grimace et baisse les yeux vers ma blessure boursouflée qui pulse presque. Elle me fait terriblement mal et j'aurais sans doute dû aller voir Pomfresh il y a des heures. Pendant que nous dormions, j'étais incapable de bouger de position sans étouffer un gémissement de douleur dans le matelas.

\- On y va, ordonne fermement Hermione.

Je regarde George en me mordant la lèvre, ne sachant pas si c'est vraiment la chose à faire. J'ai peur qu'il se réveille et que je ne sois pas là.

\- Il dort. Je suis là, Elizabeth, me rassure Lee.

J'observe son sourire rassurant et hoche la tête. Me hissant sur un pied, j'attrape l'avant bras de Hermione. Arrivées à la hauteur de Ron, celui-ci me soulève pratiquement. Je souris malgré moi.

\- Hermione ne sera pas jalouse ?

\- Q-Quoi ? demande Hermione.

\- Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main dans la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione échangent un regard complice et mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Il était temps.

Dans la salle commune, je vois Harry assoupi sur le canapé, le peu d'élèves déjà réveillés circulent autour de lui dans un silence respectueux. On dirait Blanche Neige entourée des sept nains. Je me dégage de Ron et m'avance d'un pas décidé vers le canapé avant d'attraper un oreiller et de le frapper de toute mes forces. Harry sursaute et attrape sa baguette en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je pointe mon doigt vers lui, dents serrées.

\- Une fois, Harry James Potter. Une seule fois tu briseras une promesse que tu me fais. Tu as peut être tué Lord Voldemort, mais je t'assure que je te tuerais de mes mains si nécessaire. Suis-je bien claire ?!

\- O-Oui, bégaye-t-il en me regardant, un peu effrayé.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, je soupire avec mauvaise humeur.

Il a un espèce de sourire rassuré et se relève, s'asseyant sur le canapé en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer un minimum.

\- Et George ?

\- Elle n'a pas le temps de discuter, répond Hermione à ma place. Elle doit aller à l'infirmerie. D'urgence.

Harry baisse les yeux vers ma cheville et grimace.

\- En effet…

\- Je ne te permets pas ! je m'exclame, outrée.

Je me laisse finalement faire par Ron et Hermione. Quand j'arrive dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh me passe le savon de ma vie. Je déconne même pas. Elle crie, m'insulte (« espèce d'idiote sans cervelle ! »), me menace (« vous voulez que je fasse en sorte que vous ne marchiez plus ? ») et fini par me désinfecter tout ça sans la moindre douceur. Le désinfectant me met les larmes aux yeux et je dois serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas gémir. Une fois chose faite, Pomfresh s'occupe de mon bras et de ma cicatrice au visage avant de se consacrer à ma cheville. Je suis rejointe par Neville et Luna, main dans la main.

\- Ça se passe bien ?

\- Je préférais les doloris des Carrows, je réponds entre mes dents.

\- Je n'ai même pas encore fini, répond Pomfresh d'une voix menaçante.

\- Achevez moi, s'il vous plaît, je murmure.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à venir avant ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Voldemort était là, avant, Madame Pomfresh ! je réplique.

Elle me lance un regard de tueuse en série et je préfère détourner les yeux. La meuf est devenue Méduse en 24h. Après, je vous avoue que vu les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux, c'était certain.

\- Elizabeth, tu devrais peut être aller voir ton père.

\- Mon q-quoi ? je réponds en regardant Neville avant que Pomfresh enlève le morceau de bois sèchement et que je pousse un cri de douleur.

Neville grimace. Luna regarde avec un vague intérêt puis me sourit :

\- J'ai vu Papa tout à l'heure. Ça lui a fait plaisir. Neville et moi on s'est dit que ton père serait sans doute content de te voir.

\- Non, George…

\- George a sa famille, répond une voix douce.

Je me crispe et regarde Madame Weasley qui est dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle a l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés de tristesse et de fatigue. Je constate qu'elle a eu le temps de mettre des vêtements propres, mais que son visage est encore sale de suie.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je sais, me dit-elle avec douceur, s'approchant de mon lit et prenant ma main. Mais tes cris sont entrain de réveiller tout le château. Ne t'excuse pas, Elizabeth. Mais, ne me force pas à crier, je suis fatiguée. Si tu refuses d'aller voir ton père, je vais devoir te forcer et je n'ai plus l'énergie.

\- T-très bien, je réponds en hochant la tête.

Molly reste près de moi pendant que Pomfresh me soigne ma cheville, et me met un plâtre. Mrs Weasley caresse ma joue avec douceur, en silence. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais trouve ça déplacer et me contente de regarder le plafond.

\- Je t'avais dis d'être prudente, dit froidement une voix.

\- Mycroft, je souffle en fermant les yeux. Vous arrivez en retard.

Je sens Molly reculer et j'entends Mycroft lui souffler ses condoléances. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Mycroft et Kingsley à mon chevet.

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse, je dis à Mycroft.

\- Il en a une ! sourit Kingsley. Il a arrêté Ombrage.

Quoi

\- … Avec votre baguette et tout ?

Je veux me redresser mais la poignée ferme de Pomfresh m'oblige à me rallonger. Mycroft regarde ma cheville avec un dégoût très affiché.

\- Tu penses être la seule capable de jeter de sorts ? me demande Mycroft avec dédain.

\- Entre vous et moi ? Oui.

\- Mycroft est venu vous chercher, Elizabeth.

\- C'est bien son genre, je réponds avec un sourire, malgré moi.

Irréel. Tout cela est irréel. C'est fini. Je vais revoir Papa, Sherlock et Rosamund. Et pourtant, Fred, Tonks, Lavande, Colin et tellement d'autres sont morts. C'est fini. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, pas de seconde chance. C'est fini.

Je n'arrive pas à penser à Rogue. Mes émotions sont tellement partagées, tiraillées et confuses que je mets juste le souvenir du Maître des potions loin dans ma mémoire.

Pomfresh termine ENFIN et me regarde avec désapprobation.

\- J'aurais dû vous couper la jambe.

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une canne, je réponds d'un ton mauvais.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle attire une béquille qu'elle pose sur le lit.

\- Il faudra vous contenter de ça.

Je me tire hors du lit, explique à Mycroft que j'arrive dans quelques minutes et retourne dans la salle commune. Sur ma route, je croise Ginny à qui j'explique où je vais et lui demande de le dire aux autres. Elle me souhaite bon courage. Je réalise qu'en effet, j'en aurais sans doute besoin. Je retourne dans la salle commune, constatant maintenant l'état de celle-ci. Des oreillers sont déchirés, le canapé où était allongé Harry est le seul survivant, des débris de verre et de pierres jonchent le sol. Je regarde la salle commune quelques instants puis vais dans le dortoir où je dormais.

Un petit courant d'air rempli la pièce d'une odeur de bois brûlé. Lee Jordan et Dubois parlent à voix basse. Je les salue d'un signe de tête. Je m'assois dans le lit où George est couché, regardant le mur avec des yeux vides.

\- George, je souffle.

\- Mmh ? dit-il sans lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Je vais aller voir mon père, et Sherlock. Je reviens demain matin.

\- Ok.

Il ferme les yeux, m'indiquant que je peux sortir. Je me crispe mais obéis et sors de là. Je retrouve Mycroft au pieds des escaliers du hall, ceux-ci sont pulvérisés. Mycroft observe le château et je vois une émotion dans son regard mais je ne saurais dire laquelle.

\- Fiancée, mmh ? me dit-il sans me regarder.

\- Combattant, mmh ? je rétorque en le suivant à petits pas.

Nous traversons le parc détruit de parts et d'autres. Mycroft regarde autour de lui.

\- Je savais que le ministère serait désert, ou presque. Il ne resterait que les gens qui n'ont pas réellement prêtés allégeance à Voldemort.

\- Donc vous êtes allez vous battre ? je demande, encore surprise.

\- J'ai accompagné quelques aurors, marmonne-t-il à demi mot.

Je souris en coin.

\- Donc vous êtes venu me chercher ?

\- Je voulais… vérifier que tu sois en vie.

Je me crispe. Il est vrai que l'inverse était une possibilité. Je n'ose pas imaginer Mycroft constatant ma mort et devant aller annoncer la nouvelle à mon père.

Une fois sortit du château, Mycroft prend mon bras et transplane. Nous arrivons dans une chambre d'hôtel somptueuse. Je vois à la fenêtre le centre de Londres. Je suis prise d'une vague de nostalgie inattendue en retrouvant ma ville. Je devine que c'est là que Mycroft a vécu ces dernières semaines.

\- Je rentre seule, je dis à Mycroft sans lui accorder un regard. Merci d'être venue me chercher, Mycroft.

\- Elizabeth ?

Je fais volte face. Mycroft est dans un costume impeccable, seule une petite entaille à son sourcil indique qu'il a combattu quelqu'un.

\- Je suis soulagé, m'avoue-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, je réponds avec un sourire. Je suis soulagée.

Je pourrais le prendre dans mes bras, mais je pense que ça gâcherait ce beau moment. Je pense que ça le mettrait très franchemet mal à l'aise. Je comptempler son expression adoucie et la grave dans ma mémoire.

Je sors de la chambre d'hôtel et constate qu'il est situé dans une rue je ne reconnais pas. Fort heureusement, j'aperçois assez vite la station de métro à proximité, et reconnais celle-ci. Je suis condamnée à marcher jusque là, n'ayant ni d'argent, ni assez d'énergie pour transplaner.

Je suis contente de voir Mycroft et lui exprimerai ma reconnaissance en temps voulu. Pour le moment, je suis juste concentrée à l'idée que je vais revoir Papa, Sherlock et Rosamund. Je suis, malheureusement, de l'autre côté du centre ville, mais j'ai une idée en tête.

J'arrive enfin devant le bâtiment de Scotland Yard, espérant que Lestrade n'ait pas eu une reconversion professionnelle en tant que vendeur de donuts. Je monte les escaliers, remerciant silencieusement ma béquille. J'arrive à son bureau et frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez ! répond-il, la bouche pleine.

J'ouvre lentement la porte, ignorant mes mains tremblantes d'appréhension. J'espère que malgré mon visage écorché, mes cheveux ayant repoussé un peu n'importe comment, mon bras couvert de bandage et ma cheville plâtrée, l'Inspecteur trouvera de quoi prétendre qu'il retrouve la bonne vieille Elizabeth. Lestrade lâche sa tasse de café qui s'éclate au sol, me regardant bouche bée. Je referme la porte en murmurant.

_\- Reparo_.

Lestrade ne voit même pas sa tasse se réparer. Je me baisse pour la reposer sur le bureau.

\- Mmh… La guerre est finie. Je me demandais si vous pouviez me ramener à la maison..

Lestrade se lève précipitamment et me soulève dans ses bras. Genre, réellement. Le bougre me soulève de quelques centimètres. Je rougis mais réponds à son étreinte, ignorant mon bras un peu douloureux.

\- T-Tu… vas bien ?

\- Honnêtement… je ne sais pas, je réponds en reculant.

\- Je.. je vais te ramener à Baker Street, dit-il précipitamment en attrapant sa veste et les clefs de sa voiture. Tu peux descendre les escaliers seule ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Vous allez me porter ? je demande, outrée.

\- … je devrais ? dit-il avec hésitation.

\- Non !

Lestrade hoche la tête et m'amène à sa voiture, lançant des regards mal à l'aise à mes blessures. Il semble brûler de curiosité mais incapable de demander quoique ce soit.

\- Il…. Le méchant sorcier, il est mort ?

\- Oui, Gregory, il est mort.

J'ai un espèce de sourire amusé. Je m'assois dans la BM de Lestrade en réalisant que ça fait des mois depuis que je me suis assise dans une voiture. Je lutte contre l'envie de fermer les yeux, regardant le paysage londonien dans la douceur de mai. Je vois que la plupart des moldus ont vécu une vie normale, sans doute surpris par les disparitions de plus en plus nombreuses. Cela fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dans une dimension parallèle. J'imagine, qu'au fond, le monde sorcier est un peu une dimension parallèle. Lestrade s'arrête dans Baker Street. Je reste assise.

\- Elizabeth ? m'appelle-t-il.

\- Ils vont bien ? je demande d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui… Rosamund marche. Elle parle. Beaucoup. Elle passe pas mal de temps avec Molly et Mrs Hudson quand ton père et Sherlock sont en enquête. Sherlock et John vont bien… ils ont parfois des trous de mémoire qu'ils ne comprennent pas… forcément.

J'hoche rapidement la tête.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, j'imagine?

\- Oui, me dit-il doucement, me frottant l'épaule.

Je sors de la voiture et regarde le Speedys à moitié vide, quelques personnes sont attablés et sirotent un thé en grignotant quelque chose sur le côté. Peut être que je peux juste rester au Speedy's quelques heures et rentrer au château après.

Non.

Je dois y aller.

Je m'avance vers le numéro 221 et frappe à la porte en entendant mon cœur battre, comme si mon cœur s'était resitué dans mon crâne. Mrs Hudson m'ouvre la porte et je lui offre un sourire éblouissant, prête à la prendre dans mes bras. Je vois son visage se décomposer et elle fond en larme. Je lui fais silencieusement signe de se taire.

\- Tout va bien, je lui murmure avec douceur. Je vais bien. Je vais aller voir Papa et Sherlock, maintenant. Ils sont là ?

Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête, pleurant en silence. Je lui souris et monte les escaliers à peine éclairé. J'inhale profondément l'odeur de poussière, de tabac, et de earl grey. Les escaliers craquent sous mes pieds, et chaque bruit est un délice à mes oreilles. Je frappe à la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvre sans attendre de réponse. J'entends un ronron que je reconnais, et prends mon chat qui se frotte à moi avec affection.

\- Le seul Voldemort respectable, c'est toi, je lui chuchote en embrassant son front.

Je le pose au sol et croise le regard glacé de Sherlock qui me fixe avec méfiance. Il tient son violon et son archet dans ses mains, portant sa robe de chambre bleu foncée. Je vois aussi Papa entrain de donner à manger à Rosamund qui est assise dans sa chaise pour enfant. Rose tourne le dos à l'entrée. Papa s'est arrêté, cuillère en main, pour me regarder.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demande John Watson.

\- Mrs Hudson vous a laissé monter sans vous annoncer ? demande Sherlock avec méfiance.

\- Je suis une vieille amie, je réponds en prenant lentement ma baguette de ma poche.

\- D'où venez vous ? demande Papa en se levant lentement.

Je ne me suis pas changée. Je porte mon uniforme, déchiré et brûlé de partout. L'écharpe de Sherlock pendant tristement à mon cou.

\- Où avez-vous eu cette écharpe ? demande Sherlock.

Je vois les yeux bleus du détective observer les miens puis ceux de Papa, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Retirez votre main de votre poche ! ordonne mon père .

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses à la fois, je réponds doucement en sortant doucement mes mains de derrière mon dos.

Sherlock voit ma baguette et ses yeux s'écarquillent, attrapant aussitôt son arme.

_\- Finite._

Je vois leurs regards à tous les deux se voiler un instant. Au même moment, Rosamund a réussi à tourner la tête vers moi.

\- Beth !

\- Oh mon **cœur,** je réponds avec soulagement, laissant tomber ma béquille et boitillant vers elle.

Je la détache et la serre dans mes bras, écoutant ses joyeux babillements qu'elle raconte au creux de mon oreille. Lorsque nous faisons volte face, Sherlock et Papa nous fixent. Papa a les yeux rouge et respire de façon saccadée. Sherlock est sans voix, ce qui est dire.

\- Voldemort est mort, j'annonce en souriant à Rosamund. C'est fini. La guerre est finie.

Papa s'avance lentement vers moi. Il me prend doucement Rosamund des bras et la pose au sol. Il caresse ma joue saine avec douceur, passant sa main dans mes cheveux courts. Lentement, méthodiquement, il prend mon avant bras, passant ses doigts sur ma blessure avec délicatesse. Prenant ma main, il regarde la bague plusieurs secondes avant de lever les yeux vers moi, écarquillés. Je lui souris sans parler. Il me prend dans ses bras, sans un mot. Longuement. Et je sens mon soulagement laisser place à une tristesse infinie, à une colère sans fin, et je fonds en larme dans ses bras. Je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mes pieds et Papa m'empêche de tomber, me gardant fermement contre lui.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Mrs Hudson demande quelque chose à Sherlock que je suis incapable d'entendre. Mrs Hudson va dans la cuisine et elle prépare la bouilloire. Papa me garde dans ses bras une bonne dizaine de minutes, et c'est moi qui prends l'initiative de me reculer en reniflant bruyamment. Je regarde Sherlock et lui souris timidement, lui montrant l'écharpe.

\- Tu veux que je te la rende ?

Sherlock est impassible, mais son regard trahi une grande compassion et un peu d'inquiétude. Je m'approche et il me prend dans ses bras de lui-même.

\- Tu es vraiment une idiote et une gamine agaçante, me dit-il avec douceur.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Elizabeth, me souffle Papa. Je ne…

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter, je murmure en me reculant des bras de Sherlock.

\- Je pense que tu devrais attendre que Lestrade nous rejoigne, m'interrompt Sherlock. Il est encore dans sa voiture et attend que l'on invite.

\- Je vais le chercher ! s'exclame Mrs Hudson en descendant les escaliers.

\- Comment tu as fais ? je demande à mon père, les larmes aux yeux. Comment tu as fais pour aller mieux ?

Papa a un sourire désespérément triste. Lestrade et Mrs Hudson nous rejoignent. Sherlock me serre mon thé et me le tend en frottant doucement mon épaule. Quand elle remonte, Mrs Hudson va me chercher des vêtements propres. Lestrade annonce qu'il va commander des pizzas. Je suis assise à table, regardant dans le vide, gardant Rosamund sur mes jambes. Papa est assis face à moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et sens mon cœur se serrer quand je vois son expression inquiète et les expressions concernées que Sherlock et lui échangent.

C'est le début d'un nouveau chapitre, je le sens.

* * *

**J'ai un peu les larmes aux yeux. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'écris cette fic, je m'étais dis mille fois que je serais incapable de la terminer. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre fidelité, pour vos reviews, pour votre présence, et pour avoir été indulgen avec moi. Quand j'ai (ré)écris le premier tome, j'avais 14 ans. Beaucoup de chose se sont passées, j'ai eu un chiot, mon diplôme, mon année au Canada, mes études en droit. Ecrire cette fic a été une constante, quelque chose de rassurant.**

**J'ai 21 ans dans un mois. Et si j'évite de raconter sous tous les toits que j'écris des fanfics, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai honte. Ecrire me fait énormément de bien, c'est pour ça que je sais que cette aventure n'est pas finie. J'ai écris une suite (qui est déjà bien avancée), que je publierais dans quelques semaines. Je vais faire une petite pause. Je sais que je n'ai pas été la plus régulière et je vous demande pardon pour ça. **

**Encore merci pour tout. On se revoit vite 3**


End file.
